


Becoming Calla

by mt_nestor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Dursley Goes to Hogwarts!, AU, Albus Severus Potter - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, Did I Mention Many OCs, Friendship, Gen, Hugo Weasley - Freeform, James Sirius Potter - Freeform, Lily Luna Potter - Freeform, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Next Generation, Quidditch, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, many OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_nestor/pseuds/mt_nestor
Summary: Muggle-born Calla thinks she is prepared for life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After all, her parents both went to boarding school, so what could be so different?Calla soon finds out that expectations are never the same as reality, and learns more than she ever thought she would about loyalty, friendship, good and evil.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> _Becoming Calla_ was originally posted under another pen name on a site that I believe is now defunct. This was one of the first Harry Potter fan fiction stories I wrote back in 2012. It takes place during the next generation era and is very, very AU. Even though JKR's canon characters have minor parts, the main character (Calla Dursley, Dudley's daughter) and many others are my originals. For this very reason I thought the story was not well received at the time it was posted, and being discouraged I put it on the virtual shelf and forgot about it. 
> 
> Shortly afterwards I discovered and began reading stories with a Severus Snape/Hermione Granger pairing. There was so much I loved about this ship, and I ran with it and did not look back! 
> 
> It was only recently that I began thinking about my poor orphan story again, and after re-reading I decided that with a little editing and polishing I'd feel ok about putting it up on A03. It's a coming of age story that takes place mostly at Hogwarts and is rated T with an M rating for the last two chapters(additional warnings or triggers will be mentioned then). I'll be posting at least bi-weekly, depending how well my editing comes along.
> 
> If teen angst is not really your thing you are free to move along to something more to your liking. But if you are curious, please read and let me know what you think.

2040

Most children don't have detailed memories of events that took place when they were very young and, up until the summer I turned four, I was no exception.However, the recollections of one July morning are as clear to me now as if they had been etched in glass.That was the day my life changed forever.

Mum was pregnant with my brother Peter, and she began to have pre-term contractions when she was about six months along.There was a day of hushed telephone conversations between Mum, Daddy and the midwife, until she finally was taken to hospital.The doctor prescribed bed rest, not an easy feat for a busy woman who has a child, a job, and a house to take care of.I was a normal, active four-year-old, so the plan was that my Gran would come by on some days to help Mum, while other days I would stay at her house.

I loved my Gran.We always had so much fun together.She would tell me that I was her golden-haired princess, and I believed her, even though I was considered plain and a little chubby like Daddy.This time, though, I did not enjoy myself at her house as much as I usually did; my anxious thoughts about Mum made it impossible for me to relax.In my child's mind I was convinced that if I weren't at home, something would happen to Mum or the baby.

Gran was on the phone with Mum a lot one day, and I was pulling on her arm, feeling left out and tearful.Gran turned around in her chair to shush me when what I always used to call _that thing_ suddenly took place for the first time.The phone seemed to fly out of her hand and landed on the floor, breaking into several pieces.

Gran jumped up immediately, her eyes wide."Calla Irene Dursley," she shouted in a horrible voice, "what have you done?"She grabbed my arm roughly and thumped me down on the sofa.

Frightened, I began to wail."I'm sorry, Grannie, I didn't break the phone, it just fell down!"Gran's inappropriate overreaction was terrifying, far worse than any of my recent fears or imaginings.Her tight expression and stiff posture managed to convey such repulsion and disgust towards me that I felt dirty, as if she were angry with me for soiling my knickers.

Gran gazed fixedly into my green eyes."No. Not this," she said, through fiercely clenched teeth.

From that day on my Gran could never look directly into my eyes again.

2019

It was a bright day, filled with the promise of new beginnings.At least that's the kind of thing parents always said.For one eleven-year-old girl, it hadn't mattered at all what the day was like outside in London – it could have been raining jelly babies for all she cared – her real life was beginning for her in a faraway place, and that was all that counted.She didn't care that she was going to a new school and didn't know any of her classmates yet, except for maybe the cousins she had met only for the first time this summer.Calla Dursley sat alone on the Hogwarts Express, yet inwardly feeling confident and secure as she looked through the window at the collection of students hurrying past on the platform.

Calla's family didn't care much for long goodbyes.That was fine with Calla; she was anxious enough to get on with it and get herself to school. There had already been a long discussion between Calla and her parents last night at dinner and once again at breakfast, so there was really no need to prolong the farewell.Daddy's advice had sounded the same as what he always said at the end of one of his stories or recollections of his own school days at Smeltings."Don't forget who you are Calla, work hard and you'll be able to make a place for yourself at school.You know how to find the right sort of people – that's almost the most important part.”

Calla was pleased that her whole family had accompanied her through the magical wall that led to Platform 9 and 3/4 though.Daddy had mentioned that there had been times when he’s been growing up when he had come along to King's Cross Station to pick up or drop off Cousin Harry, but admitted that he had never crossed over onto the magical platform.She had wondered then if Muggle families were banned from Platform 9 and 3/4, or if they just weren't comfortable going through the barrier.Now, as Calla looked out the window towards her family, she could see the mixture of terror and exhilaration on her father's face.This had been a large step for him.Mum looked up at him proudly, her arm tucked into his, while her brother Peter stood round-eyed with wonder, taking in the sight of the magnificent crimson locomotive and the flurry of students bustling past burdened with trunks, caged owls, and brooms.

The door to Calla's compartment opened, interrupting her daydreams of being popular and sought after at school.

”Are any of these seats taken?" a dark haired girl who looked about Calla's age asked in a strong Scottish accent.No sooner had Calla shaken her head no, the girl called out to two boys who entered the compartment with her.They took some time wrestling their heavy trunks and other belongings onto the storage racks before finally crowding onto the seat across from Calla.Three pairs of eyes met hers. 

Putting on her best smile, Calla decided to break the ice. "I'm Calla Dursley.This will be my first year at Hogwarts. Why don't one of you move over and sit with me.You can't be comfortable over there!”

The girl moved across and sat next to Calla. "I'm Fiona Grant, and these are my friends," she said.

A tall, quiet looking blond boy spoke up first. "My name's Malcolm Gordon.It looks like we're all first years," he said.

”Alec McKenzie," said the second boy, grinning.He was small for his age, with a mess of faded ginger hair and a spattering of freckles covering his face.His right hand held a wand, and he was already flipping through a spell book lying across his lap."I'm ready to try my wand out now – do you want to see what I can do?”

”Try out your wand?" the girl Fiona spoke up scornfully."What have you been doing all this time at home then?”

”Do you all know how to do magic already?" Calla asked casually, not wanting the others to see her concern."I'm from a Muggle family and didn't know that I needed to practice.”

”No one really has been practicing. We're not supposed to do magic at home until we're seventeen," Fiona scolded her friend.

”Just calm down, Fiona," replied Alec."What happens at home doesn't hurt anyone. The Ministry can't tell if the magic is done by me or someone else in my family," he smirked.

Fiona shook her head, the thick hair and fringe swishing around her face."Shut it, idiot," she said, but her smile and tone of voice demonstrated the affection she felt for her friend.

At this point the whistle blew, the train gave a small lurch and began to move.Calla and her seat mates crowded themselves against the window to wave and catch last looks at their families.As they left the station, the Scottish boys were looking out the window eagerly, pointing out whatever struck their fancy, their loud comments sounding foreign in Calla's ears.She pulled a face and mouthed the word "boys" as she glanced at Fiona, but the other girl didn't seem to pick up on the cue to begin a conversation.Not getting the kind of response she wanted, Calla quietly sighed in frustration and looked out the window.

As they left the buildings and pedestrians of the city behind for the outlying areas, the boys began to quiet down.An older woman came down the aisle pushing a cart, and the students all made purchases. Even though Mum had given her a sandwich and fruit for the train, Calla bought a box of what she thought were jelly babies, proudly using her knuts for the first time.Calla's mother was not big on having a lot of sweets in the house except for special occasions, but this should count as one, Calla thought. She'd only eat a few and save the rest for another time.

”Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans," noted Calla. "I've never seen this brand before.”

Both boys seemed to be looking at her expectantly as Calla chose a light green colored one – perhaps it would be her favorite green apple flavor - and popped it into her mouth.

”Ugh, broccoli," she spat, to the accompaniment of the others' laughter."Is that supposed to be funny?”

”Well it does say every flavor," snickered Alec, "You're lucky it was just broccoli.Some are way worse!”

Calla decided to laugh along with the joke, but put the box of Every Flavour Beans away, thinking that if all magical sweets were like this she wouldn't have any trouble keeping away from them at school. 

The Hogwarts Express continued on through the rolling green countryside, the afternoon sunlight glinting through the windows.Each one of Calla's seat mates had brought out things to do or play with while they traveled, and she felt a momentary pang as she thought about her mobile left sitting in her room at home.It wasn't so bad, though.Malcolm read one of his school textbooks, Fiona played with a fluffy ball of something she called a 'Pygmy Puff,' while Alec gleefully continued to attempt as many magic spells as he could with rather mixed results.The three of them were from Scotland and obviously knew each other well, so it did not seem at all odd if Calla mostly listened to rather than participated in the conversations.She was learning a lot about Hogwarts and magic already just by paying attention to their talk!Calla had been given the book Hogwarts, A History by one of the Potter kids' aunts, but she had never liked reading large books, especially history textbooks, and had just skimmed over a bit of it.One section that she had read very carefully was the one describing the four Houses at Hogwarts, and Calla wondered how she would join one. 

The afternoon wore on, and after Alec had melted his second chocolate frog into a puddle, Malcolm took out a deck of cards, asking who was in for a game called "Exploding Snap."It was similar to a Muggle card game Calla knew, and she happily joined them, needing very little instruction from the others.After a particularly noisy round of the game, the compartment door slid open and an older boy dressed in school robes poked his head in.Four heads looked up guiltily, but the boy smiled at them, introducing himself as August Barnes, a 6th year prefect.

”You firsties need to put your game away and put on school robes now," he instructed."We will be arriving at the station soon.Pay attention when we get there and stay with the other first years.”

Despite the cramped quarters, the four of them managed to get their robes down from the trunks and put them on with only a bit of pushing and bumping. 

”He was wearing a yellow and black tie," Calla observed as she smoothed her robes over her jeans and t-shirt."When will we get ours?”

”Ow, get off me Malcolm, that's your arm in my sleeve," Fiona complained, as the other boy nimbly ducked away."He's a Hufflepuff; that's why his is yellow.We won't get ours 'til we get Sorted.”

”Is there a House that's supposed to be the best?" Calla asked.Upon seeing the blank looks on her seatmates' faces, she continued, "You know, the one where a lot of the well known people have belonged to?”

Fiona rolled her eyes and gave a barely suppressed snort of laughter.

”Fiona, you goon! Quit giving her a hard time," exclaimed Alec."Her family's Muggle; how's she supposed to know?”

Malcolm replied to Calla's question seriously."It isnae like that at all.Your House chooses you rather than the other way round.You get put in the one that's best for you.”

”Aye," said Alec."It has somewhat to do with your personality.”

”And your interests," added Fiona."Why look at wee Malcolm here – he'll be in Ravenclaw for sure 'cause he's obsessed with his books.”

_That most certainly won't be my House_ , thought Calla.

”And what about you, Fiona?" Alec asked slyly."Will you be in Slytherin? Do you think that the Sorting Hat will remember your family?"Fiona responded with a glare and an elbow in her friend's side.Calla wondered what that was all about when her thoughts were cut short by the train's shrill whistle. 

They had arrived.

End notes: As I thought through this timeline, I realized that the story will overlap the pandemic in our world. For the sake of sanity (both mine and yours!), let's pretend that this does not take place in my alternate universe. 


	2. A Welcome and a Memory

In the rush to gather her belongings and leave the train, Calla found she had become separated from the three friends she had traveled with. However, the first years were all being called to "Follow me!" by someone with an exceptionally loud voice, so she walked along with the others. After a few minutes, the group stopped at the edge a still, black lake. Several of the students gasped and began whispering amongst themselves, for the loud voice belonged to an extremely large man with the wildest black and grey beard Calla had ever seen. After nods and hellos to a few students standing up front (one of them was Calla's cousin Lily), he introduced himself as Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper.

"We'll be taking the boats across," Hagrid told them, indicating with a wave of his arm a fleet of small crafts floating by the shore. "Go on and get in, no more than four to a boat, careful now and we’ll be off." Calla, settling herself into a boat with another boy and girl, thought that maybe she could help row if volunteers were needed, but before she could even look for the oars, the boats magically began to move themselves across the lake. The boy, who introduced himself as Corwin Creevey, excitedly began to tell the two girls about a huge storm that caused his dad to fall into the lake when he had been a first year. It was a silly story that made them laugh, for tonight the lake was as smooth as polished black granite, with barely a ripple created by each gliding boat. With no landmarks along the way, the students found that their gazes were naturally fixed upon the sight of the castle as they moved swiftly forward.

After disembarking at a small dock alongside the castle wall, Hagrid strode up to a heavy door and knocked loudly. "Professor Taggert will come and get yer," he told the students. While they waited, Calla took a few moments to observe those who stood nearby. Lily Potter's bright hair caught Calla’s attention; she was standing with another ginger boy that Calla remembered as one of the cousins she had briefly met last summer. Two girls, both who had an older, more sophisticated look than the rest of the group stood closely together, already deep in a private conversation. Well, I guess there will always be girls who seem more grown up no matter what school I go to, Calla thought, remembering some of the girls from her old school that were already talking about clothes, boys and shopping at the age of nine or ten. Apart from a few boys who seemed to like shuffling about and pushing one another, most of the students remained silent, looking at the surroundings. Finally, the door opened.

The man who stood before them seemed imposing despite his rather average height and appearance. He introduced himself as Professor Taggert and welcomed them all to Hogwarts, yet his demeanor seemed cold and his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. They were given a short speech about the four Houses of Hogwarts, after which they were instructed to line up and follow along to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.

Entering the Great Hall for the first time was an overwhelming experience. The ceiling resembled the night sky, and the floating candles created a serene and beautiful effect. I’d like to remember this forever, thought Calla, but the combination of being on display to the older students and the upcoming Sorting Ceremony left her feeling more jittery than she cared to admit. As soon as they all had reached the front of the hall, an old, battered looking Hat that sat upon a stool sang a song about the four Houses of Hogwarts.

"When I call out your name, come up front, sit on the stool, and place the Sorting Hat upon your head," instructed Professor Taggert once the Hat finished singing. "Morgana Barnes," he announced. The small, dark haired girl sat down on the stool and confidently placed the Sorting Hat upon her head. She was promptly sorted into Hufflepuff and, amidst cheers, fairly skipped over to the table. _No wonder she hadn't looked scared,_ thought Calla, as Morgana was welcomed not only by the Prefect from the train but also a large group of older students. _She must be his sister._

The next student whose name was called, Basil Collinswell, looked less sure of himself as he walked up to the platform, but smiled at the enthusiastic applause he received once he was Sorted into Slytherin.

Corwin Creevey became the first Gryffindor, and pumped his fist as he ran over to join the cheering students at his table.

The Sorting Hat seemed to take a long time with Neville Dilworth, but it was actually less than a minute. Calla could see Neville’s head nodding in agreement underneath the Hat’s broad brim, followed by the Hat’s loud shout of "RAVENCLAW."

Calla was next. Putting a small smile on her face to hide her nervousness, she walked over to the platform, sat down and set the Hat on her head.

"How very interesting," said the Hat.

"How so?" asked Calla, belatedly adding the word, "sir"so the Sorting Hat would not think her cheeky.

"Calla Dursley, you are related to many who've come through before, but yet you are quite different. Hmm, I see a very worthy combination of loyalty, ambition and a great deal of cleverness, but not the kind that comes from books." Calla sat silently, holding her breath. How did the Hat know these things about her? "There are two possible paths for you," the Sorting Hat continued. "Hufflepuff is an obvious choice; you would do well there and find the friendliness and loyalty of its students very welcoming. But," and here the Hat paused, "this could be a route that is too easy for you."

"I don’t know if I want the easy route," Calla said.

"Well said," remarked the Hat. "You have a great deal of ambition for someone so young. You have the drive, but it might be a stretch for you."

Without bothering to ask why this would be a stretch, Calla made up her mind. "I know I can do it," she assured the Sorting Hat.

"If that is your desire, then let it be so," said the Hat, and loudly yelled "SLYTHERIN."

There was a brief beat of silence immediately after the Sorting Hat’s shout, after which the applause began slowly then grew in volume. Calla walked over to the Slytherin table, where she was patted on the shoulder and welcomed by one of the Prefects, a dark-skinned girl whose curly hair was caught up in a green ribbon and cascaded down her back. Sitting in one of the nearby places the Prefect had indicated, she let out a deep breath and watched as the Sorting continued. Malcolm Gordon joined Ravenclaw, proving his friend Fiona’s assessment correct; however Fiona herself was Sorted into Slytherin, showing that she obviously didn't know everything. The students' names continued to be called: Damian Hightower, Lucy Howard, Damaris LeFevre. Alec McKenzie joined them in Slytherin. When Lily Potter's name was called, Calla looked up to see the Sorting Hat pause for only a few seconds before her cousin, accompanied by loud cheers and whistles, became a Gryffindor. The two chic looking girls, Audrina Rosier and Sophie Selwyn, were Sorted into Slytherin one after the other. The ceremony seemed to continue quickly on through the last of the students, ending with Hugo Weasley joining Gryffindor and Connor Westwick becoming a Hufflepuff.

The noise in the Great Hall died down as Headmaster Filius Flitwick stood up on his chair to greet the students, warn them about the dangers of the Forbidden Forest, and introduce the staff. Immediately afterwards, Calla and the other first years were astonished to see platters of food magically appear on the tables, and they enjoyed one of the best dinners any of them had ever had eaten. 

As the feast drew to a close, another announcement informed the first years to wait for their Prefects, who would show them the way to their House’s common room and dormitories. The Slytherin girls and boys were rounded up and led out of the Great Hall by the Prefect who had welcomed Calla during the ceremony. A large, muscular looking boy wearing a Prefect’s badge on his robes brought up the rear. 

"I’m Cassiopeia Jones," the girl Prefect told the first years as they walked through the castle’s entrance hall and began the descent to a lower level. "My friends all call me Cass," she said, "so you lot may call me …" here she paused "… Cass." A few of the girls giggled, and Calla smiled, liking her. 

"I’m Tim Simon," said the other Prefect, "and my friends don’t call me Timothy." He gave them a fake grimace and flexed one of his arms. Predictably, the boys laughed at this. The older boy had the bulky physique of a fighter, yet spoke in a smooth, sophisticated drawl as he moved into full tour guide mode. "The Slytherin common room is down in the castle’s dungeon, and is actually located underneath the lake." Exclamations of "Cool!" "Merlin!" and "Wicked!" were heard from the group. "We’ve just reached the entrance, and don’t even try to look for a door," Tim continued. "Watch closely to see where we are, and make sure you memorize the password 'Phineas Nigellus;' you’ll need it every time you want to go in." Pointing out a section that seemed to be just part of the stone wall, Tim picked out one of the boys to see if he had been paying attention and, once the password was spoken correctly, the wall opened, allowing them to enter.

The Slytherin Common room was large and spacious. Soft, greenish light came from the windows that all offered underwater views. The sofas and chairs were covered in fine fabric or leather, and a quick stroke or push at a cushion revealed them to be soft and comfortable. A crackling fire in the huge fireplace added warmth, and candles in wall sconces flickered cheerfully. A number of the girls and boys gave gasps of awe at the grandness of the Common Room, prompting the girl called Audrina to smirk and say, "Just like home," sarcastically under her breath. Calla thought the Common Room looked like a combination of a historic castle’s drawing room and the aquarium where she’d had an overnight stay with the Girl Guides when she was nine. She resisted the urge to giggle, not wanting to invite another snarky remark. She thought of her smart, upscale, and yet very suburban home and wondered what kind of houses the other students lived in.

At this point the group split up. Tim took the boys straight down to their dormitory, while Cassiopeia motioned for all the girls to sit down in a small alcove near one of the windows.

"All of your things have been brought to your dormitory room, but before I show you the way, I would like to take a few minutes to get to know each of you a little more." Cass glanced at each of the girls one by one, and continued enthusiastically. "Assigning a prefect to the first years in every House is something new that’s being tried out this year. We’ve always told our first year students that they can receive help from any other member of their House." At this the older girl took out her wand and drew an illuminated green happy face, which floated in the air in front of her. "What usually happens though is once we get a month or so into the term, the older students get very involved in their own studies, clubs and friends, and the first years are often left behind on their own." Here Cass created a similar colored sad face. "I am going to be your Prefect for this whole year, and will be available to any of you if you need help or have any questions." With a movement of her wand, both floating faces disappeared.

"Now for some fun," said Cass. "I’ll tell you something about myself, and then you can all do the same. I’m sixteen years old, my birthday is 27th of February, my favorite flavor of Bertie Bott's is black coffee, and I spent last summer relaxing since I had to recover from taking my O.W.L.s last term! Who’s next?" Cass gave the girl sitting to her left a nod.

"I’m Audrina Rosier and this is my best friend Sophie," said the girl, nodding at her friend sitting by her. The two of them were as alike as two peas in a pod – both were turning twelve in the autumn, had known each other since babyhood, and had spent most the summer vacationing and helping their mothers out with a charity fashion show for St. Mungo's. Audrina seemed to do most of the speaking for her friend, for after the mutual introduction all Sophie was able to add was that she had an older brother at Hogwarts and her favorite flavor of Bertie Bott's was mango.

"Chloe Travers," the next girl said sulkily. "I like a lot of different flavours, and my birthday is 16th of April.” She seemed a little put out by the many common interests shared by the first two girls until Sophie asked her if she were related to Tamara Travers. "She’s my aunt," Chloe said, and brightened considerably when the other girl smiled and told her that Tamara was an acquaintance of her mother's. 

"Well, I see we have some very old wizarding families represented here," said Cass offhandedly. "So, Fiona or Calla – which one of you would like to go first?"

Fiona’s accent stood out as she told the group about herself. After telling them her birthday (20th of March) and that custard was her favorite Every Flavored Bean, she spoke mainly about her horse and the farm where she lived.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Sophie breathed. "Do you have a cute stable lad who helps you when you are done riding your horse?"

Fiona shook her head, evidently finding the question rather ridiculous. "No, I’ve been taking care of my own horse for a few years now."

"How … interesting," Audrina said, meaning quite the opposite. Fiona rolled her eyes. 

Calla stepped in. "My name is Calla Dursley. I turned eleven on 3rd of July, and I don’t have a favourite Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Bean yet. I just know I hate the broccoli flavoured one." She looked over at Fiona, who gave Calla a small smirk in response. Calla went on to tell the girls about her vacation that summer and that she loved playing sports, especially football.

"What’s football?" asked Sophie.

"It’s a Muggle sport where you kick a ball with your feet," began Cass helpfully, but was interrupted by Audrina.

"I’ve never met a Mud - ugh – Muggle-born before," she stated.

“Yeah," added Chloe, turning to Calla. "How did you know that you were a witch?"

Cassiopeia heard the two girls' disrespectful tones and did not like where the conversation was headed. "Merlin's pants! It’s getting so late," she exclaimed. "Let’s go downstairs to the dormitory so you girls can get some sleep before lessons begin tomorrow."

Calla lay in her four-poster bed, physically worn out, but not quite willing to succumb to sleep just yet. So much had happened in one day that it didn’t seem as if it had only been this morning she had left for school on the Hogwarts Express. She wondered about the other girls in her House. Rosier and Selwyn did seem stuck up and not quite her type, but Cass had pointed out that they were from "old wizarding families." Did this mean that they were the girls she should try to get to know? The question, "How did you know you were a witch?" and the way it had been asked turned over and over in her head. I wonder what it would have been like if I’d never found that I'm a witch. It’s a good thing cousin Harry came over that day and told me were Calla’s last coherent thoughts before her mind began to untangle and sleep finally overtook her.

_A Year Ago_

Dudley Dursley made a point of staying in touch with his cousin Harry, and would invite him to come by once or twice a year. Calla thought it was strange that they never went to cousin Harry’s house, or that he never brought his wife or children along to visit. One time, she had asked her Dad why this was so, and his curt answer of "they live too far away" let her know in no uncertain terms that the subject was not open for discussion.

Since the day had been warm for early autumn, Dudley and Erin Dursley, cousin Harry, and the children had all gone to sit outdoors at a local pub, popular for its location adjacent to a park. Peter had immediately run off to play on the swings, while Calla had joined up with some other children her age who were playing football. Calla was always in demand to play on anyone’s team, especially in the position of goalkeeper.

"She’s one hell of a player," Harry noticed, as they watched Calla make an almost impossibly long jump, catching the ball and keeping the other team from scoring on a penalty shot.

"She takes after her Mum that way," remarked Dudley proudly, giving Erin’s hand a little squeeze. 

"Does she now," said Harry. Dudley gave Harry a sidelong glance, but his cousin's face was still turned towards the playing field.

After spending most of the afternoon enjoying the weather and filling up on pub food, supper back at the house was a very casual and light tea. The children were watching the telly in the living room while the adults sat at the kitchen table, drinking cups of tea and making the kind of desultory conversation that signaled the day together was drawing to a close. Harry, though taking part in the exchange, seemed to have something on his mind, and even non-intuitive Dudley could guess what Harry wanted to talk about. This was the elephant in the room. This was a talk he was not looking forward to having with his cousin.

At 8:00, Peter was told to take a quick shower if he wanted a story before bed, with Erin going upstairs with him to supervise.

"So when were you planning on telling Calla?" Harry asked Dudley once Erin had left the room. 

"Tell her what?" Dudley answered, his eyes not meeting Harry's.

From where she’d been sitting in the living room Calla had heard her name, so of course she was eavesdropping, standing unnoticed in the hallway outside the kitchen.

"You know, Dudley. What she is. Calla turns eleven next year, doesn’t she? This isn’t something that will just go away if you ignore it long enough. Any child with magical blood has their name on the registry for Hogwarts as soon as they’re born." 

In the hallway, Calla was nearly trembling with excitement. What I am? she thought. Could _that thing_ I do really be magic? With the taste of hope sweet in her mouth, Calla began to think back on some of the strange, confusing, and now and again brilliant occurrences that had taken place in her life, things that always were accompanied by unanswered questions. It was a relief to realize that all of this could somehow make sense.

Dudley groaned and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, expelling his breath in a loud whoosh. "I know what she is. And Mum knows, for all that helps. Maybe you and I can deal with her, but what about Erin? She doesn’t have the slightest idea that there is a whole different world out there with witches and magic spells and that her daughter could be part of it! What am I going to tell her?" Dudley continued. "Erin’s so happy that Calla’s made it into St. Dorothy’s – that was her school, by the way, and she’s having Calla try out for an elite girl’s football league too." Dudley’s last words were spoken in a defensive yet almost challenging manner, the unspoken "and what’s wrong with that" evident in the tilt of his head as he looked across the table at Harry.

She will get a letter, whether you like it or not, and since yours is a Muggle home she will have it delivered personally by someone from Hogwarts who will want to talk with your whole family and explain everything." Harry put one of his hands through his hair, mussing it, continuing in an almost embarrassed sounding voice. "You remember what happened when I got my letter…"

"Bloody effing hell," Dudley swore.

"Is everything all right Duds?" Erin called as she came down the stairs. Calla, almost caught in the act of snooping, managed to slip quickly back into the living room and pick up a book she was supposed to be reading for school, thankful that the light was too low for Mum to see her guilty face. Mum headed for the kitchen, but glanced in at Calla first.

"There’s not enough light in here for reading, dear, if that’s what you’re doing," she said. Calla gulped, turning the book the right way up before her mother commented further. "You have school tomorrow; please go up and take your shower now."

Calla groaned and stomped up the stairs. This was so unfair. She was way older than Peter, why was her bedtime only at nine o’clock when his was at half eight? And tonight especially! Calla wanted to stay where she could hear more of what the adults were talking about – it was about her after all! 

Calla took the quickest shower she could manage and stood by her open bedroom door in her nightgown, running a wide-toothed comb through her damp hair. She knew that she’d be in big trouble if she were caught on the stairs, but how frustrating it was that she couldn't hear anything beyond the faint murmuring of the adults' voices. That was until she heard her mother scream.

%%%%

"Calla’s upstairs?" Dudley asked, looking a bit anxiously towards the hallway as his wife sat back down at the table. Dudley cleared his throat, and after a quick look at Harry began to speak. "Right. Erin, Harry and I were talking a bit about next year when Calla's done with primary school, and he said he noticed that Calla has some special – ugh… " Dudley trailed off, frowning and glancing again at Harry, who nodded at him encouragingly. With a noticeable gulp, Dudley carried on. "He noticed that Calla has some special gifts and abilities. Harry went to a boarding school in Scotland that specializes in – "

"Oh, are you talking about Hogwarts, then?" Erin cut in, the beginning of a sparkle of excitement in her eyes contradicting the even, conversational tone of her voice.

Harry and Dudley goggled at her, gobsmacked. This was a déjà vu moment for both of them, reminiscent of a long ago evening on Privet Drive when Dudley, his parents, and Harry had all talked about Dementors.

Erin smiled at her husband and his cousin. "Close your mouths, you don’t want to attract flies. I’m sorry love, but I’ve kept a secret from you," she continued gently, looking beseechingly at her husband. "Please don’t be angry with me, but I think I need to tell you about my best friend from primary school, Orla. She was a witch."

Erin had grown up next door to Orla, the two of them becoming fast friends from the time they were old enough venture outdoors to play under the watchful eyes of their mothers. In school, Orla was considered a little odd, but loyal Erin did not care what the other children thought of her. She had known her friend long enough that some of the unusual things that Orla could do did not seem at all strange to her. 

"I accepted it as just part of Orla," Erin said. “We were quite the pair of opposites, though, with Orla being smart and into her books, and me with my sports and pretty much rubbish at everything else. When we were in year five, just like Calla is now, a woman who called herself Professor McGonagall came to see Orla. It was on her eleventh birthday. I remember her Mum calling over the fence for Orla to come home." 

At this point, Erin stopped her narrative and suddenly looked at Harry, comprehension dawning on her face. “Oh, so that means you …"

"Yes," answered Harry.

Erin blushed and continued a moment later. "That night Orla told me everything at her birthday sleepover. She even showed me her letter from Hogwarts, and we sat up most of the night talking about how exciting it was that Orla would be able to go there." At this point Harry raised his eyebrows, and Erin countered with, "Well, we were best friends; we never kept secrets from one other, and I was thankful that Orla decided that even this would not change things between us." 

"So you knew about magic. Didn’t you notice anything different about Calla?" Dudley asked his wife.

Erin nodded her head, clearly embarrassed. "Yes, when Peter was a baby. I saw Calla do a few things that seemed so familiar - I guess she reminded me a bit of Orla when she was very young. But I didn’t know who I could talk to about it, and unfortunately," she continued wryly, "your Mum got to me first." Harry and Dudley both groaned. Erin gave them both a puzzled look. "You don't sound very surprised."

"Aunt Petunia hates magic," Harry stated flatly.

"It’s a, ugh, long story," added Dudley. "What did Mum say?" he continued.

"Well, your Mum denied that anything was wrong, was adamant that Calla was just feeling left out because of the new baby, and suggested I get her enrolled in nursery school or some special activity. I started her in ballet class right afterwards."

Dudley sighed. "So what happened to her? Orla, I mean.”

"Orla’s parents moved away during her first year at Hogwarts. We kept in touch somewhat, but we lost track of one another when my mum and dad split up and I had to move the following year. I never saw her again." Erin sighed unhappily. "I’ve always wondered what happened to her."

"I might know," Harry spoke up, as Erin looked at him with a hopeful expression. "I think I remember there was an Orla Quirk a few years behind me in school. Now, I can’t promise you anything, Erin, especially since your friend came from a Muggle – that means non magical – family. Because of our war in the 1990s, some Muggle-borns my age went missing or didn’t finish their education at Hogwarts, but I’ll try to look into it for you."

Erin shrieked and jumped up, practically knocking the table over in her haste to envelop a startled Harry in a gigantic hug. "You clever, clever man!" she cried, placing a kiss on his cheek.

A few moments later, an anxious looking figure appeared in the doorway, apologizing for being out of bed and assuring her mother not to worry, that whatever happened it would be all right.

This time Calla was not in trouble for getting out of bed; on the contrary, she was invited into the kitchen to take part in a conversation that would once again change her life.

  



	3. Impressions

Cassiopeia Jones stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Better hurry, you’ll be late for breakfast," it told her.

"I know," Cass answered. She was running uncharacteristically behind schedule, and didn’t need her mirror to remind her of the fact. No sooner had she gotten out of the shower she had been approached by one of her firsties. Fiona Grant had asked her straight away if she knew whether some of the first year Slytherin girls were the children of Death Eaters. Cass tried to reassure the girl that many of the families of convicted Death Eaters had gone to live outside of wizarding Britain, but Fiona didn't seem convinced. 

“But I recognize their names!" the younger girl had insisted, scowling. "My Da will make me come home."

"I’m sure that any student with the same surname as a former Death Eater is only a distant relation," Cass tried again. Mollified, Fiona nodded and sidled out of the room.

Cass drew a deep breath, quickly combed some hair potion through her curls, and began to use her wand to fluff her hair. Was she just being stubborn to insist upon doing her hair in this manner, rather than in braids like her mum and sister Ophelia? Braids would certainly be a lot easier, especially on mornings such as this one was shaping up to be. Another item running through Cassiopeia’s head was how much information about her firsties she should tell her fellow Prefects at their next meeting. Cassiopeia had volunteered for this job thinking that mentoring a group of first year girls could be like having her own little fan club, but so far her cute little eleven-year-olds had the potential to turn out to be a little more trouble than she had expected them to be. Rosier was definitely the Queen Bee, complete with her own deputy, Selwyn. It was disturbing that these two girls had been raised with the kind of pureblood supremacy attitudes one usually didn’t see as much since the war ended twenty years ago. She sighed and put on the rest of her school uniform. Checking herself the mirror one more time, Cass saw in its reflection yet another face peering at her through the doorway. This time it was Calla Dursley.

Excited, yet nervous about her first day of lessons, Calla had woken up early that morning. It was only 6:30 am, yet oddly enough the dormitory was flooded with bright sunlight streaming through its sole window. Weren’t they supposed to be down in the dungeons? Calla went over to investigate quietly enough, yet despite her tiptoeing across the room, Chloe Travers' head poked out of the curtains surrounding her bed.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, it's still too early," Calla whispered.

"I’ve been awake," Chloe answered. "Someone else got up even earlier than you, and she was loud." The bed that Fiona had occupied was empty, the curtains pushed back and duvet drawn up neatly.

"Well, don’t wake _them_ up," Calla continued in a low voice, motioning with her chin towards the other two beds. 

Chloe gave her a look and shook her head. "I’m going to shower, but hope they’re up by the time I’m ready to get dressed and do my hair." Chloe’s hair was the color and texture of corn silk and definitely looked the worse for wear this morning, with a large snarl on one side of her head from where she had slept on it.

It didn’t take Calla very long to dress in her uniform and pull her hair back into a thick ponytail. Mum always told her that her blonde hair was very pretty and one of her best features, but since there was so much of it Calla usually wore it in one braid or pulled back in the manner she had today. "Very presentable," said the mirror. "Thanks!" Calla answered. Noticing that Chloe was not ready yet, and seeing that there was plenty of time before she had to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, Calla decided to go off alone to find Cass and ask the Prefect some of the questions she'd been tossing around in her head since bedtime last night.

Peering around the door of Cass’ dorm room, Calla saw the older girl doing up her green and silver tie as she looked in the mirror. 'Hi, Calla! You’re up early," Cass said with a friendly smile.

"I know," Calla said. "I wanted to ask you something about the Sorting last night."

"Go ahead," replied Cass evenly.

"Why was it so quiet at first when the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin? And why have some of the girls never met a Muggle-born witch before?"

 _This one doesn’t miss much. Cute eleven-year-olds, what a load of dragon shite! They’re still little Slytherins after all._ Cassiopeia paused for a moment and smiled wryly to herself before she answered. 

"My roommates are still in here getting ready. Why don’t we talk as we walk up to the Great Hall for breakfast," she suggested to the younger girl. When Calla nodded in agreement, they began the trek up the short set of stairs to the Common Room, then through the dungeons and up again to the first floor of the castle.

"I wouldn’t worry about being Muggle-born," Cass began. "You know about the War, don’t you?"

"Just a little," Calla admitted.

"Well, you’ll be learning all about it soon enough," continued Cass. "Before the war there was a lot more prejudice amongst purebloods towards Muggle-borns. You never used to see any Muggle-borns and very few half-bloods in Slytherin, but that's changed a lot."

Calla had frowned listening to Cass' explanation. "Am I the only Muggle-born in Slytherin right now?" she asked.

"No," the other girl answered. "Charlotte Brodie is Muggle-born. She’s a sixth year with me, and then there’s that fourth year boy, Adler…" Cass snapped her fingers as she struggled to remember. "Merlin’s beard, what’s his first name … oh right, it’s Jacob, Jacob Adler. There are lots of Half-bloods, too. I’m a Half-blood."

"That’s only two others from Muggle families," Calla said. "Is that why the Sorting Hat told me that this would be a stretch?"

"Maybe," Cass answered slowly, "but maybe not. If the Sorting Hat felt you have the qualities prized by Salazar Slytherin himself, then you do belong here. You'll do fine." They had reached the doors leading to the Great Hall.

"Is there anything special I should do?" Calla asked.

"Just be yourself. That’s what got you here in the first place. And by the way," Cass added, "the windows in our dormitories are charmed to resemble the day outside, even if we are down in the dungeons. Just pull the curtains around your bed before you go to sleep at night and the morning light won't wake you up."

Within a short amount of time, the Great Hall had filled up with hungry, noisy students. The Slytherin first years had found a place together at the far end of the table. The boys were already involved in enthusiastic conversations, while the girls were taking a bit more time to open up to one another. Audrina and Sophie were whispering together, leaving Calla to attempt a conversation with Chloe. She was acting nice enough, yet Calla could tell that she was simultaneously trying to listen in to what the other two girls were saying. Fiona sat across the table next to Alec McKenzie, who was laughing with another boy who looked to be a new like-minded friend.

As they were finishing up their eggs, sausages, and toast, Professor Taggert came by the table with their class schedules. Calla looked over her piece of parchment, intrigued. No maths, that was a relief, but what could Defense Against the Dark Arts or Charms be all about? Transfiguration was another puzzle, but sounded as if it could be interesting, and the other four on the list, History of Magic, Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy might be comparable to the history or science classes she would have taken at St. Dorothy's.

Chloe, momentarily distracted from her eavesdropping attempt, looked over at Calla’s schedule. "So we’re all together, then?" she commented.

Calla looked at the piece of parchment that Chloe held out to her. "Yes, mine’s the same as yours."

"Mine too," Alec’s friend Damian said, obviously relieved. "Now we can all get lost together trying to find the classrooms.”

"Last night Cass said she’d show us how to get to our classrooms that are upstairs," Fiona told him. "We havenae even seen what’s above the main level yet."

True to her word, Cassiopeia Jones came over just then and offered to help the first years find their way to their first class, Charms. As she led them upstairs, she helpfully pointed out certain landmarks, making sure to point out the trick step on the staircase.

"I must run so I won’t be late for my class. Do well today, and don’t forget to pick up some points for Slytherin!" Cass reminded them.

No sooner had the Ravenclaw first years arrived and lined up, the door opened and the students were ushered in. Professor Sanjiv Bhat was thin, black-haired and bespectacled. Taking out his wand, he told the class that he always liked to begin with a few demonstrations. Within moments, several objects began floating around the room, including the Professor's desk and chair. Impressed, the students were longing to begin this kind of lesson immediately; however the majority of the hour was spent taking notes. Calla decided that taking notes using quill and ink was much more enjoyable than it had been in Primary school, and Professor Bhat's animated tone of voice as he lectured made the subject seem interesting and fun.

The first year Slytherins attended two more lessons that day: Herbology, once again with the Ravenclaws, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. Calla could already see that the personalities of her instructors would have great deal of bearing on whether she would enjoy a subject or not. She hadn’t been sure about Herbology to start with until they had taken a class with Professor Neville Longbottom. Professor Longbottom obviously had a great love for what he taught, and managed to communicate this to his students in just one lesson. Professor Taggert, on the other hand, was dispassionate enough in his presentation of Defense Against the Dark Arts that his new students wondered how they would ever get through the class with him as an instructor.

The rest of the week flew by in a blur of classes and new experiences. Each evening, the first years' discussion at the Slytherin table or Common Room was very often a detailed analysis of the positive and negative aspects of each professor. This usually included speculation on how much they could get away with, and along with information gleaned from the second years, how to either gain recognition or get by undetected in class, depending on one's personal preference. The opinion of most of the first years was that they generally liked Professors Bhat and Longbottom. Potions Mistress Morton and her apprentice also received positive reviews. They were a bit more ambivalent about Professor Davies, who taught Transfiguration and Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, as many felt it was too early to know much about them. Poor ghostly Professor Binns was as boring as everyone had promised he'd be, and Professor Taggert, their own Head of House, was the least favourite of all. He did not rank highly in anyone’s opinion, and was generally referred to as 'that old git Taggert' or "that stuck up prat."

"My parents know him," Audrina informed the group as they sat eating steak and kidney pie for dinner on Friday night. "My Mum said in her letter that it might just take a while until we get used to him."

"I don’t know, Dreen," said Sophie. "I think he’s creepy." Several of the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I may get used to him, but you’re barking if you expect me to like him," added Alec.

Audrina smirked.

Audrina Rosier had already managed to gain the notice of her fellow students in just the first week. She wasn’t conventionally pretty as her friend Sophie was, yet gave the impression of being so. Her personality commanded attention, and she ruled with underhanded remarks and mean glances. Everyone laughed at her jokes, but Merlin forbid if you were the subject of one of them. No one wanted to get on her bad side, and Audrina used this as an advantage in gaining control of many of the Slytherin first years.

Calla found that she needed to be careful in her interactions with the domineering girl. Despite the assurances of Cassiopeia on the first morning, Calla still felt at a disadvantage due to her Muggle background. Most of the others didn't appear to care, and treated her as they did anyone else, yet Audrina Rosier had a way of sounding insincere or disrespectful in the way she spoke to or interacted with Calla.

Alec and Fiona were the only two in the class who didn’t seem to be taken in by Audrina. Alec could turn any snide remark back into a joke, whereas Fiona could expertly express distain or indifference with raised eyebrows or rolling eyes. Calla wished that she had that kind of courage, but did not particularly want to emulate Fiona, for obviously the independent girl did not care what others thought of her or where she ranked on the social ladder.

Unfortunately for Calla, she did care.


	4. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The background for a new original character mentioned in this chapter was originally created for an earlier AU fan fiction. Rather than try to resurrect the story I'm going to give brief synopsis that will explain how this character came into being.
> 
> As a double agent before and during the second Voldemort war, Severus Snape's personal life was a mystery. When Harry Potter looked at the memories Snape had entrusted to him, he found a very surprising piece of his enigmatic professor's life that no one had been aware of: Severus Snape left behind a son. 
> 
> Snape did not disclose any aspects of his relationship with the child's mother in the memories, but he did leave instructions for his son's care if he didn't survive the war. Harry saw the memory of Snape approaching Arthur Weasley and exacting a promise from the older man. After the last battle and Molly's extreme grief over losing Fred, the Weasleys were unable to fulfill this commitment. Along with being instrumental in exonerating Severus Snape after his death, Harry Potter, along with his new bride Ginny, were able to step up and raise young Liam Snape.

%%%%

A tapping sound was heard at the kitchen window as the Dursley family sat at breakfast one morning in late October. 

"Peter, finish your milk," said Erin, as the boy jumped up from the table.

"But it's Hootie," he said, letting in the multi-colored owl. "I want to give him a treat." The male Long Eared owl had become almost like a pet to the Dursley family, residing in Peter's room when he was not at Hogwarts or out at night to hunt.

"Let's see what Calla has to say," said Dudley, unfastening the piece of parchment from the owl's outstretched leg. "She's doing well with her lessons, but says that she still has to work hard to get an 'Acceptable' on her essays. She is doing very well with what she calls wandwork in the classroom, which makes up for the essay and test marks and often gets points for her house."

"Oh, well done, Calla," cheered Erin. "Does she say what she's been doing in her classes?"

"She finally turned her match into a needle, one of the first in the class to do so," continued Dudley proudly.

"That must be her Transfiguring class," remarked Erin. "Now, what's the other one where she uses her wand?"

"Here it is. 'We've worked on changing the colors of wooden blocks in Charms, and next we are going to learn how to make a feather float! I can't wait!'" Dudley read.

"That's wicked!" said Peter. "What else can Calla do?"

"Peter, you need to go upstairs and get in your uniform," Erin told her son. "We'll be leaving for your football match in thirty minutes. You can hear more about Calla's letter on the way over to the field." She stood and began reading over Dudley's shoulder. "'Potions is like science. Right now we're making medicines in our cauldrons. We've already made a bruise paste and a Potion to clean and take the sting away from scrapes and scratches. Professor Morton is nice and a good teacher. If any of us need help during the lesson, her apprentice, Mr. Snape, comes to our table. Sometimes he shows us the best way to chop an ingredient, but he doesn't just tell us what to do. If we have a question he asks us even more questions until we figure out the answer. That's because he's a Ravenclaw. I've never had a teacher who made me think before, but it's not that bad. Everyone says Mr. Snape is James, Albus and Lily's brother. Do you know anything about that?'"

"Does she talk about friends?" Erin asked her husband.

"This is what she writes," said Dudley. "'I don't see Lily very much except in the classes we have with the Grr – ugh - the Grrfenders,'" he mispronounced, making it sound as though it rhymed with the word defender. "Are you having as much trouble as I am keeping all those Houses straight?" Dudley asked, giving his wife a befuddled look.

"I remember what she wrote when school first started. There's Harry's House, the one where all the brave ones go, then the one where they're all swots."

"That's right," said Dudley, "and then the cheerful, hard workers and finally Calla's House, the ones who are sneaky and want to get ahead of everyone else."

"That's our girl," Erin laughed. "They certainly got that one right."

Erin squeezed Dudley's shoulder as he continued to read. "'Most everyone in my House is pretty nice. There are two girls in first year with me, Audrina and Sophie, that I don't like very well, and I don't think they like me much either. I think I should try to get them to like me, because they are Purebloods – that means from old wizarding families. I don't know much about who the important people are in the Magical world because I grew up Muggle. What do you think?'" Erin frowned at that.

"She'll work it out," said Dudley. "I'll write back to her this afternoon."

%%%% 

Calla was gradually getting to know the first year students in her House, but didn't feel close enough to any one of the girls to consider her a real friend yet. Paired with Chloe Travers in several of her classes, Calla found the slight, blonde girl interesting in that she had an innate talent for gathering information about anyone or anything.

 _And I thought I was good,_ Calla thought after Chloe had unearthed some giggle-worthy gossip about a Slytherin girl who was dating a sixth year Hufflepuff.

On the other hand, Chloe was a talebearer and a crybaby.

Audrina and Sophie used the lure of their friendship and influence to alternately draw others to them only to exclude them whenever they felt like it.

Fiona was another hard nut to crack. Calla thought that the Scottish girl reminded her of a cactus she'd seen on a family vacation to Spain. Content to stay close to Alec, whom she'd known forever, Fiona's prickly exterior almost dared others to get close to her. Fiona didn't seem to care about her lack of female friends either. On the last few Sundays, Calla had seen her coming in from the school grounds, alone.

Calla had enjoyed flying lessons so far. Happy that Lily Potter had given her a few pointers and a broom to practice on while the Dursley family had visited last summer, Calla had surprised the combined Slytherin/Gryffindor class by not raising her hand when Madame Hooch asked which students had never flown before.

One afternoon, two older boys that Calla recognized as being from her House watched their lesson. "Dursley, Hightower and Collinswell, I'd like you to stay after class," announced Madam Hooch.

"They're probably going to talk to you about Quidditch," Lily Potter called over to Calla once they were up in the air. "I knew when you flew for the first time last summer that you were going to be good!" Chloe, who had been flying nearby, simply stared.

At the end of the lesson, one of the boys, Constantine Evert, drew Calla, Damian, and Basil aside and introduced himself as the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. With him was Scorpius Malfoy, a third year who played the position of Seeker. 

"First years are not allowed to play on the House teams, but we've identified you three as the best flyers of your year and would like to work with you," the burly seventh year said. "This way you'll be ready when you are able to try out next year. We can't promise that you'll have a place on the team even then, but if you work hard you might be experienced enough to be back-up players. "

"We have a lot of sixth and seventh years on the Slytherin team right now, so we want to prepare ahead for when they graduate," Malfoy added.

Chloe cornered Calla in the bathroom that evening. "How do you know her?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. "You grew up like a Muggle and she's a Potter."

"I'm not a Muggle and we're related," Calla answered, brushing past Chloe who obviously was eager to find out more.

By the next day, it seemed as if everyone in Slytherin was aware of Calla's possible connection to the Potters. It was Audrina herself who approached Calla before Charms that morning, asking the same question that Chloe had the night before.

"All right, my dad and Harry Potter are cousins. I thought everyone knew that!" Calla exclaimed, exasperated.

"I want to know more about your family," the other girl stated. "Can we talk some more later?"

In Charms they were attempting to levitate a feather for the first time. After teaching them the swish and flick movement and the words _Wingardium Leviosa_ , Professor Bhat made his way around the room to observe the progress of his students.

"No! No! Mr. McKenzie, you are stabbing with your wand as if you are trying to slaughter some poor animal," he admonished Alec, much to everyone's amusement. "Not too large a swish," he told a few others. "Miss Selwyn, are you feeling impatient this morning? It shows in the way you are performing your flick." After a few minutes had passed, Professor Bhat called for Calla to come up front and face the class. "I'd like you to demonstrate the proper wand movement," he said. As Calla performed her swish and flick, the class was told to observe the graceful, sweeping movement of her wand along with the lack of wasted wrist motion. 

"Excellent work, Miss Dursley, you may take ten points for Slytherin. Much improved Mr. Gordon and Miss Singh! You both have the right idea." Everyone in the class knew that Professor Bhat was Sabita Singh's uncle; she overcompensated for this by working extra hard in Charms so it wouldn't seem as if he were showing her any favoritism.

Calla returned to her seat and was greeted with smiles and whispered "well dones" from several of her classmates, including Audrina Rosier.

The following Saturday was the first Quidditch match, with Slytherin facing Ravenclaw. Wearing her House colors, Calla joined her classmates in the stands to cheer for her team. It was a tense, exciting game, with each team swapping the lead several times before the Snitch had been caught by Scorpius Malfoy, ending the game with the score 220 to 80 and a Slytherin victory.

The high spirits following the Quidditch game carried over into the Great Hall that evening, with the younger Slytherins acting especially rambunctious at their end of the table. After hearing several loud shrieks of laughter from a group of girls reading the Agony Aunt column in _Teen! Witch Weekly,_ Tim Simon and another Prefect slid down the bench to try to gain control of the situation. 

"Oi, you lot settle down or there'll be no party in the Common Room tonight," he said. "Taggert's looking over here with his AK eyes."

“AK eyes?” inquired Damian.

"You know, the old Avada Kedavra," answered Tim.

"What's Ava – " Calla began loudly, eliciting groans, hisses, and shushing motions from her fellow students.

"Let Papa explain," Tim replied with exaggerated patience. "It's one of the Unforgivable curses, the Killing Curse."

Noticing the shocked looks on some of the first years' faces, Adrian Flint, the fifth year Prefect, moved closer and joined the conversation. "You can't really do the Killing Curse by simply looking at a person," he said. "Someone made that up about Taggert a few years ago and it stuck."

Calla nodded her head. "Oh, so it's like the saying 'If looks could kill' then."

"My Muggle grannie says that all the time," said one of the second year boys, getting glances of acknowledgment from some of the other Half-bloods.

"Well, kiddies, dinner's almost over," said Tim, standing up. "Finish up, then you can all go downstairs and make as much noise as you like."

%%%%%

Calla slowly packed up her books after the last class of the day and made her way back to the Common Room. The castle already had a festive atmosphere, for tonight was the Halloween banquet, something that Calla had been looking forward to for weeks. _It's too bad that Halloween falls on a Thursday this year,_ she thought as she gave the password and entered.

In a corner, Calla noticed a large crowd of first and second years clustered around Alec and Damian. Sophie and Chloe pulled her into the center of the group so she could see what held everyone's rapt attention.

"Look at their hair," said Sophie. "Isn't it brilliant?"

The two boys sported hair colored Slytherin green complete with narrow silver stripes throughout.

"Alec will do all our hair like that for the banquet if we each give Damian two Sickles," Chloe said eagerly. 

Fiona was in the midst of an argument with Alec.

"C'mon Fiona, give in. Nothing will go wrong."

"I've seen the kind of spells you like to try and I dinnnae trust you," Fiona answered stubbornly. "Let's see the book you got it from!"

"Bossy Moo!" said Alec, which Fiona countered with several Scottish insults that most of the others could only imagine what they meant. 

"Shut it, you two, or we'll be losing all our customers," said Damian. "I swear you're as bad as those old witches and wizards that have been married for a hundred and twenty years!"

"I'll have a go," said Basil Collinswell, stepping to the front of the group. "Just let me go get my Sickles."

"Go up to our dormitory room, the whole lot of you," instructed Alec. "We cannae let the others see us before the feast." 

The younger Slytherins' green and silver hair was definitely a hit at the Halloween banquet, earning approving glances from even some of the sixth and seventh years. Even Fiona had finally relented after extracting a promise from Alec to change her hair back to brown as soon as the party was over. Calla thought the banquet was great fun, especially since she had only the Muggle version of Halloween to compare it to.

It was such a shame that they had to get up early for lessons the following day. Even worse than having to go to class after a night of too many sweets and too little sleep, Alec was demanding another sickle each to turn everyone's hair back to its natural shade.

"I won't," snarled Audrina, as Calla and Chloe returned to the dormitory after meeting up with Alec and Damian in the common room.

"He's turned his friends' hair back for nothing," added Chloe. "That's not fair."

"Well, McKenzie is going to find out that we can be just as stubborn as he is," Audrina answered, "He can just sod off; he won't get as much as a knut from any of us."

"That's right," agreed Sophie. "Don't you think that the Professors will make him change our hair back when we have to go class looking like this?"

By lunchtime, Sophie's prediction had come to pass. After spending the morning dealing with complaints about his students not complying with the school dress code, Professor Taggert swooped down upon the Slytherin table as though he were an owl bearing particularly bad news.

"Do you realize how many House points you have lost us?" Taggert demanded, once he separated the green-haired students from the others. "I expect an explanation." The first and second years exchanged guilty glances.

Predictably, Chloe Travers was the one to speak up. "McKenzie performed the charm and Hightower charged us each two Sickles. They changed themselves back, but Alec wouldn't do the counter spell on any of us unless we give them more money!"

Professor Taggert was fairly simmering with rage. "I want all of you involved in this blatant lack of respect for school rules to follow me to my office, and that means RIGHT NOW," he said, disregarding everyone's half-eaten lunches on the table. "That includes the both of you, Mr. McKenzie and Mr. Hightower." Alec stuffed the remainder of his sandwich into his mouth, washed it down with a swig of pumpkin juice, and got up with the rest of the group.

Once in Professor Taggert's office, the green-haired first and second years stood in a row while their Head of House interrogated Alec about the type the charm he'd used. After the boy finally admitted to using an advanced spell he'd read about in a book, the Head of Slytherin glared at him for several moments as he decided on the proper way to deal with the problem. Alec McKenzie refused to be intimidated, and met the professor's gaze with a defiant look.

"And what makes you think, Mr. McKenzie, that you know enough to attempt spells that are much too advanced for a first year student?" growled Taggert. Alec looked down, a smirk on his face. "I fail to see what is funny. You could have seriously injured one of your classmates because of your ignorance. Now tell me why this spell cannot be undone!"

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I dinnae know, Professor. I was able to change anyone who asked me on Thursday night, but it willnae work today."

"Come here, girl," Professor Taggert said to Sophie, who was standing closest to him. Taking out his wand, he murmured an incantation. Sophie's hair remained green and silver.

"Other teachers already tried that, sir," Sophie said. "They couldn't understand why it wouldn't work either."

"Silence!" hissed Professor Taggert as Sophie squeaked and flinched back. "Have you had Charms today? Has Professor Bhat tried to do anything yet?" Taggert's question was answered with a roomful of heads shaking no. He exhaled loudly in a frustrated manner. "Miss Selwyn, go back to the Great Hall and fetch Professor Bhat here. If he is finished with his lunch go look in his classroom. Tell him I sent you, and it is of utmost importance. Mr. McKenzie, bring me that Merlin-cursed book!"

Professor Bhat tried to look unhappy and stern as he attempted several different charms on the students' hair, but periodically his mouth twitched with suppressed mirth.

"I can't figure out how a first year was able to perform a spell this complex. Surely this effect must be accidental. It has a time consideration added on which looks as though the charm may impossible to reverse after a certain number of hours have passed." Most of the girls gave exclamations of dismay, and several began to cry. "The good news," continued the Charms Professor, "is that I believe the color will begin to eliminate itself naturally over a period of time. Have any of you noticed any fading since yesterday?" Several of the girls nodded yes.

"Mr. McKenzie and Mr. Hightower, you will both spend every evening next week with me in detention," Professor Taggert said to the two miscreants. "And, in addition, you will return all the money you've collected."

Damian looked outraged at this last directive, but Alex simply shrugged again, earning another glare from Taggert.

Friday evening was spent socializing in the Common Room. Several noisy games of Exploding Snap were in progress, and in a semi-secluded alcove, a group of third and fourth year girls and boys were playing a game that looked very much like the magical version of the Muggle game "Spin The Bottle." The first and second years found that many of the older students were interested in hearing about what had happened in Professor Taggert's office, and the younger Slytherins basked in the unaccustomed attention. In just a few short hours, Alec had gone from being an object of derision to a hero for "standing up to that prick, Taggert."

"So what's up with Professor Taggert anyway?" Damian asked Tim and Cass, who had joined a group of first years sprawled out on several adjacent sofas. "He has to be the unfriendliest bloke I've ever met."

"Oh, so you've figured that one out," Cass said sarcastically.

"Why does he teach at Hogwarts when everyone knows he doesnae even like children?" inquired Fiona. She swatted at Alec, who had abandoned a group of third year admirers to squeeze in next to her on the couch.

"That's the second most asked question about our beloved Professor," said Tim, "the first being 'How is he able to walk with that stick up his arse'."

"Och aye, that's him all right," exclaimed Alec, snorting with laughter.

"He really doesn't get on well with anyone except his N.E.W.T. level students – that's the sixth and seventh years," explained Cass. "And even then, he has his small group of favorites. Don't feel bad – we've all had to deal with it."

Tim and Cass exchanged glances. "Don't worry, Cassie," Tim said. "With the contacts you have over at the Ministry, you'll have a bloody brilliant career even if you don't make Head Girl next year. You'll do just fine without sucking up to that git."

"But you should be Head Girl," Calla said. "You're such a good Prefect. Can't we do anything to help you? I'm sure we can all come up with a plan."

Cass shook her head. "The Headmaster selects the Head Boy and Girl. He relies strongly on two recommendations - one from the Head of House, who is in our case, Taggert," at this she rolled her eyes "and another from the Deputy Headmaster who unfortunately also is - "

"Taggert," they all chorused, groaning.

The noisy jeers had attracted the attention of Audrina, who was sitting in one of the alcoves with Sophie, Chloe and Basil. "Calla, why are you sitting over there with McKenzie?" she demanded, her voice carrying loudly across the room. "Next thing you know your hair might be turned Gryffindor red or worse."

Fiona and Alec looked at each other in mock horror, and then looked away, smirking. "Oh no, we couldnae have that, could we," Fiona remarked under her breath. Calla felt her face growing hot. She had been enjoying sitting with the others, but got up and joined Audrina's group anyway.

By Sunday evening, the hair situation had taken a huge turn for the worse. Granted, the silver was gone and the green beginning to fade, but the results were less than attractive. Chloe was in tears; her platinum blonde hair was now the colour of brownish-green swamp water. Calla's hair was just slightly better than that, with Sophie and Audrina's brown locks faring best of all. Fiona went about with her dark brown hair loose and flowing and an "I told you so" expression on her face.

The boys affected by the spell had agreed to short haircuts, which took care of most of the problem; the girls however were united in their refusal to do the same. Fortunately, their plight had come to the attention of two fifth years, Mimi Wong and Leticia Wilkinson. Mimi and Leticia were wildly popular with the older girls, but the younger ones had not yet had a chance to get to know them.

"They're our experts when it comes to hair styles and fashion," Cass informed the girls, who were all hiding out together in the second years' dormitory room. "Go see what they can do to help."

"Hmph," said Audrina, fingering a strand of her olive green hair. "They can't change the colour back, so why should we bother."

"Just go. They'll at least be able to do something with it to draw the attention away."

The girls were a little shy upon entering the fifth year dormitory, but Mimi and Leticia made them feel welcome right away. Their corner of the room had been made up to look like a miniature salon, complete with moving pictures and posters of models showing off some of the latest styles. Upon closer inspection, the girls saw that many of the photos displayed were of Hogwarts students themselves.

"Isn't that Isabella Hickson?" exclaimed Sophie excitedly, dragging Audrina over to the picture of the Head Girl, minus her usual Ravenclaw uniform and studious expression. "Look at her hair! She looks so smart, like she's at least twenty!" The picture of Isabella inclined her head and smiled at them in thanks.

"Cass told us that you girls needed some help with your hair," Leticia said, motioning them to sit down on her bed. "May I?" she asked one of the second years. In a very short time, Leticia had the girl's hair pulled back in a tight bun, which Mimi then surrounded with a flowery ribbon to draw the attention away from the colour.

"Oooh," chorused the girls, impressed with the results.

"That's the way my mum used to fix my hair for ballet," said Calla. "Do mine next!" She expected to feel the familiar pulling sensation as her thick hair was secured back, but grinned in pleasure as her hair was magically styled to stay in place without clips.

"We can do all of you guys tonight," Mimi said. "Your hairstyle's been charmed so it can't get mussed up when you sleep. Just come back every day for new flowers or ribbons until all the green is gone."

 _Dear Mum, Daddy, and Peter,_ (Calla wrote)

_We had a lot fun on Halloween. A boy in my class changed our hair green and then couldn't change it back. He got in trouble, and we all have to wait for it to fade away, ha ha. Thanks for the advice about how to act when I'm around Audrina and Sophie. It turns out I didn't even need to do any of it. They found out that I'm related to Harry Potter, so I guess that makes me important enough for them to want to be friends with me. I'll write more soon._

_Love, Calla_

__

__

P.S. Peter, this school owl is called Persis. You can give her one of Hootie's treats, but she really likes bacon.


	5. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh happy day! My editing has gone extremely well, and I will be posting chapters daily.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated.

Calla and Chloe sat shivering in the Quidditch stands one grey March afternoon. The game would not begin for another hour, but they were there to wait for the boys that Audrina and Sophie fancied to show up. As Audrina's best friends, Calla and Chloe were instructed to wait for the boys to arrive, and then move over to seats nearby once they did. 

"Brrrr, it must be below freezing out here," Calla complained to the other girl. Despite the warm boots on her feet and the Muggle fleece jumper she had put under her cloak, the damp air seemed to seep right into her bones. She hoped that the boys wouldn't come early. If she and Chloe looked too obvious when they moved over before the stands began to fill up, the boys might think that _they_ were the ones who wanted to talk with them. Just thinking about that made Calla squirm with embarrassment. Some of the older boys, especially those she trained with on the Quidditch team, weren't bad, but Calla just didn't see what the fuss was about with some of the first and second year boys that Audrina and Sophie were always chasing after. _Bugger,_ she thought, privately practicing the swear word for the very first time. _If only the game would start._ But until then, there were plenty of people to watch, and conversations to listen in on.

Out of the corner of her eye, Calla saw a group of Hufflepuff first years filing into the stadium. She and Chloe exchanged glances.

"I hope Hufflepuff loses today," Chloe said. "It will so fun to throw it in their faces afterwards."

"Won't it!" Calla agreed.

The hostilities with the Hufflepuffs had begun months ago. Impressed with the Slytherins' Halloween adventure, a number of first and second years had been following Audrina and her friends around, thinking that the group's notoriety would rub off on them somehow. Audrina, not at all interested in having a group of hangers-on, had rudely told them all to sod off in no uncertain terms. Most of them had, except for that annoying Damaris LeFevre who just had not gotten the message. The Slytherin girls had tried ignoring her first, and when that wouldn't work, resorted to ridicule and mild hexes to keep the other girl away. By then, Damaris' Hufflepuff housemates had noticed that she had become Audrina's target, and had loyally rushed in to defend their friend. Unfortunately for them, they were no match for Audrina and her gang.

This would have continued to carry on without much notice had it not been for a first year Gryffindor who'd decided to step into the fracas. Imogen Smythe, who'd always had a heart for the underdog, had taken on Audrina, and she'd turned out to be much more of a formidable opponent. Audrina had countered with her personal best: name calling and rumour spreading. Things had continued to escalate between the two of them, ending with an "accident" in Potions class one afternoon. Imogen's cauldron had exploded, sending her to the hospital wing.

It had been a very grave-faced Professor Morton who had lectured the combined Slytherin/Gryffindor class the following day. She had gone on about safety, and without mentioning names, warned the students not to interfere with anyone else's work. Even though there had been no way of proving it, everyone seemed to know that Audrina and her group had done something that day that had caused Imogen's mishap.

Calla had begun rationalizing her role as one of Audrina's helpers and defenders when things had first started with the Hufflepuffs last autumn. That's what friends did for one another, wasn't it? And even though she had felt somewhat badly that Imogen had been hurt, she'd managed to convince herself that the Gryffindor had deserved it after all the nasty things she'd said about Audrina. Even the look of disappointment and, yes, disgust on Lily Potter's face as they had left the classroom that day brought only a small twinge of guilt. At this point, Calla was in way too deep.

%%%%%

Cass did not stick around to socialise after the Prefects' meeting later that week. She'd had about as much as she could take of Phoebe Nott, the seventh year Slytherin prefect. Phoebe was one of the few people with whom Cass had an antagonistic relationship; it could easily be said that the two girls had disliked each other on sight. Cass had always thought that the older girl was too stuck up for her own good. She knew that for some, having a proper name and family ties still mattered, but where did Nott get off acting as if she were better than everyone else? _Granddad Jones might be Muggle-born,_ Cass thought angrily, _but Mum's a Shacklebolt, for Merlin's sake!_

Tonight, one of the Hufflepuff prefects had complained _again_ about the mean pranks Cass' first year girls were continuing to play on Damaris LeFevre and her friends. Rather than backing her up, Phoebe had implied that it was Cass' fault for not doing her job properly. So much for house solidarity! Cass rolled her eyes. Those girls seemed to be everywhere at once; how in Hades was she going to keep track of everything they did? When the bad behavior had first started, Cass thought that it would help if she could divide the group up somewhat. Reasoning that it was about time the girl started thinking for herself, Cass had taken Sophie aside to speak with her one evening. The pretty brunette had listened to Cass, blue eyes wide as she earnestly agreed with her Prefect that yes, some of the things her friends had been doing were wrong, and that she needn't go along with them. Cass had felt a sense of smug satisfaction, until the very next day when Sophie turned around and continued to carry on exactly the same way she had before her little pep talk.

As Cass walked quickly through the common room, she smiled, greeting several of her friends. Once inside her dormitory, though, she cast silencing charms and let loose a string of expletives.

This was one of the days that Cass wished she weren't a Prefect. What she wouldn't give right now to hex the whole lot of them into next Sunday!

%%%%%

Harry and Ginny Potter lingered over a late Saturday breakfast, after spending much of the earlier morning making love and having a lengthy lie in. Now that Lily was at Hogwarts, this time alone had become an extended second honeymoon; actually it was the first honeymoon they had never had. Out of necessity, the Potters had adopted war orphan Liam Snape within weeks of their hasty wedding. Their first few years together had been a blur of Harry's Auror training, Ginny's career with the Harpies, and juggling childcare duties.

An owl tapped at the kitchen window and Ginny let it in, recognizing one of the school owls from Hogwarts.

"Now who do you think this might be from?" Ginny said playfully, giving the owl a treat and some water.

"It has to be Lily," remarked Harry. She uses that girly-looking seal on her parchment." The two of them sat side-by-side at the table, reading the letter from their daughter. "Looks like the Gryffindor Quidditch team is actively training possible recruits now. Lily's been selected to work out with them. Good for her!"

"Way to go, Gryffindor! Don't ever give those Slytherins an advantage," Ginny said in her "Rah! Rah! Go Team!" voice. James and Albus both played for Gryffindor. "But what's this?" Ginny asked, frowning.

Harry looked at what Ginny was pointing to. "That doesn't sound good," he said. Every few letters he asked Lily how Calla was doing at school. This time Lily spoke very negatively of her cousin, saying that she'd really changed since she'd begun hanging around several of the meanest and snobbiest girls in Slytherin.

"'I really don't like her at all, anymore,'" Ginny read. "'Her group says bad things about others, and they've played some horrid tricks on a few first year Hufflepuffs and on one of my Gryffindor friends.'" 

Harry shook his head. "I never saw _that_ coming. Do you think I should tell Dudley?"

Ginny gave him a look he recognized well after many years of living together. "I don't think we should get involved. You can't solve everyone's problems, love," she said, stroking his arm. "It's good enough that you gave your cousin's family the help you did once Calla showed she had magical abilities. We don't know Calla that well, after all."

"Don't we?" Harry asked. "I know Dudley and Erin."

"But her grandparents are Vernon and Petunia Dursley," Ginny said dismissively. "You can't hatch unicorns from dragon eggs." Ginny waved her wand, and the breakfast dishes flew over to the sink where they began to wash themselves.

%%%%

  


Former Headmaster Severus Snape waited in the portrait that hung in his son's sitting room. A private man, he was considerate to give Liam his own space as well, and rarely showed up unannounced. Today would be different. There would be news to tell, a decision to be reported. Liam let himself into his quarters, whistling a tune that he had been practicing on his guitar. "So you've heard, then?" Liam called across the room to Severus, not entirely surprised to find the older man there.

"Of course I've heard the news. The former Headmasters are the biggest group of Nosy Parkers I've ever had the privilege of associating with," Snape said with a sneer. "Since Christmas I've had to endure the indeterminable gossip and even the placing of bets as to whether or not Professor Morton will finally marry her long-suffering suitor."

"Yes, she turned in her resignation to the Headmaster two days ago," said Liam. "Felicia's first love has always been research, and that kind of work will also let her marry and have children before it's too late. I ended up unwittingly becoming her confidant these past several months."

"Which I'm sure you found tremendously enlightening," the former Headmaster said.

Liam raised an eyebrow. "We've spent a lot of time discussing my career goals once I achieve my Masters. It seemed only natural for me to ask Felicia what influenced her to choose the path she's taken." The older Snape looked at his son appraisingly, always fascinated to observe the variety of traits that made up Liam's character. Severus was well aware that he would not have inspired the confidences of a 40-odd-year-old witch while still in his twenties.

"She will do well enough. Miss Morton was one of the more talented Potions students in her year, once she overcame her Gryffindor tendencies to act first and think later," Severus said with a smirk.

"That being said, Flitwick's offered the teaching job to me, and I've accepted," Liam said, a spark of excitement in his eyes.

"And what of your research? I'd have thought you were perfect for that sort of life as well. The time spent teaching dunderheaded children here at the castle will cut into that time considerably."

"I know that, but at this time it just seems right. I learned a lot about myself while I was at Uni – kind of got my head straightened out about some things, I guess. Even though I need a certain amount of time on my own to re-enervate, I've learned the difference between solitude and solitary, if that makes sense to you. I don't think I'd be happy working in a lab day after day." Severus nodded as Liam continued. "I anticipate having time to do some research while I teach, and plan on doing so. Sanjiv is Head of House for Ravenclaw, so I won't have the kind of responsibilities that Felicia has now."

"If Professor Morton is no longer Head of Gryffindor House, that means the position will fall to - " Severus Snape's eyes widened in growing horror as his thoughts began to make the logical progression. 

"Neville Longbottom," Liam broke in smoothly, beginning to laugh at what he privately called the "Well I'll be buggered" expression on his father's painted face.

%%%%%

Before anyone could even blink, the school term was over and, after final exams were completed, the summer holidays beckoned. Calla thought she did well enough on her final exams, but she would have to wait to see her marks once they were owled to her home.

Calla had mixed feelings about her first summer away from the magical world. Some older Muggle-born students had already talked with her, preparing her how to answer the kind of questions that friends and family would ask about school. That seemed easy enough. What concerned Calla the most about the summer holidays was the amount time she would have to spend away from her friends, who all lived very far away. It wasn't fair that the other three would not have the same problem; coming from magical families, they were able to travel no matter how great the distance. With only the promise of letters exchanged by owl, saying goodbye to Audrina, Sophie and Chloe on the train platform was not easy.

Calla yawned and stretched after having a nice lie in one morning in early July. Breakfast first, then her workout. That was always fun, especially since Constantine ('you lot can call me Con') Evert, the Slytherin Quidditch captain, had given her an assignment for the summer.

Con had praised her progress after she'd practiced the entire year with various members of the team. "Malfoy and the rest have nothing but good things to say about you," he had told Calla. "I know you won't get a chance to fly during the hols, but you can still prepare for the tryouts."

"How will I do that?" Calla had asked.

"We've got you down as a potential for two positions, Chaser or Beater. You have more of a chance of making back-up Beater. You're pretty strong for your age, plus you have the right body type for the position." Calla had looked down at herself – a lot of what Mum called her baby fat had melted away this year, but she would always be stocky. "Is there any way that you could take up boxing?" the team captain had asked.

Calla had grinned at him. Easy peasy. "My Dad was a boxer when he was in school. He has all kinds of equipment in our basement."

"Oh, excellent!" Con had said. "Tell your Dad that you need to build your upper body strength, and he'll know just what to do."

Gran, of course, had been appalled. "Couldn't you find something more ladylike for her to play?" she asked Erin one day, as the sounds of Calla and Dudley's workout traveled up the stairs.

"No," Erin answered. "She needs to do this to prepare for try-outs for a school team next term." At this Petunia made a disgusted noise, turning her face away. _It's a good thing she doesn't know about the other,_ Erin thought. Dudley had also been taking Calla to his gym, where she had been sparring with the owner's young son as well as several other girls her age.

"You know how important it is for our whole family to stay active and in good health," Erin said to her mother-in-law. This was always her trump card whenever Petunia made remarks about her family's "obsession with athletics." Vernon Dursley, Petunia's husband, had died of a massive heart attack at the age of fifty-three.

After the first few weeks of being home, Calla realized that she had slid rather effortlessly back into her old life. Mum had signed her up for a summer football league, and she was also beginning to enjoy the time she spent catching up with old friends from her town. They were fun to be with, and compared to the girls at school, so uncomplicated. 

Calla wrote to her school friends faithfully. Chloe wrote back a few times, and she had received a short birthday greeting from Sophie. Audrina had dashed off a quick answer to Calla's letter in the very beginning of the summer, but there'd been nothing since then. The three girls had gotten together several times already, once for an entire week at Audrina's house. Calla knew that there was no way she could have traveled to Audrina's, but the knowledge of being excluded still stung.

Calla's emotions were conflicted, and she felt a vague sense of disloyalty. Audrina and Sophie were the girls who were going places. She should feel proud to be their friend, and not worry about the conditional aspects of the friendship, or all the tasks she was required to do for them. That's just what she had expected boarding school to be like. _Next year should be easier,_ Calla thought. _With a new crop of first years, perhaps I'll be the one who will finally get to give some of the orders._


	6. Observations

Calla sat in the back seat of her Dad's electric auto, trying not to feel anxious about the snarled traffic ahead of them. She had hoped to arrive at platform 9 and 3/4 early this year, for she'd had the scene all planned out in her head for weeks now. She would see her friends standing on the platform with their parents, and introduce them to her family. Audrina or Sophie's mum would say something like, "Oh, you're the Calla that we've heard all about. And this must be your Dad. Aren't you Harry Potter's cousin?" After a few minutes of chatting together, the parents would have it all figured out how Calla and her friends could see one another during the next long holiday. 

Upon their arrival at King's Cross Station, Calla saw right away that this was not going to happen. It had been a mad rush to secure a luggage trolley and get through the barrier that led to the platform. Everything here seemed to be moving in fast forward, for by now a majority of the Hogwarts students had boarded already. Peter began to complain in a loud voice; he had also hoped to get to the platform early enough that he could see people do magic. 

"Don't worry Peter, you'll see it someday soon," Calla told her brother, in what she hoped was a reassuring tone of voice. Kissing her mum and dad goodbye, Calla gazed up and down the platform to try to catch sight of any of her friends. Out of the corner of her eye, Calla saw Fiona, Alec, and Alec's older brother saying their goodbyes. She purposely walked down a ways so that she wouldn't have to sit with them. It wouldn't do to make this trip a repeat of last year's.

"Calla! In here!" Hearing a familiar voice, Calla looked up to see Chloe's blonde head sticking out of one of the open windows. Making sure that a porter had loaded her large trunk, Calla happily joined her friends in their compartment.

Sitting at the Sytherin table in the Great Hall with her classmates, Calla watched the first years file in behind Professor Taggert. As her eyes flicked around the room, she noticed a number of details about the decorations that had escaped her attention last year when she'd been too preoccupied with her own Sorting to notice. Had she looked so little and scared a year ago? _It's so much nicer to be a second year_ , Calla thought. She now knew all the older students in her House by name, and she was on speaking terms with many of them. She smiled as sixth years Mimi Wong and Felicia Wilkinson, both sporting wonderful new hair colors beneath their pointed hats, returned her wave.

The Sorting Hat sang a different song this year, and Calla watched as eight new firsties became Slytherins. The Head Boy and Girl were introduced: Coriander Boggs from Hufflepuff and Harry McCarthy, a Gryffindor. Calla felt a small pang as she watched _her_ Prefects, Cass and Tim. Would a Slytherin ever be picked for those positions? 

After the sumptuous banquet, which all the second years agreed was even better than the one last year, Calla and her friends left the Great Hall and slowly made their way down to the dungeons. 

"Let's go say 'hi' to Cass," Calla said, as they approached the hidden entrance to their Common Room. Sophie and Audrina were happy enough to see Cass this year, now that she wasn't going to be, as they said, bossing them around any more. 

Once inside, they saw that Cass had her hands full helping Shae Valentine, the sixth year Prefect who had been put in charge of the new girls. One of the firsties was crying loudly, and in between sobs complaining in heavily accented English how horrid the dungeons were, and how unfair it was that her Papa had to move her entire family to England from their home in Spain. Cass and Shae were both trying to comfort her, while the other first years looked askance, clearly embarrassed by the emotional outburst. Exchanging superior glances with one another, the second years gave the Prefects a quick wave, and went off to find a perfect place to see and be seen.

Once seated, the girls saw that they were to have some competition for the very desirable area close to the fireplace. A group of fourth year boys marched over, clearly annoyed that their sofas had been taken over by some lowly second years.

"Run along, little girls," one of the boys growled, gesturing with his head that they vacate what was thought of as a piece of prime Common Room real estate. Audrina shook her head and Sophie giggled at them.

"C'mon, bugger off," said Jack Jenkins, the biggest of the three.

Interested in seeing the outcome of the confrontation, Calla and Chloe watched as their two friends continued to ignore the boys' snarled demands, turning on the charm instead.

"There's plenty of room for all of us," Audrina said sweetly, moving over and patting the sofa cushions.

"Jack and Andre, come sit here," added Sophie, indicating the place between Audrina and herself. The boys complied, their facial expressions showing an obvious dislike of this plan, but the third boy, Rafe Howell, sat down next to Calla, smiling at her. He had been the back-up beater for the Quidditch team last year, and the two of them began an effortless conversation, speculating about the chances for the team this year, and who might be trying out. Jack and Andre sat with bored looks on their faces, trying to ignore Audrina and Sophie's attempts to chat them up. After a few minutes, Jack muttered a muffled, "Let's go," and the three boys left.

Sophie looked appraisingly at the retreating back of Rafe. "He's pretty cute," she remarked to Calla. "Do you like him?"

Calla pulled a face. "He's just my Quidditch mate. I'm going to try to beat him out for a place on the team," she said, grinning. The girls nodded approvingly. None of them were particularly interested in talking sports with Calla, but competitiveness was something that they all understood very well indeed.

%%%%%

Calla breathed in the crisp autumn air as she and Chloe walked back to the castle after their Herbology lesson. In just a few short weeks, the Castle grounds bore the look of the changing seasons, the trees resplendent in beautiful shades of gold, rust, and red. _It's lovely to be back,_ Calla thought. After spending the summer as a Muggle, coming back to Hogwarts just felt right. The sameness of the castle and its environs, the routine of daily lessons and homework, and the company of classmates brought a small measure of tranquility to Calla's striving spirit. 

Calla wanted this year to be different than the one before had been. She still felt the constant need to stand out, and was tired of being seen as just another one of Audrina and Sophie's hangers on. Deep inside, Calla was aware that she was not considered Audrina or Sophie's equal, and this left her feeling left out and confused. When she thought through her available options, she wasn't sure whether she should talk with Audrina and Sophie and make her feelings known, push herself forward, or just toss it all. Calla's concern was that any one of these actions could result in just the opposite of what she intended it to, and rather than bringing her closer in, the girls could drop her, and would so without a second thought. Several times already, she'd worked up her courage to take the matter in hand, but then Audrina would smile and laugh at one of her jokes, or Sophie would take her arm as they walked to class, appeasing Calla's fears once again. Calla never doubted Chloe's friendship, yet the blond girl seemed as if she were really only a slight step above Calla in the group's hierarchy.

Hoping that the first years would fill some lower positions in her tangled web of friendships, Calla had asked Audrina if they could approach the younger girls to see if or how they might fit in. Audrina herself did not need to make overtures; she felt her reputation alone was enough. The three Slytherin firsties, though, had shown polite disinterest in any offers of friendship made by Sophie, Chloe, or herself. The three new girls had already formed a very solid little group, and looked as if they did not want to involve themselves with anyone else. Even the Spanish girl, Susana Delgado, had fit in with her classmates without any additional trouble after the one disastrous night. Calla would see her walking to class arm in arm with Janie Bulstrode and Gwendolyn Murray, or giggling with them as they sat together in the Common Room.

Evenings in the Common Room were quite different this year. When they were still first years, Calla and her classmates had been relegated to the least desirable places to sit while they socialized or did homework. Even though you couldn't call the entire first year class "best friends" with one another, they fell into an easy camaraderie as they did their work each night. Calla had found the evenings enjoyable, despite that the amount of homework they were assigned each week was so much more than she had been used to having in primary school. The boys had always been good for a laugh, and the way Alec and Fiona sniped at one another was funny, rather than annoying. Now that they had more access to other areas, the second years usually split themselves into smaller groups. Fiona and Basil, two of the more conscientious students, often spent several evenings a week revising or doing homework in the library, where they claimed they could work in peace without the distractions of the Common Room. Alec and Damian, now left together for much of the time, did not make a point of sitting with the girls.

All this did not sit well with Audrina. An average student, she not only needed extra practice with her spells, but also depended on studying with the others to help fill in facts for her when she was just too busy to read entire chapters of her textbooks. Sophie could have been a much better student than Audrina, but chose not apply herself. It was obvious to anyone that these two girls had been told from the cradle on up that their many other attributes would get them further in life than their brains would. 

The four girls sat in an alcove one Thursday night, each doing homework with various levels of concentration. Calla, half-way through her fifteen inches for Professor Bhat, wondered why Charms essays could be so boring to write when doing the spells themselves were so much fun. Sophie and Chloe were taking a break, sitting on the floor doing the "What Type of Girlfriend Are You?" survey in _Teen! Witch Weekly_. Audrina sat with her Charms book open in her lap, dark eyes scanning the room carefully. They stopped as they lit upon Fiona who sat across the way, her head bent over her own parchment.

"Calla, go see if Grant wants to come sit with us," Audrina suggested.

Everyone knew that Fiona's final marks had been the highest of anyone in their year, but this year she had become right selfish in her refusals to help anyone else out. Calla knew that her invitation would most likely be refused, and, no surprise, a minute later she walked back to the alcove alone. Feeling very uncharitable towards the Scottish girl, Calla remarked loudly and mockingly to the others that Fiona hadn't wanted to sit with them because they "needed to 'do their ooon werrk.'" That brought a laugh, at least. _Like they would really want that swot to sit with them for her charming personality alone_ , Calla thought crossly.

%%%%%

Late for Friday's lunch, Audrina sailed into the Great Hall, coming down the aisle to stand directly behind her friends.

"Common Room right after this," she dictated, making the directive seem both exciting and secretive. "We've a lot to talk about!"

"What about?" Chloe looked up from her vegetable soup, the glint in her eyes identifying her as all-in as usual.

"Planning for the weekend, of course," Audrina answered, sitting down in the place Calla and Sophie had made for her. 

"Calla already said she'd fly with me and Hightower this afternoon," Basil told Audrina from his seat across the table. "We need to practice."

"Do you mind if I go with them?" Calla asked. "Tomorrow's Quidditch try-outs, remember?" Audrina acquiesced with an almost imperceptible movement of her head.

"Why should you practice together? Aren't you competing with each other for places on the team?" Sophie asked, puzzled.

"Not really," said Calla. "We're all going out for different positions." Sophie hadn't the slightest idea what any of the players did on a Quidditch team, but she nodded anyway.

"Dreen, let's go watch tomorrow," Sophie said in a coaxing tone of voice.

"Of course we will! Didn't someone ask you to come see him try out?" Audrina teased, and Sophie blushed, stealing a look under her lashes at a place further down the table where a group of fourth year boys sat. 

The three Quidditch team hopefuls hurriedly finished their meals and practically ran out of the Great Hall towards the broom shed. As second years, each of them had come to school with their own broom. The boys had been given their brooms a year ago, but Calla's brand new Nimbus 2020 had been a late birthday gift from her parents.

Calla gave a whoop of joy as she kicked off and shot upwards. She had to be the luckiest girl alive! Far, far below, the school grounds spread out in a stunning panorama as Calla and the boys chased one another through the air, throwing a Quaffle back and forth. She had missed flying so much. With the wind in her face, all her petty thoughts and doubts seemed to blow away like cobwebs, and for this moment alone, Calla was perfectly happy.

 _Dear Mum, Daddy, and Peter,_ (Calla wrote)

_The Quidditch try-outs for my House were today, and I've made the team as a back-up Beater! I flew so well, even after not being able to practice all summer, and my hits were strong and accurate. All the boxing really helped! There was only one boy whose try out for this position was better than mine. He's two years older than me, and was a reserve player last year. The rest really were rubbish, even some of the older ones. I'm so excited that I can finally practice with the whole team. Since the other Beater is a seventh year, the team captain also told me that my chances of playing full time next year are very, very good! Thank you again for the lovely broom. It's so fast that I know it made a difference._

_  
_

Love,

Calla


	7. Confrontation

For the teachers of Hogwarts, the end of September was considered to be one of the most pleasant times of the school year. With the newness of beginning the term past them and the distractions of Hogsmeade visits, Quidditch matches and Halloween weeks away, the students came to lessons focused and willing to learn.

This had, unfortunately, not been the experience for Professor Liam Snape, Potions Master. After the last lesson of a week that had seemed to stretch out indeterminately, Professor Snape waited while his N.E.W.T level students exited his classroom. Resisting the urge to groan aloud, Snape carefully sat down at his desk, letting out a long breath. _Beginning Monday, I'm going to insist on assigned seats for this lot,_ he thought, unconsciously running his hand through his hair.

The younger students had not been the problem. By the second term last year, Professor Morton had him teaching all the first through third year lessons. That meant that this term's second through fourth years were familiar with him and the way that he liked to run the classroom. And since school was brand new to them, anyway, most of the little firsties were still on their best behavior, of course. But what was going on with the others? Those in the N.E.W.T classes had been at Hogwarts while he was still a student. Were they deciding to test him? He'd given out more detentions these last five days than Felicia ever had. And the girls! Liam wasn't sure what they were playing at, but it almost seemed as if they wanted detention. After several minutes of mulling it over, things swiftly sorted themselves to make a bit of sense to him, and Liam flushed as his thoughts reached a possible conclusion. _The bloody cheek of those little bints! Well, two could play that game. If detention with Professor Snape was what they wanted, detention with Professor Snape was what they would get._ Mentally congratulating himself for the well thought out solution, Liam smirked and gathered up the stack of parchments littering his desk. If he marked essays in his rooms, he could call for a house elf to bring some tea and biscuits.

%%%%%

With the beginning of October just around the corner, Quidditch team practices began in earnest. Apart from the race to the finals for the Cup, this was one of the most exciting times of the season. The players of each team, spurred on by the possibilities of a winning year, were motivated to practice long and hard as they prepared for the opening matches.

Calla felt a pleasant sense of fatigue as she left the Quidditch pitch late one Saturday afternoon. This had been a good practice for her. She walked with three seventh years, Captain and Chaser Rory Boot, Beater Tim Simon, and Keeper Imelda Burtwhistle, all who had given Calla encouraging advice and constructive comments during the practice.

Several Slytherin girls had been watching the practice from the stands, and one of them separated from the group and approached them. Rory and Tim smirked at one another.

"I can't believe Howell, that useless tosser! Dating a second year," Tim said.

"She doesn't look like any second year I've ever seen," Rory commented under his breath, and Tim whistled softly in agreement.

Imelda huffed at them, and Calla felt her face growing warm. Calla could see as well as they could that Sophie, at thirteen, had the looks and figure of a much older girl, but it always gave her an uncomfortable feeling when she heard boys, especially those whom she counted as her friends, talking about Sophie that way. When they practiced or talked about Quidditch together, Calla felt as if she was almost Tim or Rory's equal, but during the times when the boys' conversations ventured into more adult-like areas, she felt as awkward as a five-year-old. Saying a quick goodbye, she broke off from her teammates and let Sophie and the others catch up with her.

"Did Rafe leave already?" Sophie asked breathlessly.

"No, he was still in the changing room when I left. You know he wouldn't go on without you, silly cow," Calla answered fondly. 

A moment later, Rafe did come up behind them, catching Sophie around the waist and making her squeal.

"Come on, hags, let's sod off and leave these two," Audrina said with a knowing smile, adding to fourth year Rafe, "Make sure you say 'hi' to your mate Michael for me!"

The Slytherin girls, all second years, along with Wynne Gastrelle, a third year and wannabe group member, continued on to the castle. Calla, caught up in her thoughts, only paid partial attention to the girls' chatter. Sophie, despite her ties to Audrina, was an easy girl to like. She, as did all of Calla's friends, enjoyed her gossip, and yet didn't speak quite as maliciously of others as Audrina or Chloe did. Sophie's ties to Audrina went as far back as early childhood, and Calla often wondered if it weren't for that or her family's history, the girl would have even been Sorted into Slytherin to begin with. At times there was almost something almost, well, _Hufflepuff_ about Sophie's loyalty to her best friend Audrina and her willingness to follow the other girl's lead without question.

Audrina herself never inspired Calla's affection. She didn't need to. Firmly ensconced as leader of the group, Audrina was secure in her position. Second year had begun without some of the inter-house dramas that had taken up the girls' time and energy as first years, and by now many of them counted on Audrina to come up with ideas that kept their lives from becoming dull.

The dim light filtering through the dormitory window on Monday morning promised an overcast, drizzly day ahead. Calla got out of bed slowly, not looking forward to the day's lessons. Mondays were always hard for her after the relative freedom of the weekend, and a cloudy, dull day did not make things any easier. The curtains were still drawn around most of the other beds, but rather than disturb her friends, Calla dressed and went up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The students at the Slytherin table were fairly subdued, mirroring Calla's frame of mind. About half of the second years were there, eating quietly, present in body if perhaps not in spirit. Calla found a seat across from Chloe and Basil and greeting them, sat down, reaching for the platter of eggs.

One person that she just didn't feel like dealing with this morning was Fiona. Ever since the homework incident in the Common Room several weeks earlier, Calla had often felt the other girl's eyes on her. Fiona's glances were sly and calculating, showing a hint of superiority as if she knew something that Calla didn't. This morning, Calla had made sure that she sat several seats down and on the same side of the table as Fiona, hoping to block her view with the bodies of her classmates. 

As Calla left the Great Hall with Chloe, she noticed Fiona walking a short ways ahead of them. Calla had wondered when the business with Fiona had first started, whether she should tell her friends about this recent development, or if confronting Fiona herself would be the best idea. Either way, Fiona was in need of an attitude adjustment. She was just about to turn to say as much to her friend when she noticed her cousin Lily Potter walk over to Fiona and tap her on the arm. _Fiona knew Lily? What could that be about?_ Calla wondered, allowing her natural inclination to spy speed up her pace as to listen in on any conversation between the two of them. Ignoring Chloe's plea to slow down, Calla pushed herself forward. The only thing she was able to hear was Lily telling Fiona, "… tea on Friday." _They probably both belong to some stupid club,_ Calla thought disdainfully, no longer interested in something sounding so frightfully dull.

Calla entered the Potions classroom just barely on time, already in a temper for having to stay after class in Herbology. Her baby Madrakes had been most uncooperative, scattering dirt all over her work area as she struggled to repot them. On top of that, Professor Longbottom had shooed off the rest of the class who were lingering around afterwards, leaving none of her friends to wait for her while she cleaned up her workstation.

Much to Calla's dismay, no one in Potions looked as if they were sitting in their usual places. Corwin Creevey was sitting at the desk she normally shared with Chloe, leaving no other empty seat except the one by Fiona.

"Please sit down, Miss Dursley," Professor Snape told her. "You will sit with Miss Grant for the rest of the term."

_Excellent,_ she thought, _now I have to put up with Miss Bloody Perfect. Although on the other hand…_ Calla gave the appearance of intently focusing on the front of the classroom while she thought of all the ways having Fiona as her lab partner could work to her advantage.

"Today we are going to be brewing a simple memory enhancing potion," said Professor Snape. "Now, how many of you would like to have this potion available when you sit your next exam?" Exchanging glances with one another, five students slowly put their hands up. Professor Snape raised one eyebrow. "Those of you with hands raised may put them down. Thank you! You've just showed me that you did not read the chapter in your textbook before coming to class. Now who can describe for me the proper use of this potion?"

Hugo Weasley raised his hand. "Very old witches and wizards who are having trouble remembering spells and things use this potion. It strengthens their magic and helps bring back some of their normal brain function."

"Well done, Mr. Weasley. I can see you've completed your reading. You may take five points for Gryffindor." The Professor began walking back and forth across the front of the room, making eye contact with the students sitting in the first few rows. "Now can anyone tell me of an unintended use that was discovered for this potion?"

Corwin Creevey's hand shot up. "It also works for Muggles," he said excitedly. "I've actually seen it! May I tell the story, sir?" Snape nodded his assent. "A while back, everyone in my family noticed that my Dad's old auntie Pam was forgetting people's names and how to do all kinds of simple things. She was wandering around her village, and acting right scary at times. Well, my mum, she's a Healer you know, gave her the Memory Enhancing Potion, and in a few months Auntie Pam was almost back to normal. Now she's just regular scary like she always was," Corwin commented wryly. 

Professor Snape laughed along with the class. "Thank you, Mr. Creevey. Now, those of you who had your hands up before – I would like you to go back and read your chapter tonight. You're to write twelve inches of parchment summarizing it, to be turned in by next lesson."

Professor Snape turned and flicked his wand, and the instructions for the Memory Enhancing Potion appeared on the blackboard. "As second year students, you will be concentrating on the mechanics of potion brewing," the Professor told his class. "One of the skills we'll begin with is the use of various stirring patterns, starting with the less difficult ones, and gradually increasing the complexity over the course of the year. As you look at the ingredients I've put on the board, this potion will look deceptively simple. _Do not_ be lulled into complacency. I expect you to follow the directions carefully if you want full marks for today. You have sixty minutes."

"Ha ha, if this isn't the funniest thing," Alec laughed as he pulverised ginger roots. "Here's a potion for people who can't remember, and it has so many directions that they'll never remember how to make it!"

"Yeah," said Hugo, Alec's new seatmate. "I can just see some old blighter getting the steps totally bollocked up." He did an imitation of an old man shakily stirring his cauldron, and the boys snorted with amusement.

"Shh," hissed Sophie from across the aisle. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Damian had been assigned to Sophie as a seatmate. "I'm trying to concentrate," he mocked. "Well bugger me! Selwyn's actually thinking!"

Lily Potter, industriously dicing daisy stems, was purposely trying to ignore the conversations going on behind her. Finally, as the comments and laughter didn't abate, she stopped chopping and turned around. "Shut it, all of you. You boys are so un-funny today."

"So what are you going to do, Potter, tattle to your 'big brother,'" Damian jeered, his hands forming quotation marks. "I can hardly wait." Apparently he did not have much patience with Gryffindors, especially those bearing the names Potter or Weasley.

Lily turned and went back to her work with a small 'hmph', prompting a quiet "Sorry, Lily" from her cousin Hugo. Damian shook his head, mouthing the word 'mental'. 

The work was coming along in a quieter manner in the back half of the room. Calla looked over to see Fiona smiling with satisfaction as she concentrated on carefully stirring the bronze colored mixture in her cauldron. Calla's potion, on the other hand, stubbornly remained a dull brown, and she continued to sneak looks at Fiona's cauldron. Fiona gave her a superior look, turning her body slightly to shield her movements from Calla's prying eyes.

_We'll see about that, Miss 'Do Your Ooon Werrk.'_ With a surreptitious movement, Calla eased her wand out of her robes and sent over a stinging hex. Fiona's arm twitched and she began to struggle to keep her stirring speed slow and even. Calla smirked as the color of other girl's potion morphed from the preferred bronze to a lighter gold. She glared over at Calla, who shrugged her shoulders and met her glance with wide-eyed innocence.

"Stop it," hissed Fiona, giving Calla a hard nudge in the ribs with her elbow. The jarring motion did not have a good effect on Calla's own potion, which almost immediately thickened and began to give off a foul smelling steam.

"I'm not doing anything, you stop!" Calla whispered loudly. Out of the corner of her eye, Calla saw Professor Snape frowning as he noticed their interaction. Throwing all caution to the wind, Calla gave her wand one last flick, this time with disastrous results. The fire underneath Fiona's cauldron flared, and with a loud gurgle, the potion bubbled up violently, splashing her hand.

"You stupid cow!" Fiona instinctively reached to draw her wand, but after a summer of sparring with others, Calla's instincts proved faster. Slapping away Fiona's wand with her right hand, she formed a fist with her left and connected with the other girl's jaw. With a howl, Fiona launched herself at Calla, and the two of them fell to the floor, scratching, punching, pulling hair, and yelling insults. As their flailing legs made contact with the desk, the cauldrons above them wobbled dangerously, splashing out the now ruined potions.

Professor Snape hurried swiftly and decisively down the aisle. With a quick _Evanesco_ to empty the two cauldrons, he moved in to try to grab one of the girls. Fiona had now rolled on top of Calla and was slapping her with abandon, screeching as Calla yanked at her hair.

"Grant, Dursley, that is quite enough," Snape thundered. The classroom suddenly became still as if a Silencing charm had been cast, and the professor was finally able to get hold of each girl by the arm and haul them up off the floor. All three of them were breathing heavily.

"Miss Grant and Miss Dursley, I am taking a hundred points from Slytherin, fifty for each of you," Professor Snape said in a stern voice. At this, the rest of the Slytherins groaned in disbelief. "You will both have detentions with me every night for the rest of this week, and once class is dismissed, the three of us are going to take a walk up to Professor Taggert's office together." Trapped on either side of Professor Snape, Calla and Fiona still managed to shoot ugly looks at one other behind his back.

"Is a hundred points not good enough for you?" Snape asked them incredulously. With his hands he indicated two empty seats in the very back row. "Both of you sit until the class is dismissed. If I hear one sound or see any movement from either of you, I promise that you will lose even more points for your House." Turning back to the class, the Professor continued. "I'd like to see a show of hands – how many of you think that despite the distraction your work is fit to turn in?" Three hands went up, followed by two more that were raised more hesitantly. The lesson had been a total disaster.

The fortunate ones bottled samples of their potions while the rest were stuck with the chore of cleaning up whatever messes were left in their cauldrons. The undercurrent sound of grumbling buzzed throughout the room like a small swarm of angry bees.

Sitting in the aisle seats, Calla and Fiona both had to face their classmates as they were dismissed and began to leave the room. The Gryffindors shook their heads or gave them pitying smiles as they walked by, while the Slytherins were much more vocal in their condemnation of the two girls. "Stupid cows," "Thanks a lot," and "Good show," were some of the nicer remarks; there were also a number of angry threats, curses, and even a few attempts to punch or kick them. Calla looked entreatingly at each of her friends as they walked by, but each girl turned her face away, offering her no solace in her humiliation.

"Miss Travers," Professor Snape said as Chloe walked past him, "please go to Professor Taggert's classroom and ask him to meet us in his office."

Chloe seemed torn between the opportunity to tattle and the distaste of having to go alone to speak with her Head of House. Seeing the negative look on the girl's face, Alec piped up, "I'll go, Sir. Me and Taggert are mates."

Liam Snape eyed the boy, his expression sardonic. Professors and students alike knew that Alec was close to setting a school record for the amount of detentions served in just over a year. "I'm sure you are. Go ahead, Mr. McKenzie. And that's Professor Taggert, to you," he called after Alec's swiftly retreating figure.

%%%%%

Though a decorated war hero and a formidable duelist, Headmaster Filius Flitwick was aware that his short stature simply did not make him forbidding enough to impress the rules upon misbehaving students. Therefore, he gladly handed all of the school's major disciplinary issues over to his Deputy Headmaster. Professor Taggert, though not without his own faults, had an intimidating way about him that delivered the desired results with even the most hardened troublemakers.

Calla and Fiona had entered the Deputy Headmaster's office with brave enough faces, but after several long minutes of sitting under Professor Taggert's icy glare all traces of defiance had leached away. Finally, Taggert spoke. "Brawling like Muggles, I see," he said with a sneer. "Now why is this not a surprise? Dursley – Muggle-born. Isn't your mother also a Muggle, Miss Grant?" he said, his voice low and oozing contempt. "How either of you ended up in my House is beyond comprehension. Both of you are a disgrace!" Professor Taggert paused again to stare for a few more uncomfortable moments, his harsh expression emphasizing the seriousness of the girls' infraction. Once he felt the two had been sufficiently chastised, he turned and addressed the Potions professor.

"As Head of House for the _young ladies_ ," here the Deputy Headmaster managed to make the term sound like an insult, "I will be contacting each of their parents. Have you already set a detention for them?" 

"They will spend every evening with me for the rest of the week," Professor Snape answered. "I can assure you, Deputy Headmaster, that Miss Dursley and Miss Grant will have a most appropriate consequence for their misbehavior in my class."

"Very well then," said Professor Taggert. "Miss Dursley and Miss Grant, despite the fact that this will make me late to lunch as well, you are to sit here silently for fifteen minutes and contemplate what it means to be a Slytherin."

Trying to hide her resentment, Calla fixed her eyes on the floor. She wasn't sure what could be counted the worst part of the situation – her mum and dad finding out about the fight, giving up all the rest of her evenings this week, or having to spend time in detention with that irritating swot, Fiona.


	8. Detention With Professor Snape

With the exception of the Prefects, the older Slytherins normally didn't pay attention to any of the petty squabbles or drama that took place amongst the first and second years. In this case though, the loss of a hundred House points was enough to call anyone's attention to what had happened in second year Potions that morning. Arriving late to lunch, Calla was greeted with sneers and disparaging remarks by her Housemates – from those that did choose to talk to her, that is. 

The day continued in a dismal manner. By dinnertime, all of the comments, stares, and verbal abuse had stopped; now Calla was simply ignored by everyone. Fiona also sat alone in her own little bubble of isolation, but for Calla, there wasn't even any consolation in seeing that the other girl was being treated in exactly the same manner as she was. Calla gritted her teeth in anger, still refusing to take responsibility for her own part in the morning's fiasco. It was all due to Fiona and her attitude, totally _her_ fault that within the period of one short day Calla had become a pariah in her own House.

Having never served a detention before, Calla wondered what to expect as she went down to the Potions classroom after eating dinner. She'd heard plenty of stories from other students, but was still worried about the remark Professor Snape had made in Professor Taggert's office. What exactly did he mean by an appropriate consequence? Whatever the punishment might be, however, Calla was sure that it couldn't be any worse than the day had already been.

Calla was prepared to scrub cauldrons or write lines, but instead Professor Snape had something entirely different planned. Telling the two girls that they needed to learn how to work together, he explained to Calla and Fiona that they would be brewing the potion that they had been unable to complete properly that morning, and on top of that a report would be prepared to present to the class on Friday. _Just like a grown-up and a Ravenclaw, to think that all she and Fiona had to do was work on some stupid project together and suddenly we'll begin to like each another_ , Calla thought sourly as Professor Snape outlined his instructions.

The brewing went well enough. Calla and Fiona were able to split up the prep work and go on to finish the potion with a minimal amount of interaction between them, and Professor Snape pronounced their end result "acceptable." The next night could be a problem, though, for the girls were expected to work together on the presentation for their classmates. Practically the entire class had been unable to finish their potion, so Calla and Fiona were told to show them examples of what to expect at each stage of brewing the Memory Enhancing Potion when it was done both correctly and incorrectly. _With any luck, Calla thought, Fiona could be persuaded to do most of the work._

%%%%%

The pale autumn sunlight coming through the dormitory windows seemed to mock Calla as she slowly crawled out of bed on Tuesday morning. Savagely running a brush through her hair, she scowled at her image in the mirror. "Stupid twit," she told her reflection. She couldn't believe that just a day ago her life was nearly perfect, yet she had still whinged and complained about how horrid Mondays were. Calla would have given anything to have the last twenty-four hours back. It seemed unbelievable that she'd not been happy yesterday morning, when all she had ahead of her were the day's classes, and still had her friends, Quidditch practices, and enough free time to make her life worthwhile.

Late for breakfast, Calla straggled into the Great Hall and sat alone once again. Glancing at the Head Table, she saw Professors Snape and Bhat carrying on an animated conversation. _Git_ , she thought, glaring up at Snape as Professor Bhat laughed and clapped the younger man on the shoulder. _You have some nerve sitting up there all happy like that with your mate. He's probably telling you how bloody clever you are._

Seeing that the majority of the students were finished with their breakfasts, Calla grabbed her book bag and left the Great Hall, preparing to walk alone to History of Magic. As of yet, none of her close friends had given any sign of wanting to forgive her and welcome her back into the fold, and she wondered what it would take for any of them to begin speaking to her again.

The members of the Slytherin Quidditch team had been noticeable in their silence towards her so far, but that didn't mean that someone would still call her out. Calla wasn't entirely surprised then when Imelda Burtwhistle pulled her aside in the hallway. Resisting the urge to show any sign of exasperation, Calla schooled her face into the patient expression that she'd discovered worked best when being told off by an older student.

Imelda just laughed. "You look like you're just waiting for me to have a go." Calla nodded sheepishly, and the Slytherin Keeper laughed again, putting her arm around Calla's shoulder. "Let me give you a bit of advice. If you're going to brawl with someone in our House, save it for when you can do it in private. We don't like to air our personal business in front of the entire school." 

"Is that the reason why everyone is so angry?" Calla asked.

"Yeah, that and the hundred points, but cheer up, it's not like this hasn't happened before. They'll all get over it soon enough."

"My friends still won't speak to me."

"Rosier?" Imelda asked. "Hmph. Little bitch. That girl already thinks she's in charge of things. She's even had the cheek this year to start sticking her nose into some of _our_ affairs, but none of the sixth or seventh years put up with her. We just tell her to sod off. Don't get your wand in a knot, Calla, there're plenty of us who have your back."

The conversation with the older girl had lifted Calla's spirits just a tiny bit, and she continued along to her lessons in a better frame of mind than when she'd first gotten out of bed that morning.

For their writing assignments that night, Calla and Fiona were told they could use several additional Potions texts from Professor Snape's personal library along with their own schoolbooks.

"I'll take the part where we have to describe what each step should look and act like when it's done properly," Calla said, leaving the more difficult part of the research to Fiona. The other girl pulled a face, but grabbed a book and set about her work. _I'll be able to get my part done way before Fiona this time,_ thought Calla, doggedly beginning to write on her parchment. _I'll show her!_

After about an hour, Calla put the finishing touches on her essay only to look up and see Fiona sitting quietly at her desk, a humorous expression in her dark eyes.

"Don't let me rush you or anything," Fiona smirked.

"What's the matter with you – are you purposely trying to make me look bad?" Calla demanded. "I don't see why you weren't put in Ravenclaw," she said sulkily. "A swot like you would fit right in with Singh, Dilworth, and the rest of that lot, and then at least you'd have some friends."

Fiona glowered at the rudeness of Calla's remark, but countered with, "Well, I'd rather have no friends at all in Slytherin than the ones you go around with. If you really want to call them your friends …"

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Calla questioned angrily.

Fiona's expression had changed to the sly, superior look that she'd been affecting around Calla for the last few weeks. "I listen to what they say about everyone, and hear the names Rosier calls you behind your back."

Calla's heart sank, but she answered boldly, "Shows what you know. We all call each other names for fun – it's what our group does."

"Well, I dinnae think you'd be so happy if you knew that she calls you Mudblood."

"So what," Calla responded stubbornly. "Audrina, Sophie, Chloe and I always call each other 'Cow,' 'Slut,' and 'Hag.' We're just teasing."

Fiona looked askance, and for a moment Calla saw what almost looked like pity in the other girl's eyes. "You really dinnae know, do ye?" the Scottish girl said softly.

"Know what?"

"Mudblood is the worst possible insult that someone can call a Muggle-born wizard or witch. It means 'dirty blood.'"

"You're lying," Calla hissed, turning her face away so that Fiona wouldn't see the glint of tears in her eyes.

"I'm not."

Stung, Calla continued. "Do they all call me Mud – ugh, that word?"

"I've never heard Travers or Selwyn actually say it, but they laugh with Rosier and dinnae disagree with her."

Professor Snape chose this moment to approach the girls. "I see you've both done with your research, and it also looks like you've begun talking with each other about how you will present your findings to the class."

"Yes, we're starting to work things out, sir." Fiona, hiding the guilty look on her face, lied smoothly, not bothering to tell him what it was they were actually working out.

"Give me your work to look over, and come back at 7:00 tomorrow night," instructed the professor.

Fiona quickly gave Professor Snape her parchment and hurried out the door. Calla sat in her seat, not wanting to leave with Fiona, and certainly not ready to face anyone else. Her world in tatters around her, she waited for several minutes, then left the Potions classroom and slowly walked back to the Common Room.

Taking a break from grading fifth year exams, Professor Snape began to walk around his classroom, deep in thought. Upon returning to Hogwarts, he had thought his childhood experiences growing up in a large family would have prepared him more than adequately for the various personalities of the children he would be teaching. His first week of apprenticeship under Felicia Morton had taught him how unprepared he actually was. 

Something was bothering him, something that prickled just under the surface of his consciousness. A voice of caution told him that he needed to pay closer attention to the dynamics between Miss Dursley and Miss Grant.

%%%%%

Wednesday dragged on relentlessly. Even though some of her housemates were beginning to warm up to her, Calla was almost glad that her friends, well, her so-called friends according to Fiona, still weren't speaking to her. She didn't particularly feel like speaking to them, either. She also wasn't looking forward to having to interact with Fiona in detention.

That evening, it was apparent that Fiona felt the same. They both spent two or three awkward minutes shuffling parchments around, neither girl wanting to take the lead in beginning to organize their report. Professor Snape had just looked up from his grading, probably to tell them to stop wasting time, when a loud staccato banging on the door interrupted the uneasy silence. 

"Enter," called out the professor, and a frantic-looking fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect burst into the classroom.

"Madame Robins needs you in the hospital wing right now," she gasped. "Matthews and Zhao were messing around with some of their potions experiments in an empty classroom, and when it started to go wrong they used some spells that left them in a bad way, sir. They're both burned!"

Snape swore under his breath. How many times had he warned those two? "Go tell Madame Robins I'll Floo in after I've collected what I need. In the meantime tell her to send word through the portraits that I need help in here." The Ravenclaw nodded and dashed out of the room, and Professor Snape moved with comparable quickness into and then out of his Potions storeroom, his hands clutching several vials.

"I'm not planning on leaving you two alone," he told the girls. "My father will be here shortly, so I suggest that you begin your work."

"Your father?" Calla had jumped up from her seat during the disturbance, and now looked around wildly. "Cousin Harry is here?" 

"Not my Dad," Snape said, frowning at them. "Why in Merlin's name would you think that? I'm referring to my _father_ , former Headmaster Snape. Hospital Wing," he barked, and disappeared into the fireplace.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, the man in the picture," Calla repeated frantically, nearly wringing her hands as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

Fiona had begun to pace up and down, her face distinctly greenish in color. "His father … he was at Hogwarts with my Da," she gulped.

"Tell me what you know about the old Headmaster," Calla demanded, grabbing the other girl by the elbow.

"Severus Snape was a Death Eater," Fiona said flatly, clearly not ready to tell the other girl everything she knew.

"How could a Death Eater be Headmaster at Hogwarts?" Calla demanded. "That has to be a mistake. C'mon, you have to know more than that!"

When Fiona shuddered and shook her head, Calla said, "Well I know he's horrid and mean. Do you remember a few weeks into the term when Audrina, ugh, I mean Rosier, mouthed off in Potions trying to get a detention? She ended up with Snape senior that night, and the only time I've _ever_ seen her cry was back in our common room afterwards."

Fiona stopped pacing and stared at Calla, her fearful expression slowly turning into a smirk. "Stupid cow," she scoffed. "Rosier must have heard what the older girls were doing and thought she'd have a go. Serves her right."

Calla snickered. "And here we thought she was only after the older _students_!" Calla stuck out her chest, plumped up her lips into a pout, and did a nearly perfect imitation of the hip-swinging gait Audrina adopted whenever she walked past a group of older boys. 

With their laughter diffusing some of the anxiety, Calla and Fiona sat down again, once again fiddling with their parchments. 

"Let's get started at least," Calla said with a sigh. "When the old Headmaster comes into one of the portraits we may not have to talk to him if he sees that we're working. How many wrong things did you come up with?"

Fiona spread her parchment onto the table. She had been quite thorough in her research, Calla saw. How would they put all this together? Would Fiona insist on doing everything her own way?

"It's going to take a long time to rewrite this," Fiona observed. 

"Maybe not," said Calla. "Why not fit the mistake sections that you found right where they belong on my paper?" Fiona nodded her head in agreement, a spark of interest in her eyes. Encouraged, the girls began their work. Fiona suggested using a charm she'd learned that created spaces on Calla's parchment for all the things they needed to add. 

"Just like using 'Cut' and 'Paste,'" Calla said happily, beginning to explain what that was, whereupon Fiona answered testily, "I _know_ , my Maw uses a computer at home."

Intent on their cutting and pasting, the girls didn't even notice a black-haired figure slipping into a picture of a tranquil seascape that hung upon the opposite wall.

Once the brewing instructions were completed, Calla and Fiona were faced with the task of deciding how they would present their findings to the class. Each of them felt that the other girl was the right choice to do most of the speaking, and not able to come to an agreement, they began to quarrel about it, the volume and tone of their voices growing progressively louder as they argued.

"Stop this juvenile behavior this instant!" growled a menacing voice from behind them, and Calla and Fiona looked at each other, identical expressions of dread on their faces. Now they'd called attention to themselves, and in the worst possible way. Ever so slowly they turned towards the speaker, who to their dismay was beckoning them to approach.

The expression on Fiona's face as she walked over to the former Headmaster's portrait reminded Calla of a scene in _The Wizard of Oz_ , a movie that she used to watch at home when she was younger. She had the distinct impression that Fiona was close to bolting, just as the Lion character had done when called upon to speak to the frightening Wizard.

"Miss Grant," the former Headmaster stated. "Colin's daughter, I presume."

Surprisingly, the sound of her father's name being spoken was enough to shock Fiona out of her frozen terror and into a rage. "Dinnae you dare say my Da's name to me! You were a Death Eater! You tried to force him to join up! You're the reason he had to run for his life, you and Malfoy, Avery, Rosier –- "

"Miss Grant, stop this foolishness at once!" thundered Snape, and Fiona shut off in mid-squawk, her face red with exertion. "Idiot girl! What makes you think, Miss Grant, that I was one of the Death Eaters responsible for your father's flight from London?"

"Your name! I've heard it often enough at home," Fiona replied, glaring at the portrait.

"And who is it, pray tell," the Headmaster said silkily, "who felt it was appropriate to tell such tales to a child? Was it your sycophantic father, or your Muggle mother?"

"No one, sir."

"By all means, enlighten me then."

"My Maw and Da don't ever talk about the war, but my Da has terrible nightmares. I would hear him screaming in his sleep, and I'd run to their bedroom door to see if he was all right." Fiona's voice grew quiet, and she looked down at the floor. "That's where I heard."

"Has anyone ever told you what happens to children who listen to what goes on behind closed doors? You obviously were privy to things that you were much too young to understand. Regardless of whatever residual difficulties he's endured since the war, I would consider your father a very fortunate man indeed, Miss Grant. First of all, he was lucky enough to be too young to take the Dark Mark before the first war, and secondly that there were double agents among the Dark Lord's ranks that _aided_ him in his escape to Scotland during the second one."

As she comprehended the former Headmaster's words, Fiona gave a short intake of breath. "Thank ye, sir," she said softly. Snape inclined his head curtly.

"What idiot teaches your History of Magic class?" he went on. "And don't tell me 'Professor Binns,' for I know that you have Modern History as part of your required lessons."

Calla, inspired by Fiona's bravery, chose that moment to speak up. "We've had different guest teachers come in to teach us about both the Voldemort Wars, sir. We've been told that Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley and Cousin Har- ugh, I mean Mr. Potter will speak to our class after Christmas."

Snape had been studying Calla's face as she spoke, his eyes suddenly widening in recognition.

"Miss Dursley, is it? So tell me, how did your grandmother Petunia take the news that her family had one more magical member?"

"Not very well, sir" Calla answered, not even attempting to hide her small smile.

"I would think not," the former Headmaster rejoined brusquely.

Calla was desperately curious to know how it was that Snape knew her grandmother, but bit back her questions as he sighed in apparent vexation and began to lecture them. 

"Slytherin House has endured much since the second war, and under no circumstance should the behavior of its students do anything that would compromise the hard-won reputation that many of us have fought for. Miss Dursley, Miss Grant, you are privileged to have been chosen as members of this noble House. There will be no more brawling or acting out in public – am I making myself clear?"

Both Calla and Fiona, relieved that he had not shouted at or bullied them, listened politely and attentively, nodding their heads in affirmation as Snape's speech ended.

"My son would probably tell you that you've done enough work for the evening," Snape told them. "Now you can go off and tell all your little friends how you've managed to survive detention with the portrait of the ugly, nasty Headmaster."

"I don't think we'll be doing that," Calla said dully.

"We just found out that we dinnae have any friends," Fiona added.

Snape made a "tsk tsk" noise. "During my tenure as head of Slytherin, I often had to endure the tedium of young students, very often little girls, who would come to me whinging and crying that no one liked them or they didn't have any friends. It is much more advantageous to consider what _alliances_ you may form rather than rushing off to make friendships immediately. I've found that the best alliances often come between those who might not agree on everything, but perhaps share a dislike of the same things or people. Am I making myself understood?" 

Calla and Fiona both nodded their heads, and then looked at one another, each of their expressions a mixture of curiosity and speculation.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, sir?" Calla asked boldly. When Headmaster Snape indicated he would allow this she continued, "Were you disappointed when the Sorting Hat put your son in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin?"

"Certainly not," Snape answered. "Ravenclaw House was an excellent place for him to nourish his talents and challenge his intellect, and I for one was more than happy that the boy didn't turn out to be a Gryffindor like the rest of his family." 

Calla stared, wondering if she'd actually seen Headmaster Snape's lip twitch slightly. "May we come back and see you again?" she asked. "We want to hear more about Slytherin House." 

"I'm touched," the former headmaster answered sardonically. "What about your own Head of House – Taggert? Why not ask him?"

Calla and Fiona glanced at each other and quickly looked down, each suppressing snorts of laughter. "That git," Calla muttered under her breath.

Snape heard her. "And you're not at all concerned that I was called the Greasy Git and Bat of the Dungeons during my entire career at Hogwarts?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"But we like ye so much better, sir," said Fiona, smiling shyly.

"Hmmph," Snape grunted. "We'll see about that, but I'd better not ever see either of you in here for another detention. Now get out."

Headmaster Snape's portrait paused for a moment, listening to the girls' lighthearted chatter as they gathered their belongings and left the classroom. _You are getting soft in the head, old man_ , Snape thought. _Manipulative chits, despite their recent behavior it's obvious they belong in Slytherin._ He didn't want to admit it, but those two girls had amused him. That in itself was quite a feat, for in all his years of teaching Severus Snape had never used the word 'amusing' in conjunction with the word 'student'.


	9. Alliances

The trick to beginning an alliance of any sort is to first clear away the messy entanglements of older ones. Any Slytherin knew this. Calla sat at breakfast one morning shortly after her week’s detention, crunching on her slightly overdone toast. The house elves were so nice to make it just the way she liked it. To them, her blood status didn’t matter a bit. Calla turned her head slightly as she helped herself to some marmalade, glancing at her former best friends. At least _she_ considered them her former friends. They were still blissfully unaware of their new status.

Calla was assigned to work with Chloe Travers in Herbology and Transfiguration. She didn’t mind talking with the girl, whose place on the social ladder had only been slightly above her own. Calla would even walk with Chloe between some of their classes, which meant she often came in contact with Audrina and Sophie as well. Calla kept her conversations with the girls polite, yet short and definitely uninterested, never speaking unless she was spoken to first.

After a week of this, Chloe asked Calla why she wasn’t spending much time with the group any more.

‘I don’t know." Calla answered vaguely, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I kind of got used to being on my own the week I got in trouble."

"But Calla," Chloe whined petulantly, "No one is still mad at you. Why aren’t you hanging out with us in the Common Room, just like you always have? Audrina has great plans for Friday night!"

"We’ll see," Calla told the other girl. "I may decide to do something else." She smirked and congratulated herself once Chloe left. Anything she told Chloe would be repeated directly to Audrina.

Calla bid her time, smug in the realization that, for the first time since she began her friendship with Audrina’s gang, she was the one with all the power. After several more days, in which more of Chloe’s invitations and suggestions were politely but firmly turned down, Sophie Selwyn approached Calla in the Common Room, drawing her into a quiet area where they would not be overheard.

"Calla, let’s talk," Sophie said, smiling at her. "Why have you been so distant lately? You’re not still feeling bad about the fight you had with Grant, are you? No one’s angry with you anymore. C’mon Calla, I miss you a lot. Dreen misses you."

Calla looked Sophie over, trying to determine if there was even a tiny measure of sincerity in her speech. The pretty girl’s face was filled with bland concern, but Calla knew that look well enough.

"So, Audrina really misses me, does she?" Calla gave Sophie a dismissive look. "Really. Somehow I just don’t believe it," she said flatly.

"Calla, this is so unlike you!" Sophie said, her tone of voice changing from friendly to incredulous. "You can’t really mean that about Audrina."

"Yes I do mean it!" Calla answered, her voice rising in anger. "And I also think that if Audrina misses me that much she ought to bloody well come talk to me herself!" Calla turned and walked away, leaving Sophie red-faced and silent.

It wasn’t at all surprising at all when Audrina, minus any of her lieutenants, sidled up to Calla before breakfast the very next day.

"I’m very disappointed in you, Calla," Audrina began, with what looked like a sorrowful expression on her face. "I thought you were my friend."

"Well I’ve just come to realize that both you and I thought wrong," Calla stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "I might have been desperate enough to hang around and do whatever you told me to before, but you’re just going to have to find another Mudblood pet."

Audrina did her best to put on a scandalized face, but Calla laughed at the other girl’s hypocrisy. "Shocked by my language? Nothing more than what I’ve heard you’ve been using all along," she retorted.

With things not going her way, Audrina resorted to telling Calla a tidbit of information she had been intending to keep secret for a while. "You know, Calla, that I would hate for you to miss out on a lot of fun things we can all do next year just because of our having this little misunderstanding," she said, her demeanor suddenly changing into the persuasive manner that usually drew people right in. "You know that next year we’ll be able to go to Hogsmeade, don’t you?"

"So what. What does that have to do with anything?"

"My Uncle, Blackwell Rosier, has opened a music shop in the village. I call him Uncle Blackie - he’s young, and really cool. There’s going to be a private club that will be part of the shop, you know, a member’s only group that you’ll need to be invited to join."

The old Calla would have immediately backpedalled, apologized, and promised whatever she could to get back into Audrina’s good standings so that she would be considered for this exclusive group. Feeling immeasurably older and wiser, and, come to think of it, smarter, Calla mustered a reserve of strength she never knew she possessed. "Audrina, there is nothing you could do, say, or offer me that would make it worthwhile for me to be a part of your club, if it means that I’ll always be treated like I’m second best. So sorry, but I’m going to have to say ‘no.’"

"No? I don’t believe you!" Audrina countered, infuriated. As Calla shook her head, Audrina’s face darkened in anger and disbelief. "Don’t ever say that I didn’t warn you, and don’t try to get back in once you’re out! You’re going nowhere without me, Dursley!"

Calla shrugged, drawing again on her newfound determination to project all the distain she could manage. "Well I guess I’ll have to take my chances, won’t I?"

%%%%%

_That almost seemed too easy,_ Calla thought after a period of time had gone by without any repercussions from her decision to cut herself loose from her old band of friends. She had waited for something bad to happen, perhaps being the recipient of a cruel trick, or maybe repudiation in front of the entire Common Room, but the days and weeks passed by with no consequences. Audrina simply treated Calla as if she didn’t exist. Rather odd, considering the amount of time she’d spent with that whole group of girls for over a year now.

As suggested by former Headmaster Snape, Calla and Fiona began to pursue an alliance, spending some of their time together, but not enough to really be considered friends yet. The two of them often sat with each other at meals and did homework together, and despite the awkwardness at times, Calla still found this arrangement superior to being on her own. Fiona was not someone who opened up quickly, and Calla soon realized that there were certain topics, her family being one of them, that she was not willing to talk about. Getting to know the girl was not going to be easy. To many observers, the two girls seemed to spar with one another just as much as they always had. Yet Calla liked the freedom she had to be herself when she was with Fiona and not having to worry about saying or doing just the right thing to fit in.

Calla’s housemates all seemed to know that she and Audrina had fallen out, yet there were still quite a few who needed to ask her what exactly had happened – in their roundabout way of course. There was only one unfortunate third year girl who had blurted out a direct question one afternoon, scurrying away as Calla rolled her eyes and laughed at her. _Really,_ Calla thought, _don’t they all have enough going on in their own lives?_ She’d figured that there would be some who’d only treated her with respect because of her place in Audrina’s gang, and expected that her status with that sort would change. What she wasn’t expecting, though, was that once others became certain that Calla’s split from Audrina’s group was a permanent one, many of the girls and boys that ordinarily had ignored her were slowly responding to her in a friendlier manner. The three first year girls, Murray, Delgado, and Bulstrode, had been very approachable this past week as she and Fiona had done their homework in the area that Calla was beginning to think of as the "Audrina-free zone" of the Slytherin Common Room. There really was a whole different world out there, one that didn’t revolve around Audrina Rosier.

One Thursday evening, Calla sat with a small group of first through third years, who were lingering in the Great Hall after dinner, having second and third helpings of their pudding and discussing the Quidditch match that would take place against Hufflepuff that weekend. It was only after the House Elves had asked them for a second time in their squeaky voices if the young masters and misses had eaten enough did they begin to gather their belongings and drift out of the Hall. Calla had promised Fiona that she would do homework in the library, and glancing at her watch, hurried off to keep her appointment.

Calla frowned at the stack of textbooks and parchment on Fiona’s table, and, thinking of the hours of work they represented, wished that she hadn’t committed to doing homework in the library tonight. No wonder Fiona had the reputation that she did, Calla thought, wondering if there was any way she could leave once she’d completed her own work.

Noting Calla’s expression, Fiona smiled and shook her head. "Worry about your own work and let me do mine," she said.

After thirty minutes had passed, Calla was just putting the finishing touches on the Charms essay that was due the next day. From the looks of it, Fiona had completed hers as well, and had moved on to memorizing a list of potions ingredients and their effects. Calla turned and stared when after just a few short minutes, Fiona laid her Potions textbook aside.

"Are you done already? How did you do that so fast?" Calla demanded in a sharp whisper. I’ve been working on that Potions list all week. And Professor Bhat set the Charms essay on Monday! It looked like you only had a few inches done when I first came in." Calla had been studying for her Potions test for two days, and besides what she’d added tonight, had already spent an hour on both Monday and Wednesday nights working on the Charms assignment. She knew very well how long it took her to write an essay, and even then, one that would only earn her an Acceptable. How was it that Fiona earned top marks without seeming to have to work very hard for them?

Fiona lowered her eyes modestly. "I can work quickly when I have to."

"But everyone says – " Calla began.

"I know what everyone says. I just let them think I put hours and hours into my schoolwork. That’s why I’m in here so often; I don’t like to be distracted and I do have a reputation to maintain." Fiona smiled self-deprecatingly.

Calla looked at the stack of work on the desk. "I’d say you have quite a problem with procrastination also," she said.

"That too," Fiona answered, "but it hasnae caught up with me yet."

Both girls began their Potions assignment, the scritch-scratch of their quills the only sound breaking the library’s silence. After a while, Calla looked up at her companion.

"Fiona," Calla began unsteadily. "I’m sorry that I called you a swot in detention a few weeks ago. You really don’t fit in Ravenclaw at all."

"That’s all right," the Fiona answered, but her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she added, "You’d better not tell anyone."

Calla shrugged. "Why would I? Your secret’s safe with me."

%%%%%

If Calla had been concerned about how she would occupy her time once she disassociated herself from her former friends, she soon found out that there was nothing to worry about at all.

Calla had been young compared to some of the other first years when she came to Hogwarts. In contrast, Audrina, Chloe, and Sophie were not only older, but also had the interests and behavior of girls much older still. So, at the age of eleven, Calla found herself leapfrogging into her teen years, a place where, she had to admit to herself later, she’d never felt quite comfortable.

As if she had been given a gift, Calla boldly and enthusiastically enjoyed the reprieve of going back to being twelve again. Weekend nights were spent playing all kinds of games and simply having a good time in the Common Room with her lower level schoolmates. She participated in matches of Gobstones, and played countless games of Exploding Snap and Wizard’s Chess. Years later, thoughts of that winter would always bring back memories of the sights and smells of a cheery, crackling fire, and the equally bright faces and voices of her schoolmates. Regardless of whether those voices around her were raised in laughter, derision, cheering, or irritation, Calla reveled in all of it, for despite the fact she was no longer with the most popular group, she felt a more inherent sense of belonging than she’d ever had since she started school at Hogwarts.

Fiona often participated in the games, but there were often times during the weekends that Calla was never sure what the other girl was up to. Her questions were answered one rare, sunny Saturday in February.

"Come on out with me, Calla," Fiona called, already bundled up against the cool air. Calla agreed readily, happy to spend some time in the sun after the weeks of bleak weather. She was curious to see what outdoor activities Fiona enjoyed, as she didn’t play Quidditch, and surely there were no horses for her to ride here.

"What’s there to do outside this time of the year? Is there any place you usually go?" Calla asked as she wound her green and silver scarf around her neck and pulled leather gloves out of her trunk.

Fiona grinned broadly. "I always visit Hagrid. He’s been letting me help with the animals."

Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper and one time Care of Magical Creatures professor, was well into his nineties. He no longer taught any classes, but assisted the current Professor, Charlie Weasley, on a part time basis. It suited Professor Weasley just fine that the half-giant continued to live at Hogwarts in the same cabin he always had. Not only did this give Hagrid easy access to the animals he tended, but allowed Charlie to live in the castle. Fiona had met Hagrid early last year when, lonely and homesick for her home on the farm, she’d been spending time looking at some of the magical animals that he kept in the stables and pens close to his hut.

Hagrid was already outdoors when the girls approached. He welcomed them both in his kind manner, immediately asking Fiona if she was there to help.

"And what about you, Calla?" he asked.

"I think I’ll just watch this time," Calla replied pensively, eyeing some of the outlandish creatures in Hagrid’s pens.

Calla spent the next hour watching Fiona assist Hagrid as he cleaned the feathers of an orphaned baby Hippogriff, admiring the giftedness that her friend showed with the difficult creature.

"I cannae wait until next year, when we take Care of Magical Creatures," Fiona confided.

"No doubt you’ll be the best in yer year," Hagrid said. "This baby’s taken right to you."

It was through Hagrid that Calla eventually was able to mend her relationship with her cousins. The gamekeeper often invited the girls in for tea after they’d been out around the grounds with him. One afternoon, while sipping Hagrid’s tea and pretending to eat the questionable hard cakes he offered, Lily Potter had come to the door and had been let in by the half-giant.

"What’s _she_ doing here?" Lily demanded, immediately stomping back outside.

While Hagrid and Fiona had gone outside after Lily, Calla sat in embarrassed silence, thinking that the Slytherin grapevine had apparently not reached out as far as the Gryffindor Common Room yet. Obviously, Lily still held a grudge for some of the things Calla had done last year while part of Audrina’s gang. She could hear the indistinct voices of the group outside, occasionally making out Fiona’s "she’s not friends with them any more" and Hagrid’s "any friend of Fiona’s is a friend of mine."

Lily eventually came back inside, but relations between the two girls were frosty for a while. It helped immensely when, a week or so after their meeting at Hagrid’s, Calla sought her cousin out and apologized for anything that she might have done to hurt Lily or her friends. It was a very humbling experience for Calla, but very worth it in the long run, for now she, Lily, Fiona and sometimes even Albus Potter enjoyed getting together at Hagrid’s, and Calla began to forge a relationship with her cousins that she knew would be long lasting.

%%%%%

With the Easter holidays approaching, Calla was preparing to talk to her parents about her thoughts and plans for the long summer break. It would disappoint her mum to no end, but she didn’t want to play football this year. Most of the girls Calla had grown up playing with had either quit, or, for those who continued to be serious about the sport, had moved on to play for elite teams.

Calla had played in her first real Quidditch match a few weeks ago, and after that heady experience, nothing else would do. She hadn’t really expected to play at all as a second year, but a freak accident had put Rafe Howell out of commission and given his place on the team to Calla in the game against Hufflepuff. Talk around the Common Room had been that Sophie had her eyes on a fifth year she’d been seen with a number times, and Rafe, poor sod, had been a right mess as he prepared himself to be dumped by her. Distracted at Thursday’s practice, he’d lost track of a Bludger, and as he swung at it to compensate for his error, gotten hit squarely on his bat arm. A simple fracture wouldn’t have been too much of a problem, but unfortunately for Rafe, it had been a messy compound fracture of the forearm, necessitating a stay in the hospital wing and a stern, "Do not even think of playing on Saturday" edict from Madame Robins. Calla had barely slept on Friday night, even after the extra-long practice she’d had with Tim and Rory. Her nerves in shambles, she had picked at her breakfast on Saturday morning, mechanically smiling and returning the greetings from her housemates and others who wished her well. However, once Calla had flown onto the field and heard the roar of the crowd, the experience of many years of athletic competitions had taken over, and she could immediately focus on the game. Following Tim’s lead, she had played well enough, and the respectful "You’ll do, Dursley," she’d received from the seventh year after the game had been a sweeter reward than any other trophy or "Most Valued Player" accolade she’d ever been given.

Fiona and Calla entered the Common Room, a bit breathless after being outdoors in the blustery wind. They had spent the afternoon at Hagrid’s, and with a half hour before dinner, were trying to decide what to do. The Common Room was filled with students who were enjoying the free afternoon before the Easter holidays, but neither girl was keen on staying there.

"Why don’t we do our packing before we have to go upstairs and eat?" Fiona suggested. "This way we’ll be able to play Gobstones tonight, and won’t have to rush around tomorrow morning before we go to the train."

"And, no one else will be there at the same time with us," Calla agreed. "Let’s go, then!" She caught Fiona’s eye, and the other girl sprinted ahead of her with a shout of glee. Long hair flying behind them, the girls raced down the stairs to their dorm room, laughing as they tumbled through the doorway. As Calla and Fiona were both considered the neater ones in their dormitory, they made short work of organizing their trunks.

"Whew," said Calla, closing the top of her trunk and sitting on top of it. "I can’t wait until we learn the summoning charm. Do you think anyone in our year has tried it on their own yet?"

"Alec, but ye dinnae want to know what came the last time he tried it," Fiona replied, snorting with amusement.

"Are they taking you home this time?" Calla asked. She wanted to introduce Fiona to her parents once they disembarked at the train station, and was hoping to meet her friend’s family some day as well.

"Yeah, it’s easier for Maw if I go with the McKenzies," Fiona replied evenly.

"Fiona," Calla began cautiously, "Your dad never comes to King’s Cross, does he?" The other girl nodded, not quite meeting Calla’s eyes. "You told Headmaster Snape that he’s always had problems because of what happened to him during the war. He’s not gotten better over the years?"

After a few moments of silence, during which Calla inwardly squirmed with unease, Fiona finally looked up at her.

"When Maw and Da got married, they both hoped that, I think," Fiona answered. "She’s younger than he is, and since she’s a Muggle, she didnae know how bad the war really was for him. But Da … well if anything, he’s gotten worse, not better."

"There have to be Healers that could help him, you know, at that hospital, St. Mango’s."

"St. Mungo’s," Fiona corrected automatically, then continued in a low voice, "Maybe there are, but he has to want to go there to get help. He never even leaves our farm anymore. I was just a wee lassie the last time he went into town." Fiona’s eyes glittered with unshed tears, and Calla put her hand over her friends’.

"I’m sorry, Fiona," Calla said, giving her a hug for good measure. "I didn’t mean to pry."

"It’s all right. I know you won’t tell anyone."

A few minutes later, Fiona had composed herself enough to leave, and as the two girls walked in quiet companionship to the Great Hall for dinner, Calla realized for the first time that she and Fiona had actually become friends.


	10. Summer Fun!

Calla was finding the summer after her second year entirely different than the one before.

Her relationships with most of her friends from home had changed, and after a few awkward get-togethers, Calla didn’t feel she had very much in common with them anymore. After spending two years at Hogwarts, Calla felt as if she belonged in the magical world much more than the Muggle one, and as a consequence what could have been the hurt of drifting apart from the majority of her friends from primary school didn’t have the same sting.

Calla’s days were spent working out to stay in shape for Quidditch and sending messages and chatting with Fiona. Fiona’s mum had finally convinced her dad to allow her to get a mobile phone! This allowed the girls to stay in touch all summer long, and was infinitely faster than sending letters by owl.

This afternoon, the girls were chatting about shopping for school. The book lists had arrived by owl post, and like many Muggle-born students, or those who lived far from London, Fiona usually waited to make her purchases until a day or so before she had to board the Hogwarts Express on September first.

_When will you come to London this year?_ Calla texted Fiona.

_Not sure,_ Fiona replied. _Alec and Malcolm’s families both want to shop early, then go on holiday. I’m stuck taking the train back up to Scotland, then having to go all the way back again._

__

_That’s terrible. Let’s try to think of something so you don’t have to._

Peter came into the house just then, sweaty from his football practice. "Say hello to your ‘bff,’" he pestered Calla. "Ask her why she doesn’t text with a Scottish accent."

"Have you been at my phone again?" Calla demanded. She wanted to grab her brother and shake him, but after seeing how dirty and awful he was changed her mind. "Little sneak! I’m going to get you for this!"

"Ha, ha, no you won’t," Peter chortled, dodging away from his sister just in case. "You can’t do magic outside of school." Peter really was developing an attitude for someone who’d just turned nine.

"No, but I can tell Mum. Haven’t you ever heard of privacy?" Calla sniffed. _Brothers_ , she thought, grimacing. 

Peter may have liked to bother her about how much time she spent on the phone, but at least it was better than the way he’d complained about how many trips to Scotland their owl Hootie had made over the Easter hols.

"You’re going to kill him, Calla," Peter had protested, stroking the owl’s mottled feathers. "He’s going to need his own holiday after you finish yours. Look how exhausted he is!"

Calla spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about Fiona’s dilemma, and by dinnertime she’d come up with a plan.

"How soon until we eat, Mum?" Coming around the corner into the kitchen, Calla inhaled the wonderful aroma of her mother’s Spag Bol.

"Soon," Mrs. Dursley answered. "Sooner yet if you toss the salad and put it out for me. Peter’s already set the table."

"Can Fiona come stay here for the week before school starts?" Calla asked, pouring on some of Mum’s homemade vinaigrette dressing. "We can meet her in Diagon Alley when she comes to shop."

Mum and Dad liked Fiona. They’d had a chance to meet her at the train station before the Easter holidays, and at the beginning of the summer had talked to her mum for a long time while waiting for the girls to get off the train. Calla knew that her parents had been curious about this Fiona, who’d taken the place of all the popular girls that she used to hang out with. Mum and Dad had asked once about what had happened. Whether it was the Slytherin influence, or the fact that Calla was growing older, she gave them a very abbreviated version of the events that had taken place last autumn.

"I can’t see why not, but we’ll need to check with Dad," was her mum’s response.

"Check with Dad what," said Mr. Dursley, drawn into the kitchen by the same delicious smells that had beckoned Calla. "That looks fabulous, as usual," he remarked to his wife, giving her bottom a squeeze.

"Dudley, stop," Mrs. Dursley hissed, swatting his hand away, though Calla could see the pleased little smile on her face. "Calla wants to invite her friend to stay over the last week before term begins."

"One of those weekends is the Foster wedding," Dudley answered. Calla remembered when Daddy had gotten the wedding invitation for the daughter of his sales manager, and how much he had complained that it was one of those ‘destination thingies’ in Ireland. "I’d say ‘yes,’ but your Gran will be coming here to stay."

"Ugh, that won’t work," Calla groaned, thinking that not only wouldn’t it work, but most likely would be a total disaster.

That night was the Dursley’s family movie night, so it was a while before she was able to get back to Fiona. Once up in her room, she took out her mobile, preparing to ring her up for a face chat.

"I wanted to see if you could stay at my house, but my Gran will be here for two of the days," Calla said. "She’s the one who goes absolutely spare about anything to do with magic."

Fiona giggled, knowing exactly what it was like having Muggle relatives. "What, you dinnae want to push her completely over the edge?" Calla laughed wryly, happy at least that Fiona understood.

"Well, I have an idea," Fiona suggested. "What about seeing if we could go to Lily’s? She once told me that she wanted to have me visit this summer. I’m sure she’d invite you, too!"

"Let’s ask her about that weekend, just to be sure."

This time, owls were dispatched, and before long all the details were taken care of. Gran would still come to the Dursley’s that weekend, but Peter would have her all to himself.

As it was, Fiona didn’t have to come to London with the Gordons or McKenzies after all. Mrs. Dursley had talked Fiona’s mum into coming down to shop with them, and Mrs. Grant had accepted. She and Fiona took a late afternoon train from Edinburgh, and after an overnight stay in Muggle London, met Calla and her mum just outside the Leaky Cauldron at 10:00 the next morning. After greeting each other with squeals and hugs, Calla and Fiona followed their mums into the pub. Mrs. Grant gave the barkeep password that Muggle family members were required to use, and an employee took the group out back and through the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.

It was a perfect August day, warm and sunny, yet with crispness to the air that hinted at the approaching autumn. Calla and Fiona walked a bit ahead of their mums, who seemed to be enjoying one another’s company a great deal. As Muggle women with permanent connections to the magical world, they had very much in common despite their differences in background and lifestyle.

The first stop was to Madame Malkin’s for new robes. Now operated by the daughter of the original owner, the shop kept its name as well as reputation as the best place for Hogwarts students to come to be outfitted for school. Both girls had grown; Fiona seemed as if she had shot up by as much as several inches this summer alone.

After that, it was Flourish and Blott’s for the year’s textbooks, parchment and quills. This was the year when the students began to branch out into different areas of study, and would be the first time that the third years would not be in every class together. Both Calla and Fiona were taking Care of Magical Creatures, and whereas Fiona had chosen Ancient Runes as her elective course, Calla had decided to stick with the less academically challenging Divination.

Of course they had to visit Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, for no trip to Diagon Alley was complete unless they could look at the latest jokes and Calla could pick up something for Peter. Fiona also wanted to buy something for her dad’s birthday, so they also spent some time browsing in a more tasteful gift shop.

Once back at the Dursley’s, the girls began to settle Fiona into Calla’s room. Not interested in going through the textbooks yet, Calla stacked hers under her desk, but Fiona was putting everything away in her trunk.

"This is a late birthday present for you, Calla," Fiona said shyly, pressing a wrapped, rectangular shaped box into her hand. It was the friendship necklace that they’d been examining in the gift shop that afternoon. It was similar to the Muggle "best friend" heart necklaces; only this one had two stones on the gold plated pendant that glowed with color as soon as the girls put them around their necks.

Dinner that evening was a riotous affair, for Grandpa Howie Makepeace had dropped in for a surprise visit.

Born plain Howard Hammer, the son of a Cambridgeshire bus driver, Grandpa Howie had surprised his entire family by taking all his savings and traveling to San Francisco in the late 1960s. He arrived just in time for the Summer of Love, and ended up staying on for eight more years. His adventures, besides staying in the fabled Haight Ashbury section of the city, included living on a commune and fathering a daughter, before moving back to Britain, settling down and marrying Erin Dursley’s mother. Now in his mid seventies, Grandpa Howie remained quirky and original, and was always welcome at his daughter and son-in-law’s home.

"What is it that you girls are wearing?" was the first thing Grandpa asked Calla after she had introduced him to Fiona.

"Fiona gave it to me for my birthday. It’s a friendship necklace, Grandpa," Calla answered, lifting up the pendant for her grandfather to see. "When the stones glow, they show how you’re feeling, and also what’s going on with your friend."

"Oh, a magical necklace," Grandpa said, his eyes twinkling. Mrs. Dursley glanced at Grandpa with somewhat of an alarmed look on her face, then caught Calla’s eye. It shouldn’t really matter. Free spirited Grandpa Howie would probably be the only one in the family who would totally get it if he found out that Calla was a witch, if he hadn’t guessed something of the sort already. "Sorry to disappoint you girls, but that sounds just like the mood rings we had in the ‘70s. Everyone who had one thought they were so with it, until we realized it was just body temperature that caused them to change color," he said, and the atmosphere around the dinner table immediately relaxed.

After a fun-filled week, which included swimming and a day trip to an amusement park, Fiona and Calla were packing small suitcases to bring to the Potters. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were to drive them over that morning, having lunch with cousin Harry’s family before they left for Ireland.

Once they said goodbye to her parents, Calla, Fiona, and Lily decided to walk into the village of Godric’s Hollow. Other than Diagon Alley, neither Calla or Fiona had been to a town where magical families lived, and they were eager to see the sights. Lily, on the other hand, was fascinated with the girls’ mobile phones, and they spent part of their afternoon out showing her the various ways they could communicate with one another as they walked around.

"I’m going to have to get one of these when I get older," Lily said excitedly. "Dad has a mobile, but he doesn’t use it very often. He practically keeps it locked up, so that none of us would be temped to mess around with it."

Lily wanted her mum to cook one of her grandmother’s recipes for lamb stew for dinner that evening, so when they returned, Mrs. Potter invited all three of the girls into the kitchen to help out. While Calla and Fiona were given large mounds of potatoes, carrots, onions, and celery to cut up, Mrs. Potter enlisted Lily to help her season and brown the meat. "When you get older you’ll be able to do a lot of this with magic," Lily’s mum told the girls, "but it’s always best to learn to do it the Muggle way when you’re just starting out."

The Potter house was a mix of the traditional with some Muggle technology added, including electricity. The kitchen didn’t have a dishwasher - "After all there are spells for that!" Lily’s mum had said - but there was a washing machine in a little room just off to the side.

Busily chopping vegetables, Calla didn’t hear the opening of the back door, but looked up when her cousin Albus entered the kitchen.

"Hiya, Mum! Lily! You brought company," he said, walking over to the table where the girls were working. "Hi, Calla, how’s flying?" he began, turning to grin at Fiona, but before he could carry on, the noise of a loud crack filled the kitchen, and seventeen-year-old James Potter appeared unexpectedly by his brother’s side.

Calla, who had never seen anyone Apparate before, was disconcerted by the suddenness of it, and felt pretty stupid for the way it had half frightened her. Meanwhile, Fiona was glaring at James, who was calling her "Fi-oona my lassie" and trying to pull her hair.

"Oi, James! We all know you can Apparate, so stop showing off, and leave Lily’s friends alone," Albus exclaimed.

"OK, but Calla’s family, so I’ll bother her instead," James joked. "Anyway, you’ll all be happy to see who else we dragged in," he continued, and oh bugger it all, if they hadn’t been embarrassed enough already, here came their teacher, Professor Snape.

"Liam," Lily screeched, launching herself into her brother’s arms. "We’ve hardly seen you all summer! I’m so glad you're back!"

After a crushing hug, Liam put Lily down and, sniffing appreciatively, walked over to where Ginny was browning meat. "Mmmm, one of my favorites," he said, leaning down and giving his mum a smacking kiss on the cheek.

Calla had put her head down self-consciously after Professor Snape entered, not sure quite how to deal with her teacher in this environment, and in the strange new role as part of Lily’s family. Peeking up at him, she thought how odd it was to see Professor Snape acting just like a regular bloke, for he seemed younger than the way he appeared to her while at school. _He looks just like a first-year coming home all excited to eat his mum’s cooking_ , she thought.

Now Professor Snape was turning around, smiling at Calla and Fiona. "Excellent chopping, Miss Grant, Miss Dursley," he said in greeting, then dropped his voice into a stage whisper, saying, "Mum, are you sure you want to trust these two with knives? I can’t guarantee what might happen if they get violent."

The girls lowered their heads, ashamed that Lily’s family might have heard all about their fight last year, but Professor Snape just laughed, winking at them as he left the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Lily’s mum asked.

"Oh, just a joke from class," Lily answered airily, as Calla and Fiona quickly glanced at one another, small smiles of relief on their faces.

%%%%%

Ginny Potter put the finishing touches on an article she was writing for _Flying ___ _ _, a Quidditch periodical, and gathered her parchments together into a folder. Harry, who’d been on a night call yesterday with the Auror department, had gone up to bed a while ago, and Ginny had been glad to have the uninterrupted time to finish some of her work. Satisfied with what she’d accomplished, she let the slow creep of exhaustion have its way and figured she should also call it a night. Walking past the living room on her way to the staircase, Ginny noticed that her boys, as she liked to call them, were still up. James and Albus were bent over the chessboard, but Liam looked up at her from the Potions journal he was reading.__

____

____

"Night, Mum. I’ll make sure everything’s turned out before I go on up," her oldest told her.

Rather than using the electric lamp on the landing, Ginny used her wand to light her way up the stairs, appreciating the way a simple _Lumos_ could chase away the shadows in such a comforting manner. She paused at the doorway to her bedroom, hearing low voices and muffled giggles from Lily’s room at the end of the hallway. The girls were still awake as well. Ginny decided to let them be. They were young, it was the last weekend before term began, and they’d just lie in a little longer tomorrow morning. _Harry must be happy that the girls had sorted everything out_ , she thought. Calla had changed a lot since the last time they’d seen her, and Ginny could even see the small family resemblance this time as well. Slytherin or no, she really turned out to be a nice girl, and lucky to be rid of those other friends of hers.

The light by Harry’s side of the bed was still on. He’d fallen asleep while reading. Not bothering with her usual nighttime routine, Ginny changed into an oversized sleep shirt and climbed into bed. Reaching over, she closed Harry’s book and, after carefully taking off his glasses, levitated them both over to the nightstand.

"Night, love," Ginny said softly, but Harry, who didn’t wake up enough to answer her, just grunted sleepily and turned over. Ginny smiled, and turned out the lights with her wand.


	11. Further Observations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's rating will change to M beginning from this chapter until the end.
> 
> The trigger warnings include dub/non-com femmeslash and implied heterosexual S&M. None of the main characters are involved, and they are not gratuitous. The section marked between +++ is where to skip if this could be a problem.
> 
> I hope that you're enjoying this and would love it if you'd let me know.

At the beginning of the new term, the third years were filled with a sense of anticipation. First year had been so exciting; everything was new, and there were so many interesting things to see and learn. In contrast, second year had seemed almost like filler; they were old enough for the newness of being at school to have worn off, but not yet able to participate in some of the activities that the older students enjoyed. 

The very air itself seemed to crackle with energy as the students gathered for the welcoming feast. The teachers, having been through this countless times, would probably attribute this merely to the rush of hormones that the third years were experiencing, but to Calla and her schoolmates, the promise of what this year could be was exhilarating.

It couldn't have been just two months since they'd all been together! Looking up and down the table, Calla noticed that everyone seemed to have changed in some way over the summer holidays. The little first years seemed like such babies in comparison. With great interest, she noticed the transformation in some of the boys. Most of the third and fourth years still hadn't quite caught up with the girls' height or physical maturity, and yet Calla felt her eyes drawn to them over and again.

A few weeks after the start of the term, Calla and Fiona were in the Common Room along with several other third years who had begun a loosely structured group that did homework together. Tonight she, Damian and Alec were working on planetary charts they had drawn up for Divination. They'd already made ones based on their own births for last week's assignment, and now they were given the task of comparing these with the charts of some of their classmates.

"This is rubbish," complained Damian in his sometimes unreliable-sounding baritone voice. "It's just a way for the professors to continue to make sure we all play nice together. Calla, what's wrong with you?" he asked, his voice rising to a squeak as he looked over at her parchment, "Tell me you're not doing extra credit?"

Calla had completed working with Imogen Smythe's chart and now, just for fun, was drawing up one for Fiona, who did not take Divination.

Alec McKenzie smirked. "And what does her reading say? Do you have similar auras? That you're 'BFFs'?"

Fiona looked up from copying runes from her textbook and scowled. "How do you know about that word?"

"It wasnae that hard when you leave things lying around your house."

"You little shit, I'll get you for that!" was Fiona's heated reply. So that was why her mobile had gone missing during one of the McKenzie family's visits last summer!

"No you won't," Alec replied, watching Fiona's wand hand carefully. "Valentine's sitting right there."

"Humph," Fiona snorted. "Shae likes me. She never gives me detention like she does to _some people_ …"

After their homework was completed and the boys drifted away to enjoy other pursuits, Calla and Fiona had about an hour before bedtime to talk. For Calla, this was one of the most enjoyable times of the day. This was when she and Fiona could rehash the day's events, figuring everything out so it all made sense. Despite growing up on an isolated farm, Fiona had an uncanny insight into people that Calla found remarkable. She had first noticed this trait last year, when the Scottish girl had mockingly shared her observations of what Calla's so-called friends really thought of her. Not content to merely talk about what people did, but why they did so was a constant source of entertainment for the two girls, and as time passed Calla found she was becoming a much more discerning person as well.

%%%%

Fifth year Scorpius Malfoy, Seeker and now captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team gathered his new lineup together before the first practice of the year. Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup last year, but the team had also included three seasoned seventh years. Scorpius knew deep down that the team was now considered too young and raw to be able to repeat the win, but he couldn't help but be excited about the new talent on Slytherin's squad this year.

"Listen up, now," Malfoy said, looking at his players approvingly. "We have a lot of new faces, but I'm sure we'll do well as a team once we start to fly together. I'm counting on you, Rob," here Scorpius glanced over at the experienced seventh year, "to not only work with your Chasers, but to help get all the newer players up to speed." 

At this the two new Chasers, Basil Collinswell, a third year, and fourth year Blanca DiNicola must have pulled faces, for Rob Avery spoke out, saying, "I know you've got talent, but there's a big change from practicing as a backup and flying in a real game. Talk to Dursley over there – she'll tell you." 

Calla had made the team as a Beater quite easily. She and Rafe Howell had already been practicing some of their flying patterns together. She listened to the rest of Scorpius' talk, paying attention to his scouting reports of the other house teams, yet using the time as an excellent excuse to look him over very carefully. There was something well, _different_ about him this year, something that she hadn't really noticed before. 

"Got that, Calla?" Scorpius said, and Calla shook herself out of her reverie, embarrassed that she'd probably been staring at him long after he finished talking. What was going on with her lately? Was she going to end up a boy chaser like some of the other girls? As she kicked off and flew up over the field, Calla wondered whether or not to tell Fiona about this. Her friend might think she'd gone totally mental.

Resolving to put the incident at practice behind her, Calla, to her dismay, found that she couldn't simply banish Malfoy from her mind as easily as mastering a spell in class. And why did it suddenly seem as if he began turning up wherever Calla was, either with his mates, or, worse yet, with his girlfriend Rose? All that was needed, sometimes, was a slight shift of her eyes, or turn of her head, and there he was in all his glory. Before she'd had a very casual and friendly relationship with Scorpius, chiefly centering on the Quidditch team but now she felt an awkwardness that had come out of nowhere.

Calla finally had to admit to herself that, for the first time, she fancied a boy. 

Fiona had been quiet and out of sorts lately, and Calla was trying to figure out what was going on with her as well. Finally, after three days of this, Calla confronted her friend after hearing yet another excuse why she wanted to be alone for a while.

"I'm fine, Calla," Fiona insisted.

"Sure you are." Calla grabbed the friendship necklace out from under her robes, waving the gold pendant in front of Fiona's face. Calla's stone was a bright amber color, indicating positive feelings, but Fiona's was a muddy brown, and had been for days.

Fiona looked away from her. "It's nothing!"

"C'mon, tell," Calla coaxed her friend, propelling her by the arm down the stairs to their dormitory. Fiona practically squirmed with excuses, but Calla was firm in not accepting any of them.

Once downstairs, they sat together on Calla's bed, checking carefully to be sure there'd be no eavesdropping. Fiona glanced at Calla awkwardly.

"I dinnae want you to think I'm becoming like all the girls we've been mocking for chasing after the boys all the time," Fiona began.

"So, you fancy a boy, do you?" As Fiona's face confirmed the correctness of her guess, Calla smiled broadly. So that's all it was! "Well go on, then. I've got something I've got to tell you after that."

As many girls their age in both the Muggle and Wizarding world were often inclined to do, Calla and Fiona had chosen older, less obtainable boys as their first crushes. With relief, Fiona admitted to Calla that she fancied Albus Potter, who treated her kindly, but in exactly the same manner he would his younger sister Lily.

"No matter what I do he'll never see me as more than that!" Fiona said glumly.

Calla's situation was similar in certain ways; she narrated all the recent events that had taken place up until the time when she finally had to acknowledge her crush on Scorpius Malfoy. Besides being two years older than Calla, he had been practically inseparable from Lily's cousin Rose Weasley ever since the two had met as first years.

The two girls agreed to keep what they'd just found out a secret, at least for now. There was no need for either of them to let everyone know whom it was she fancied the way some of the other girls did. They had scruples, after all, and did not want to divulge their secrets to anyone else.

Now, chatting in the Common Room was not so much to their liking, and Calla and Fiona often found reasons to not hang around there as much when they weren't doing homework or playing games. New, exciting conversations about Scorpius and Albus took up a portion of their time, and very often had to take place in areas where they were certain not to be overheard.

%%%%

Calla and Fiona never hesitated to say hello to former Headmaster Snape whenever he appeared in what looked to be his favorite seascape in the Potions classroom. Sometimes he returned their greeting with a quick nod of his head; this morning they were acknowledged with a nearly cordial, "Miss Grant, Miss Dursley" as they left the classroom. 

"How do you do that?" asked Alec, who along with Damian and Hugo were walking out ahead of them. "That old git hates everybody!"

"Do you mean that he never says hello to you?" Fiona asked, pretending to be surprised. 

"I guess you just have to be _related_ the right people then," Calla remarked casually, not able to resist slinging the barb at Audrina and company, who walked a few paces behind her. It was worth the shove Audrina gave her as she and her friends passed by. Laughing, she and Fiona rushed past the other girls, not stopping until they'd reached the Great Hall for lunch.

Two days later, the portrait of the former Headmaster spoke to the girls once again; however, this time he scowled at Calla and Fiona as he instructed them to remain after class. Derisive laughter and comments about detention were flung their way by the boys, and Audrina, speaking in a sweetly snide tone of voice asked, "Family troubles, is it?" Audrina looked as if she would like to hang around just to see what kind of trouble Calla and Fiona had gotten into, but her friends were not keen on her doing so.

"Let's go, Dreen," gasped Sophie, quickly pulling Audrina by the arm. "Don't let him see you!"

Waiting for the rest of the class to file out, Calla and Fiona stood quietly in front of the portrait of the former Headmaster.

"It has come to my attention," Severus Snape began, "that certain young Slytherin girls are using the corridors to conduct conversations that should be kept private. Now, where did you two ever get the impression that this was acceptable behavior, hmm?"

Both girls shook their heads, but when Fiona opened her mouth to reply, Snape's portrait continued. "Don't be fooled into thinking that all the portraits are as discreet as you'd like to believe. I doubt if Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy would be amused to find out that discussions regarding them have been fuel for gossip."

Calla and Fiona exchanged dismayed glances, Fiona mouthing a swear word. Calla never felt more like a silly little girl, and wished that the floor would swallow her up so she could die right then and there. Not only was her secret out, but also their Potions professor stood right there listening to the entire conversation!

The former Headmaster stared at them for a moment or two, but before the silence became too uncomfortable his expression changed to what could only be described as an irritated smile, and he began to teach the girls a spell, _Muffliato_ , one that he'd invented himself while still a student at Hogwarts. Calla and Fiona were both good at Charms, and able to pick it up after two or three tries.

"I expect them to be much more subtle from now on," Severus Snape commented to his son once the girls had thanked him and rushed off to lunch, chattering excitedly about when they'd be able to use the new spell.

"Thank _you_ , Father, that was much needed," Liam Snape told the portrait once the girls had left the room. He sighed in frustration. "Sanjiv and I have had many discussions concerning the Slytherin students. They have to be the least supervised out of all the Houses. Merlin, if it weren't for their Prefects, they'd all be running absolutely wild! What's with their Head, anyway?"

"Lorenzo Taggert came to Hogwarts during the exchange Hogwarts had with Durmstrang immediately after Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn both retired," the former Headmaster replied. "He was highly recommended, plus seemed to fit all the needs we had at the time – a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and someone who not only could assume the role of Deputy Headmaster, but could take over as Head of Slytherin House as well."

"Well, his way of dealing with students might have worked at Durmstrang, but I'm seeing some big needs here that aren't being met," Liam declared. 

"Don't go down that road; it isn't in your best interest to get too involved with politics at this stage in your career," his father advised. "The only way a professor can be removed from teaching at Hogwarts is for gross misconduct, such as changing grades, or sexual relations with a student. Taggert is a close friend of Theodora Selwyn, one of the school governors. As long as he keeps turning out the requisite number of O.W.L.s and N.E.W.Ts he cannot be sacked simply for the reason that he is unpleasant." Severus Snape smiled wryly at this; he had been a very unpopular professor and Headmaster during his tenure.

"Are you up for some chess tonight?" Liam asked.

"Today is Friday - don't you have plans in Hogsmeade this evening?"

Liam shook his head. "She finished up her research weeks ago, and has since accepted a position in Paris. We broke things off mutually. It's all right – she wasn't the right person for me anyway," he said after seeing his father's concerned expression.

"In that case, are you're ready to accept the humiliation of another defeat?" Severus asked.

"You're on!"

%%%%

Mimi Wong and Felicia Wilkinson ran their dormitory salon two Friday evenings per month for their fellow Slytherins, along with an additional night reserved for the students in other houses. Last year, Calla and Fiona had been going fairly regularly to watch and help out, happy enough to be errand girls for the chance to play with Mimi and Leticia's leftover cosmetics. Though neither of them felt quite ready to wear very much make-up, they were, however, eager to watch and try to copy some of the older girls' techniques. Their experiments sometimes resulted in overly dramatic results, even bordering on the bizarre, as the evenings grew late and the girls sillier. 

Finding not very much going on in the Common Room Friday night, Calla and Fiona decided to drop in to see what was going on in the salon. Upon entering, they were immediately pounced upon by the two seventh years.

"Well, look who's here," announced Mimi, who was brandishing a pair of scissors in one hand and her wand in the other. "Please say that you'll let us have a go this year!"

"We've been dying to do your hair ever since we first met you," Felicia added, looking longingly at Fiona's long locks and tweaking Calla's ponytail with her wand. "You're third years now, isn't it about time you binned those kiddie hairstyles?"

"Well, I dinnae… " Fiona began.

"Come on, you trust us, don't you?" asked Felicia, backing a skittish Fiona over to her hair station.

"You're going to look fabulous," Mimi promised, as she drew Calla over to sit in a chair facing a large, well-lit mirror. "You have the most beautiful hair, Calla." Mimi said, running her hands through it once it was freed from the elastic.

"You won't cut off too much?" Calla asked nervously. "I still need to pull it back to play Quidditch."

"It might seem like I am at first," Mimi answered, cocking her head as she studied Calla's face in the mirror, "but don't worry, just sit back and relax."

Calla had a hard time relaxing as Mimi began cutting; the sections she saw coming off had to be at least four inches long. Instead, she looked over to where Fiona was suffering a similar fate. Felicia seemed to be snipping off more around her friend's face, which always had been somewhat obscured by the thick hair and long fringe hanging around it. _Horse hair_ , Fiona had always laughingly called it. Curious, Calla looked back at her own reflection to see that Mimi was doing somewhat the same for her as well, the layers framing her face in an attractive manner.

Calla watched as her hair was dried and styled with Mimi's wand, the quickness of the procedure the only difference from what she would expect in a Muggle salon. Finishing, the older girl stepped back, charming the mirrors so that Calla and Fiona could see each of their results at the same time.

Calla's hair fell to slightly below her shoulders, but the biggest change was the layered front that softened the squareness of her face and brought out the shape of her green eyes. Fiona's new style also emphasized her face; her high cheekbones and sharp chin giving her an exotic look. Both girls turned to look at their stylists, identical grins on their faces.

"So you like it, then? You still don't want to go back to the old way?" Mimi asked.

"I love it!" Calla said enthusiastically, spinning her chair around. Suddenly, she stopped her chair in mid-revolution and stood up. "What am I going to do with all this when I fly?" Calla pulled her hair back with her hands and frowned. "I can't have all these shorter sections getting in my face."

"Silly girl," Felicia teased. "You've already forgotten the time when you were one of those ickle green-haired firsties who came to us for help! And now you're old enough to learn to do this yourself."

"Oh," said Calla, as Mimi performed the same charm that had secured her hair back two years ago when she had needed to hide the results of Alec McKenzie's disastrous spell. She shook her head from side to side, and then swung her arm repeatedly as if she were smacking Bludgers. "That's brilliant! I'm going to have to show this to Lily … _after_ we play Gryffindor of course!"

Hearing voices on the dormitory stairs, Felicia looked at her friend and said, "Style and color coming up soon."

"There's something I've wanted to ask you both," Calla said, as she finished fluffing the front her now un-spelled hair. "Why are you doing all this for us? Most of the time you never charge anything."

"Most of what we do is complementary. We only charge for making new clothing and for the cosmetics," replied Mimi.

"Not really," Fiona observed. "I dinnae think you ask much more than what your materials are worth. That's what some of the girls were going on about one night in the Common Room. You're giving away all your time and effort for free."

"Shouldn't you be treating them like clients?" Calla asked, tallying up in her head how many girls came to the salon on Friday evenings. "You can't be doing this just out of the goodness of your hearts; think of the money you could be making!"

"We see everyone as our clients," said Felicia with a sly smile, "only they don't know it yet. When Mimi and I are finished with school, we hope to set up an exclusive salon and fashion house. All of our 'clients' from school will come, and will be more than willing to pay for the services we will provide."

"That is if we're able to get it started," Mimi said with a frown.

"Come on, it will work out!" Felecia told her friend encouragingly. With eyes filled with questions, Calla and Fiona looked at the older witch. Mimi and Felicia were brilliant – everyone knew that.

"My Gran's a Pureblood," Mimi began, "and she doesn't approve of my plans. She grew up in China, and their society is even stricter than we are here. Gran has told me over and again that I was not raised to be a 'shop girl,' as she puts it, and if I partner with Felicia to open the salon she will cut me off without a knut." Mimi looked away quickly, her mouth set in a stubborn line.

%%%%

The first visit to Hogsmeade took place on a blustery October day, necessitating the students to bundle up in hats and scarves. Spirits were high during the walk from the castle, the third years anticipating all the wonderful things they'd heard about the wizarding village, while the older students were giddy at the thought of an afternoon spent purely in the pursuit of their own amusement.

Calla and Fiona made sure to stop in at every one of the shops before they were to meet some of the others at the Three Broomsticks. They even poked their heads into Blackie's, the music shop run by Audrina's uncle. The shop was filled with students, for it offered a wide selection of all the latest wizarding bands along with the magical devices by which their music could be played. Just off the main sales floor was another room, this one packed with even more students who danced enthusiastically under the magically pulsing lights. The room's entrance was marked with a colorful, lit-up sign reading "Dance Club," and even though one of Blackie's employees stood nearby, everyone who wished to enter the room gained admittance, even the third years. After a brief look around, Calla and Fiona left to join their other friends.

"So that was the club Audrina was talking about last year – you know, when she told me what I'd be missing out on if I didn't hang out with her anymore," Calla told Fiona as they walked away from the music shop.

"Yeah? I dinnae see what's the big deal."

"So they get to go there and dance every few months. I think I'll survive the disappointment when I'm not asked to join!" Calla and Fiona's peals of laughter followed them into the There Broomsticks, where they sat down in the seats Lily had saved for them.

Calla and Fiona might not have seen what the big deal was, but the Dance Club was the only thing everyone was talking about after the Hogsmeade visit. Normally, Audrina's movements had long ceased to register with Calla, but slowly she couldn't help but notice how the girl was beginning to rise to a more important place than she'd had before. Audrina could be seen holding court in the Common Room, and her hangers on were not just boys or the fourth years that sometimes sat with her group. Even though Sophie's brother Arcturus, a sixth year, was technically the head of the club, Audrina seemed to be the lightening rod that drew in both the fledgling members and those who desired to be so.

"I don't understand what's happening," Calla remarked to Fiona. Not only was Audrina attracting the acceptance of many upper year students, but also she was actually having some of them perform favors for her. "Last year, Imelda laughed when she told me how Audrina was trying to stick her nose into the affairs of the sixth and seventh years. 'We just tell her to sod off,' was what she said."

"I think she's getting all her homework done for her," Fiona remarked darkly.

Fiona was first to have the feeling of something not being quite right, a change in aura or atmosphere in the castle that was subtle enough for her to barely put her finger on at first. Calla trusted her friend's insights. Though not a witch, Fiona's gran had been known by others to have "had the sight," something that wasn't taken lightly in some Scottish circles. Fiona used a favorite expression of her grannie's to describe what was happening; she called it "When things gang aft agley," or when things go awry.

"Ugly?" Calla asked.

"It doesnae mean ugly, even though it sounds like it in English," Fiona explained to Calla, who disagreed, saying that she thought things were getting pretty ugly as far as she was concerned.

Calla herself had noticed changes in another area, mainly the amount of students she saw snogging in the corridors. At first she attributed this to her heightened awareness in general now that she was older and fancied a boy herself, but as time wore on she felt that what she was seeing was much more unusual than what had gone on before this year.

"There's much more changing partners this year, haven't you noticed?" was another observation Calla mentioned to Fiona one evening close to the end of term. "I haven't even been able to keep up with who's with whom." Calla and Fiona were using Headmaster Snape's _Muffliato_ with increasing frequency, whether they were discussing things in an alcove in the Common Room or in their dormitory. Calla had begun a list she titled "Things That Are Very Wrong" a few weeks earlier, and every few days either she or Fiona had something to add to it. The second Hogsmeade visit had taken place last weekend, and afterwards Audrina seemed to have more power over people than ever before.

%%%%

The Christmas holidays provided a welcome break. Calla purposely avoided anything having to do with school when she talked to or texted Fiona. She simply enjoyed the holidays and time with her family, and Fiona seemed to be doing the same.

A few days before the New Year, Fiona received an excited text from Calla: _I got it!!_ This was, of course referring to the first time Calla had gotten her monthlies, giving her the dubious honor of being the last of the third year girls to have done so.

_It's about time_ , her friend texted back, along with a little icon whose face Calla always thought looked like Fiona's smirk.

_At least I was home with Mum when it happened_ was Calla's reply. No one could forget the debacle of last year, when Chloe Travers awoke one morning and, finding blood on her sheets, had promptly gone hysterical. She'd spent the rest of the day whinging and crying in the dormitory, until Cass had felt sorry for her and dragged her down to the hospital wing for a cramp potion.

As every good thing has to come to an end, the holidays were over before they knew it. Calla and Fiona returned to school, neither of them sure what the next term might bring.

%%%%

A week into the new term, Calla sat close to the door of the Common Room pretending to read, all the while an interaction she had just seen between Audrina and sixth year Prefect Shae Valentine played over in her head. This incident was something else to add to the Things That Are Really Wrong list, one that she would need to tell Fiona about as soon as possible.

It was only several moments later when a flushed and disturbed-looking Fiona entered the Common Room. A quick look between the two girls was all they needed to both head downstairs to their dormitory. Fiona had something to tell her as well.

The two girls sat cross-legged on Calla's bed, curtains drawn and a _Muffliato_ cast. There probably was no need for all this; no one got ready for sleep this early, but habits died hard.

"I think you're right about Rosier having some sort of power over people and all," Fiona began. "I was coming back from the library –" at this Calla smirked, and Fiona pulled a face in mock annoyance. "Shut it, you, if you want to hear the rest of the story. I was coming back, and since it was past curfew I was trying to avoid Shae, who was patrolling the corridor ahead of me."

"Go on," Calla said.

"So all the while I'm trying to hide, and just past Shae I see Audrina and Roger Wilkinson, you know, Felicia's younger brother, in the alcove near that fountain picture, but kind of like they dinnae care if anyone could see them."

"Snogging?"

Fiona flushed and looked down. "Her jumper was pulled up, and his hands were all over her … Shae saw them, but didnae give them a detention or even or take points, just told them to go back to their Common Rooms. I dinnae know why she would let her off like that. Shae hates Audrina." Despite the negative impact this had on Slytherin's house points, Shae Valentine never hesitated to gladly give as many detentions to Audrina as she was able to.

"Well, there's more," Calla broke in. "It must have been right after that when they came through the door of the common room, one after the other, and right away Audrina turns to Shae and says, 'Thanks again, Shaelynn' in a real loud voice that everyone could hear."

Fiona's eyes widened, and she drew in her breath with a hiss. Shae despised her full name, given to her by her mother, an American witch. Anyone who used it found out very quickly that this was the first and last time they would ever do so. "And Shae didn't do or say anything?"

"No. She just turned and walked away. I wish I knew what was going on." Calla grimaced. This was a time when she missed former Prefect Cassiopeia Jones more than ever. She would have been able to sort things out in no time. But Cass was finished with school, and, according to her sister, loved her job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry.

The answer came the very next day, and in the library, of all places. Calla had accompanied her friend who, as usual, was finishing an essay at breakneck speed. 

Calla felt Fiona nudge her slightly with her elbow, and looking up, saw two first years sit down at a nearby table. "Wee Valentine," Fiona whispered to her. "Do ye think she'd tell us anything?"

Gathering up their books, the girls made to leave the library.

"Valentine, Dawlish," Calla said politely as they passed by the other table. The first years looked up, surprised to be noticed by the older girls. "May we sit with you for a moment?"

Shae's sister nodded, flattered that the third year girls, one a Quidditch player, had sought them out. "You can call me Shell," she said.

"And I'm Ana," Shell's diminutive friend piped up.

"Let me guess, Shell, your name is short for something else, just like your sister's," Calla said with a conspiratorial wink at the younger girl. In her mind, she pictured Shell's small face peeking out from beneath the Sorting Hat, Professor Taggert's bored-sounding voice droning, "Shelby Jo Valentine." When the other girl nodded, Calla continued. "So, have you or Ana seen your sister lately?"

Shell Valentine frowned. "No, and I don't really care," she spoke scornfully.

"What's going on with her?" Fiona asked, sitting down at an empty place at the table and motioning for Calla to do the same.

"Well," the younger girl said with a huff. "Shae's been acting like a right bint, not like herself at all. Even though her good friend Juliana Fortescue was chosen to be Head Girl over her this year, Shae was happy for her and wanted to help as much as she could. You'd never know that now!" Shell began to talk rapidly, both the anger at her sister and relief that someone else had noticed the Prefect's uncharacteristic behavior loosening her tongue in a very un-Slytherin manner. It had all started last autumn, after the visit to Hogsmeade. Shae had been to Blackie's, as had most of the other students, but afterwards began to go around with all those who had joined the Dance Club. "And that's when she really began to change," Shell finished unhappily.

"Don't worry," Calla reassured the younger girl. There're others that are acting strange, too, and we're trying to find out why."

"Thanks," Shell said, her expression fierce. "Even though I really hate her right now, I do want my sister back."

%%%%

Calla dawdled outside the locker room, waiting patiently for Scorpius to finish his conversation with Rob Avery. Once the equipment was locked up and the door closed, Calla caught up with her team captain.

"Calla, great practice," Scorpius told her as they began the walk up to the castle together. "I really like the way you and Howell are beginning to fly together – it's like you're almost anticipating each other's moves."

"Thanks, Scorpius," Calla acknowledged, and then paused. "Can I talk to you about something? Not about Quidditch. Something else that I've been thinking about."

"You know you can always come to me. What's going on?" Scorpius had moved straight from his team captain role into his Prefect one.

Calla took a deep breath and leaped right in. "I've been noticing a lot of things happening at school, uh, like people getting away with things that they used to get in trouble for. And it also seems like it's always people who are involved in that dancing club that Rosier started. I think some of the Prefects are even members – haven't you seen anything strange lately?" _Please, please, let it not only be me_ , Calla thought as Scorpius seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"I'm not sure," Malfoy answered cautiously.

"I know that some of the Prefects are involved in the club," Calla continued.

"I'm not in it, if that's what you're wondering about. Felix Smethwick approached me right after the first Hogsmeade trip, but I wasn't interested. I've got too much else going on."

Calla's stomach did a slow dive. _The Head Boy was a member!_ "What happens when you go on patrol? I've seen Prefects, at least the ones I know are club members, turning their faces away on purpose from all kinds of things. You must have noticed something!" Calla could almost see the older boy's thought process as he cocked his head slightly, eyes shifting from side to side.

"Come to think of it, Smethwick's kept the patrol rotation the same for a while. I'm usually with Candace Finch-Fletchley or Ophelia Jones, and don't interact much with the Prefects who are in this club you're so worried about."

"Well, isn't there a way you could ask if you could change assignments, maybe start pairing up with them? You'll see what I mean right away." Calla was ashamed that she was practically begging, but having Malfoy's help could make a difference.

Scorpius Malfoy stopped walking, and turned to face Calla, his face grave.

"Calla, you know that my family was on the wrong side during both wars, don't you?" When she nodded, he continued. "It practically destroyed us. My grandfather spent time in Azkaban, and most of our family fortune was paid out in fines or retribution. It's taken a long time, but my dad has worked his arse off to regain some standing in the wizarding world. Right before I started school, he sat me down and told me to keep my nose clean, and above all never get involved in anything controversial, and I gave him my word that he needn't ever worry."

Calla interrupted, hating how shrill her voice sounded. "Even if you know that something bad – something wrong is happening? Scorpius, I'm not jealous that I haven't been invited to join Audrina's club, and I'm not trying to get back at her or something. People look like they're being controlled. They could be getting hurt here!"

Scorpius shook his head. "I'm sorry, Calla, I can't do this for you. I promised my dad." Deflated, Calla stood for a long while and watched him walk away. At least one good thing came out of the conversation. There was nothing like disappointment to finally cure her of the crush she'd had on him.

Fiona gave Calla a questioning look as she sat down at the Slytherin table, and Calla shook her head. They both knew the drill by now: more discussion would take place later that evening. Calla, too despondent to enjoy the bangers and mash that were being served for dinner, left after only tasting her food. Her muscles were aching from the vigorous Quidditch practice, so before she settled down to study Calla planned to soak in a hot bath, hoping this would ease her tired spirits as well.

After collecting her toiletries, Calla made for the private bath closest to the third year's dormitory. Frustrated that it was occupied, she nearly left, except that from behind the closed door she heard the sounds of noisy splashing and what sounded like moaning.

"Are you alright in there?" Calla called. Hearing a loud groan and a drawn out, guttural sounding "Ahhhhh," she cautiously pushed at the unlocked door and walked in.

+++

Wynne Gastrelle and sixth year Stella Perkins sat spooned together in the tub, nude, Perkins' body gripped tightly between the other girl's thighs. "More," Perkins demanded roughly, turning her head to kiss Wynne's neck with an open mouth.

"Oh, sorry," Calla exclaimed, turning her flaming face away once she saw what was causing the commotion.

Snatching her hand up from under the water, Wynne screamed and quickly pushed the other girl away, scrambling to cover herself with crossed arms. Perkins had no such scruples. Slowly and almost lazily, she stepped out of the bath, not bothering to hide her nudity as she walked over to Calla and stood dripping onto the floor.

Calla gasped, staring in horrified fascination, for apart from the most ginormous breasts she had ever seen on a girl her age, Perkins' upper body and arms were covered in bruises.

"W-what happened to you?" she stuttered. 

"Oh, this," Perkins remarked casually, indicating the blue marks on her neck and the greenish ones along her ribs. "Alfie Stoddard. He likes it rough, and so do I."

Calla's face must have continued to register shock, for Perkins looked back at the bath and scoffed. Wynne was now crouched with her legs drawn up in a near fetal position, whimpering. "And this? Winnie here owed Rosier a favor, and Audrina gave her to me." Calla began to back away, but Perkins continued on, stepping forward to close the distance between them. "C'mon, stop being such a prude; everyone knows I go both ways! What's the big deal?" Perkins paused, eyes sweeping over Calla, who pulled the thin dressing gown tightly around herself. "You might even fancy a go. Come join us…. she's got the most delicious body, you know," the older girl confided dreamily, licking her lips, "and I'd adore watching the two of you together. Doesn't that turn you on, Winnie love?" This was cooed at the shivering girl in the bathtub, whose whimpers became full blown sobs.

+++

All thoughts of a bath forgotten, Calla turned and fled, Perkins' jeering laughter following her.

After Calla didn't turn up in the Common Room, Fiona went down to look for her in the dormitories. Was she still soaking her cares away? After finding so sign of Calla in either private baths or the showers, Fiona tried the third year dormitory itself.

With the room completely dark, Calla sat huddled in her bed, the curtains drawn and the covers pulled all the way up to her chin. The light from Fiona's _Lumos_ brought her tearstained face into sharp contrast with the dark green cave she'd made for herself. Fiona immediately lit some of the wall sconces, cast a _Muffliato_ , and joined Calla on her bed.

Slowly, her voice breaking into occasional sobs, Calla recounted what had happened in the bath. Fiona listened, her face drawn in concern, murmuring to her soothingly, and patting Calla's hand now and then as if she were comforting a frightened animal. Calla was just finishing her story when there was a knock on the door, and Blanca DiNicola came in, looking to find out something about this weekend's Quidditch match. Seeing the state Calla was in, Blanca apologized and asked if she should go get Madame Robins, but both girls told her not to bother.

"Although I heard you have some sort of 'in' with the kitchen elves," Fiona told the older girl. "Do you think you could go ask if you could bring up some tea and toast? Calla didn't have very much for dinner."

Once Blanca left on her errand, Calla drew a shuddering breath and faced Fiona. "Remember those two girls in Ravenclaw last year? They were so obvious that they were together, and I know that sort of thing does go on all the time. But Perkins was so aggressive … that's what upset me, and the worse part was seeing how obvious it was that poor Wynne did not want to be there. It's so creepy how Audrina was behind it all. What's giving her the right to treat people like they're hers to do with what she wants? I think it's time we told a teacher."

"You mean the Headmaster?" Fiona asked doubtfully. Neither girl knew Headmaster Flitwick very well, if at all. "The Prefects always told us to take our problems to them, and if they cannae help us, to go to the Head. Will Taggert listen to us, or even care?"

"He has to, that's his job," Calla answered stubbornly. "I hate the thought of going to see him, and if it weren't so serious I'd say forget it. Let's go together tomorrow night, then he has to listen to us."

By the time Blanca returned with enough tea for all of them, Calla felt encouraged enough by their resolution that she was able to talk quite easily with Fiona and Blanca, and even drink tea and eat some of the snack as well.

As it turned out, Calla ended up having to go alone to talk with Professor Taggert. Their careful plans had 'gone aft agley,' for that evening Fiona had a case of cramps so awful that the potion she took barely touched them.

"Get back into bed!" Calla ordered as she watched her friend drag herself over to the wardrobe and begin pulling her clothes back on.

"Let's wait until tomorrow, then" Fiona pleaded. "You don't have to do this by yourself."

However, Calla had worked herself up into such a state of readiness for the unpleasant task ahead that she wasn't willing to put it off.

Calla knocked cautiously on Professor Taggert's ornate door, and entered his office after hearing his brusque, "Come in." These were the hours that her Head of House supposedly left open for students to come see him; why was it that she felt as if she were imposing? Professor Taggert sat at his heavy wooden desk sipping from a cup of tea, student papers that were in the process of being graded sat before him in several neat piles. Calla paused for a moment, waiting for some indication that she was welcome to sit down. After hearing none, she took a breath and awkwardly began to describe to her Head of House some of the items on her Things That Are Really Wrong list, and how she felt they seemed to tie in with Audrina's Dance Club. She'd only gotten as far as her impressions of what was happening with the Prefects when Professor Taggert interrupted her with an impatient gesture.

"Miss Dursley, I do not appreciate being told tales by _jealous girls_ who have not been invited to join a club run by some of the more popular students. This kind of thing happens far too often in my opinion, and do not like my time being wasted in this manner!"

"I'm not jealous, Professor. I'm telling you things that don't seem - "

Once again Taggert cut Calla off. "Can you tell me, Miss Dursley, what grades you have received on the last two homework assignments for my class?"

Calla fidgeted uncomfortably under his stare. "A 'P' and a 'D,' sir," she answered.

"That's correct, Miss Dursley, and I assure you, if you would put as much effort into your lessons as you do your social life, there could be a chance for some Much. Needed. Improvement. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Face burning, Calla nodded and forced herself to exit the room with as much dignity as she could manage.

"So we just let it go?" Fiona asked, once Calla had reported the news of her humiliating interview with Professor Taggert. It made sense. Every Slytherin instinct told them that, as long as things weren't hurting them, to cut their losses and move on. Yet, even though Calla and Fiona's dispositions pulled them one way, both of the girls' hearts drew them in the opposite direction.

"I can't," was Calla's response, and she silently breathed a sigh of relief when Fiona agreed with her. "The only way we're ever going to find out whatever it is we're missing is to become Club members ourselves. You know – like spies infiltrating the enemy's headquarters." Calla's eyes shone with excitement as a plan began to take shape in her head.

Fiona was skeptical. "I dinnae know, Calla. Won't Audrina be suspicious if suddenly you want to be friends with her again?"

"That's why I'm not going to do it. You are."


	12. Running With Scissors

_"The only way we're ever going to find out whatever it is we're missing is to become Club members ourselves. You know – like spies infiltrating the enemy's headquarters." Calla's eyes shone with excitement as a plan began to take shape in her head._

__

__

Fiona was skeptical. "I dinnae know, Calla. Won't Audrina be suspicious if suddenly you want to be friends with her again?"

_"That's why I'm not going to do it. You are."_

%%%%

Fiona grimaced, then slowly sat up in bed and regarded Calla pensively. "You cannae be serious. How would I fit in with them? I never even had any girl friends before I came here, only Malcolm and Alec." 

Calla's mouth curved up in an enthusiastic smile as she contemplated the possibilities. "We'll think of something," she began, cutting off her comment as the door burst open and Chloe, her Ancient Runes textbook and parchments spilling out of her hands, rushed into the dormitory.

"Fiona, could you help me with the homework? Basil's not around, and some of the others said you might be in here."

Calla glared at the blonde girl reproachfully. "Chloe, Fiona's got cramps. Can't you see she's not in any shape to help you or anyone right now?"

Chloe looked sulky at first, then brightened suddenly. "Madame Robins had to put me on an extra strong potion for mine," she told Fiona. "If I go get some of it for you, will you help me then?"

"Sure. But only if it helps," Fiona answered.

"That's your in – right there!" Calla said triumphantly, after Chloe had dumped her books on the bed and scurried out of the room. "I think you and 'wee Chloe' will be spending more time working on Ancient Runes together from now on!"

The plan was surprisingly simple once the girls had worked out the details. Fiona would begin to spend a bit more time with Chloe, but nothing that would look obvious at first. In the beginning, Fiona was unsure of what to talk about with someone who was considered one of Audrina's deputies, but Calla, having spent plenty of time with that group, was able to coach her though it.

"Just get her to talk about herself. She loves to do that. Make her feel important, like her opinion matters. And just remember that anything you say to her is going straight up to the head – that's Audrina, of course."

"She really likes to talk about boys," Fiona reported one evening as she and Calla lingered over homework. They'd completed all their work, but left the books and parchments spread out before them as if they were still talking together about the assignments. "She wanted to know who I fancied – what should I say? There's no way I'll tell her!"

"You don't have to say anything about Albus! Say you don't know right now, and ask Chloe what boy _she_ thinks you should fancy. That's all we ever talked about when I hung out with her."

"Yeah, having a boyfriend is sooo important to her." Hiding a smile, Fiona gestured towards an open textbook with her quill.

"Get serious, Fiona," said Calla, picking up her parchment and holding it up as if reading from it. "You're going to have to act like it's important to you, too. It wouldn't hurt to go out with someone, anyway. You can't just sit around and wait for Albus to notice you. Remember what Lily told us about her mum?"

"And what happens if I tell Chloe that I do fancy someone she's picked out for me, and he doesn't?" Fiona had abandoned the pretense of discussing homework and was trailing her finger along the seam of the chair's cushion.

"I wouldn't worry," Calla reassured her friend. "You might be surprised. I've noticed that since you got your hair cut, there're several boys who seem to be looking at you."

As the weeks went by, they were careful to make it look as if they were slowly starting to spend less time together. The next step in the plan was for Fiona to tell Chloe how much she appreciated her advice about boys, and hint that Calla didn't really understand her.

"I'll say, 'Because all Calla ever wants to talk about is Quidditch,'" Fiona grinned. "That's a perfect excuse!"

"And also tell her that I'm starting to get 'so possessive,' and you need to get away from me a bit," Calla said, laughing. They were enjoying getting into their designed roles, and every evening Fiona was able to let Calla know the kind of inroads she was beginning to make with the Club group.

Both girls hadn't considered that they could be getting themselves into trouble for going ahead with what they were beginning to call their 'spying operation.' There probably were other avenues they could have investigated to find out the answers they needed, but after being put off by others twice, neither girl was in the position to feel very trusting of authority figures. Calla rationalized this by telling herself that she had gone through the proper channels at first, and look where it got her! She couldn't decide what was worse: her concerns being disregarded by Malfoy, or practically being told to bugger off by her Head of House. There was a kind of perverse thrill in going against the rules, and Calla couldn't wait for the time when truths would be revealed and she'd be exonerated.

"I've been trying to find out why Audrina is so obsessed with what she calls 'making positive energy,' and what that has to do with the Club," Fiona reported to Calla. "Just when I was leaving to come here, she said it again to a few girls who were going to meet their boyfriends." The girls were meeting in the library on a Thursday evening. This was a place where they could still conduct some private conversations, but Calla and Fiona would not be able to be seen here together much longer. After paring down the amount of time they publicly spent with each other to about twice a week, Fiona said that it was time for her to make the break.

"We shouldnae have an argument or anything else that's obvious," Fiona explained. Audrina's opinion, for the popular girl had been speaking with her quite frequently, was that Fiona had outgrown her former friend Calla. "She sounded happy when I agreed that I was ready to move on," Fiona added with satisfaction.

"I'll bet she was," Calla replied. "This is working out just as we planned. We'll just have to be careful from now on that no one sees us talking together."

%%%%

"Here yer go," said Hagrid, placing a cup of tea in front of Calla. She joined her cousins Lily and Albus in helping themselves to some of the cake the half-giant had baked for them. It was a special effort for him, it's lopsided top sporting a number of misshapen red hearts in honor of Valentine's Day.

"Where's Fiona?" Lily asked. Calla shrugged her shoulders. She'd been looking forward to seeing her this afternoon during the tea, and perhaps even spending some time with her afterwards if it could be arranged. Calla had not seen Fiona at all in Hogsmeade yesterday, and figured that she'd had spent most of her time at Blackie's. Putting a hand inside her pocket, Calla crinkled the small paper packet containing the sweets she'd wanted to share with Fiona, who probably hadn't had a chance to get to Honeydukes this trip. Sighing, she took it out, offering some to the others.

Albus had caught the interchange between Calla and his sister.

"I saw her yesterday with Will Dawkins," he said pulling a face as he spoke the name of the fourth year Slytherin that Chloe had hooked Fiona up with. "I didn't think he'd be her type at all."

"Oh, you know," Calla spoke breezily. "I think Fiona's just discovered boys, and probably doesn't really fancy him as much as …" horrified, Calla let her voice trail off, not quite believing what she almost let slip out. Both her cousins looked at her oddly, and Calla went on, aware that she was probably babbling. "Like what your mum said she did when she was our age, don't you remember her telling us how she dated so many different boys when it was your dad she really fancied?"

"No, I don't," said Albus flatly, at which Lily filled him in with, "Just girl talk – of course she wouldn't have told that story to you or James."

Hagrid opened his mouth to say something, but scratched his head instead, saving the moment by offering them all more cake.

With a lot more time on her hands now that Fiona was out of the picture, Calla decided to join the Charms club. Professor Bhat had been trying to encourage her to join for two years, and was thrilled when she showed up to a meeting one afternoon. The girls in this group were very welcoming, and Calla found that even the third year Ravenclaws Lucy and Sabita really weren't that bad once she got to know them.

Calla also spent more time with her Quidditch friends, and enjoyed the camaraderie of her teammates as well. Blanca and her best friend Katie Fleet, a backup player and the only other Slytherin fourth year who wasn't in the Dance Club, were fun, but being with them often made Calla miss the special bond she'd had with Fiona.

After what seemed like weeks with no useful information to share, Fiona finally had some news for Calla. They'd switched their assignations to the animal pens near Hagrid's, a place where it was certain they'd never be seen or overheard.

"The Dance Club doesn't just meet in Hogsmeade," she told Calla excitedly. "They also get together at school, but I'm not sure where or how often."

"When do you think you'll be in the Club long enough to be told all this?" Calla asked.

"Audrina's hinted to me about the next initiation, as she called it. Maybe this is when I get in, and find out all their secrets," Fiona speculated. 

"Yeah, and it won't be any too soon for me. Running around playing at being spies sounded fun at first, but it's really quite dull. Except for you, maybe," Calla added waspishly. "What's with you and that Ravenclaw, Johnny Butler? Is he your boyfriend now? What happened to the other one?"

"William and I found out that we didnae have much in common. There's just so much snogging you can do before you have to start talking with each other," Fiona said smugly, in the way only a fourteen-year-old can sound to a less experienced friend. "I like Johnny so much better, and he's a good kisser," she continued, with a look on her face that her friend had never seen before.

"Fiona," scolded Calla, scandalized. "What about Albus? Don't you even fancy him at all any more?"

"Of course I do. But having to hang around with Audrina and all those bints isnae much fun, so I might as well get _something_ out of it!"

Winter slowly changed into a dull, wet spring. Slytherin played an important Quidditch match with Gryffindor, and even though they lost, it was a fast, exciting game that at one point could have gone either way. Glad for the distraction, Calla forced herself to stay focused to avoid becoming impatient with how slowly the rest of her life was moving.

The following week, the information she'd been waiting for was finally communicated. Fiona made a show of dropping some of her things near her as they waited in the hallway before Potions, and in the dimness of the dungeon no one but Calla could hear or see her whisper, "It's on Saturday" as the two of them bent down to pick up the scattered books. Calla's face bore no trace of her inner turmoil as she answered with a quick, "No worries."

The weekend crept by. Calla had expected Fiona to come to her as soon as she possibly could with plenty of details about the inner workings of the Club, and she became impatient and finally annoyed with her friend for the delay.

It was only on Tuesday, when once again Fiona avoided making eye contact with her at breakfast, and continued to do so the rest of the day, that Calla began to feel a small prickling of concern. It wasn't like Fiona to ignore her like this. Even when she seemingly had gone over to only hanging around with Club members, they had made sure to keep up their regular secret meetings. Ducking into the girls' bathroom after her last class of the day, Calla pulled her necklace out from under her robes. This might tell her something about Fiona's present state of mind.

Fiona's stone was a color Calla had never seen before – a swirl of blue, gold and purple. Concerned that her friend might be in trouble of some kind, Calla quickly headed back to her dormitory. _Of course it has to be all the way down at the bottom_ , Calla chastised herself as she pulled out the original box her necklace had come in. The piece of parchment inside was folded many times, but the list of the possible stone colors, along with the descriptions of each was still easy to read. Her relief was immediate when the list indicated that Fiona's stone was not an icy grey, which meant fear, nor was it the deep black which indicated the person being in some sort of peril. The swirly blue could mean one of several things, one of them euphoria. Calla banged her hand down on her trunk lid in frustration. What exactly did euphoria mean? She knew she hadn't done a great job memorizing her vocabulary definitions in primary school, but this word was one she knew she'd never seen before.

Feeling discouraged, Calla headed upstairs to the Common Room, which seemed empty except for a clutch of first and second years. Tomorrow she would talk to Fiona, taking her off by force if necessary, and find out exactly what had happened.

As the students packed up their books and began to file out of Transfiguration, Calla tried to position herself in such a way that she could unobtrusively approach Fiona afterwards. She was in luck, for Fiona was the last one out of the classroom and couldn't ignore her.

"I'm so glad I caught up with you at last," Calla exclaimed, taking Fiona by the arm. "I'm sure you have so much to tell me. Why don't we go in here," she said, indicating an empty classroom.

"There's really nothing to tell," Fiona stated, frowning. "All these things we thought we were seeing - well, they're not what you think. It's all part of the Club's initiation. No one's really getting hurt, and they dinnae have to keep doing anything they don't want to." 

Calla's eyebrows shot up. "Really? I don't believe you. Have you been _Imperiused_ or something?" she demanded.

"No," Fiona answered scornfully.

"What's happened to you?" Calla burst out. "Are you going to quit the Club now that you've supposedly found out everything we wanted to?"

"Why would I, now that I've been through the whole initiation? You really might want to change your mind about the Club, and start acting nicer to everyone. It's not what we both thought it was."

"Fiona," Calla said evenly, trying her best to regain her calm. "What are you playing at? This is _Audrina's_ club we're talking about. Did she tell you to say that? You're starting to sound just like her."

"Calla," Fiona mimicked. "There's a whole different world out there, and it's a lot more than just going to class like good little girls and playing Quidditch." Fiona's voice had taken on the superior tone that she'd used when she first starting talking about her boyfriends, only this time Calla was beginning to find it very annoying.

"What are you on about?" she answered, not caring if she was lashing out a bit in her frustration. "You think can play at being grown-up by hanging around with the cool group and snogging as many boys as you can! Is that what you had to do for your 'initiation'?" Fiona shook her head, not meeting Calla's eyes. Calla stared at her friend, who continued to look away, her face becoming red. Her mind dawning with sudden comprehension, Calla shrieked, "Oh. My. God. You didn't just do that – you shagged a boy! Fiona, how could you! You told me once that when the time for that came, you wanted it to mean something. I guess you were lying, then, or Albus must not have meant much to you as I thought."

"Dinnae start making assumptions about something you know nothing about," Fiona spat.

"And you have no right to act like you're so much better than everyone else, either!" Calla countered angrily, not caring that she was shouting.

In her hurry to get Fiona into the empty classroom, Calla hadn't remembered to close the door behind them or cast the silencing spell. The girls' voices had grown progressively louder as they'd lost control of their tempers, unfortunately attracting the last person the Calla wished to see right now.

"Fiona!" Audrina exclaimed as she entered the classroom, but it was Calla she glared at through narrowed eyes. "Is there a problem here?"

To Calla's surprise, Fiona ditched her scowl and immediately put a congenial look on her face as she addressed Audrina. "No problem. She just doesnae really understand the benefits of being in the Club."

"That's right," said Audrina. "But it would take a lot of mending bridges that were burned quite a while ago for her to be worthy of a place in our group."

"Are there any places left? I know you leave some openings for Mud – I mean - _oh bugger!_ " Fiona gasped.

Calla had been looking back and forth between the two girls during this exchange as if she were following two Chasers passing a Quaffle, her expression growing more and more incredulous. About to call out, "Hello, I'm right here," she stopped short when she realized the implication of Fiona's last words. "What were you just about to call me?"

"I didnae really mean it. It just slipped out," Fiona backpedaled.

"Oh, I'm sure she did mean it," Audrina smirked, amused at both Fiona's discomfiture and Calla's expression of unbelief at her friend's final betrayal. 

Calla wasn't sure whether she was going to scream, cry, laugh hysterically, or do all three, but that would be the same as admitting to Audrina that she'd finally gotten her long-awaited revenge, and was simply not an option. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Calla muttered a quick, "Well, I guess that's it, then," and left the classroom.

Once back in the relative safety of the dungeons, Calla finally allowed herself to vent her feelings. She slammed the door to the dormitory behind her and, brushing angry tears from her eyes, grabbed the chain of her friendship necklace and pulled it roughly over her head. _I can't believe that's what Fiona really thinks of me now_ , she thought, and forcefully pitched the piece of jewelry into her trunk, listening to the satisfying clinking noises it made as it sifted through her belongings and settled at what was undoubtedly the very bottom. For the first time, ever since the whole sodding mess with the Club had started, Calla felt that she was entirely on her own.

So what now? It was rather early to go up for dinner, and if she were the first to sit down at the Slytherin table, would anyone come and join her? Her thoughts swirling around her as she came up the dungeon stairs, Calla was startled as Albus Potter stepped out of the shadows of the deserted corridor. Her cousin wore a determined look on his face, and without bothering to pause for small talk, placed his hand firmly on Calla's shoulder and led her back to where he'd been lying in wait.

"What's going on?" Calla asked.

"Funny you should ask that," Albus responded. "I'd like to know what's going on with your friend Fiona?"

"What do you mean?" Calla asked, stalling for time.

"You know exactly what I mean. Since when has she been playing the slag and going around with any boy who'll have her? I've seen her in the corridors at night."

"I dunno … isn't that what happens when we all first notice what boys or girls are for."

"No, I don't. Not like I saw," Albus answered angrily. "The other night I saw her snogging someone, and his hands were all over her. And then another time she was with George Carstens. _Carstens_? Everyone knows he goes the other way. Something's going on, and if you know you'd better tell me." Albus had been slowly backing Calla up against the wall, crowding her space, until she did what came naturally and punched him hard. Enraged, Albus caught Calla by her wrists, pinning them on either side of her against the wall.

"Get off me, Albus," Calla yelled, struggling against the strong grip of the hands that held her. "You're not in Slytherin, and you're not a Prefect, so I don't have to tell you anything, even if there was something to tell!" Albus held on to her a moment longer, then let go, looking at her with a mixture of exasperation and aversion.

"I don't believe you," he finally said. "I know there has to be something going on, and I'm going to find out! And I'd think you'd care a little bit about what's happening to your friend."

"That's where you're wrong," Calla sneered. "Fiona's not my friend, and I couldn't care less what's happening to her."

Calla spent the next few weeks grimly going about her daily duties, the forbidding expression on her face almost daring anyone to feel sorry for her.

When she and Fiona had first begun to talk about spying on the Club, they were both sure it would take only a short amount of time, several weeks at the most, before things would be sorted out. Calla had fought hard against feeling discouraged as the months had dragged on, and now things had gone completely pear shaped. With sinking spirits, she realized that the plans she and Fiona had made for Calla to visit during the Easter holidays would have to be changed. She'd been looking forward to spending a week at Fiona's, and up until what had happened recently, had hoped that there was some way it could still happen. This was just another way that the finality of her break with Fiona felt like being hit by a Bludger, Calla thought as she penned a quick note to her parents, explaining that plans had fallen through, and to expect her home for Easter as usual.

She did find unexpected support among the boys. Basil was related on his mother's side to Sophie Selwyn, yet he'd never shown any interest in being friends with her, or being a member of the Club. Having spent plenty of time revising with Fiona, he was surprised by how easily she'd been drawn in by Audrina, for he hadn't expected her to be that kind of girl.

Alec was another who had taken Fiona's defection to heart. "It's like I dinnae even know who she is anymore," he complained to Calla one evening just before school let out for the holidays. "I'd have my Maw say something to Auntie Jen, that's what I call Mrs. Grant, but she probably wouldn't believe me."

"Alec, Fiona's mum thinks she's a little angel," Calla said scornfully. "I can just see Mrs. Grant's face if she were to hear who her darling's new friends are, and what she's been doing at school."

Alec frowned. "It still isnae a very good idea. When we were younger, I used to try to get Fiona in trouble all the time, mostly to cover up something I'd done myself. I didnae realize that one day it would come back to bite me."

Calla smiled humourlessly at Alec. "No worries. Right now it doesn't matter to me at all whether you do or you don't."

%%%%

It was a sullen and distant Calla who met Erin and Dudley Dursley on the train platform. They were dismayed by the change in their daughter since the last time they'd seen her, and their inquiries as to why the plans to visit Fiona had been cancelled were not answered at all to their satisfaction. Calla spent the first week holed up in her room, "doing God knows what," as Dudley termed it.

"What's happened to her? She hasn't said more than five words to me today," Dudley complained. He and Erin were sitting in their back garden enjoying the pleasant April evening. Peter had been invited to tea at a friend's, but Calla met her parents' invitation to join them with eye rolling excuses.

"Give her time, love," Erin told him. "Thirteen is a trying age for many girls. It was for me. She'll come around eventually."

"Well, I hope she'll snap out of it while Mum's here on Sunday," Dudley replied. "It doesn't take much to set Mum off. She makes me feel like I'm being put under a microscope when it comes to anything having to do with Calla."

Sunday supper was agonizingly awful, with Calla either silent or answering questions in monosyllables. Erin and Dudley tried unsuccessfully to draw her out, and failing with that, continued to try to fill the awkward breaks in conversation with their own chatter. Even Peter, sensing the uncomfortable vibes around the table, had hurriedly bolted down his food and run outside to play.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Petunia asked Calla, who had shaken her head in response to her grandmother's offer of more meat and potatoes. "You're going to waste away to nothing."

"I doubt that," Calla answered, and without asking permission to be excused, picked up her plate and glass and brought them into the kitchen. 

"How perfectly rude," Petunia said with a huff after Calla had silently disappeared up to her room. "See what you get, Dudley, for exposing her to the kind of element she's with at that school?"

"Sorry, Mother," Erin replied, knowing that she was just offering an excuse. "She's at a difficult age."

"Difficult age! Dudley, you were never like that!"

"Mum, when I was thirteen I was spoiled rotten, and a bullying little prick. You were just too busy giving Harry a hard time to notice. Calla's also very disappointed and hurt. She was supposed to spend some time over the Easter holidays with her best friend, but they seem to have had some sort of falling out."

"Didn't she lose all the friends she made her first year also?" Petunia demanded, and then answered her own question with a shrug and, "Well, what can you expect from that lot."

Unfortunately for him, Peter chose that moment to walk through the adjacent living room with Hootie perched on his arm, and his grandmother recoiled away, crying, "Get that filthy bird away from me!"

Peter left in a hurry, his offended, "Hootie's not filthy!" echoing down the stairs.

Petunia, now doubly shocked by both her grandchildren's manners, turned to Dudley, not even bothering to lower her voice. "He's not showing any sign of, you know, any of _that_ nonsense?"

"No, Mum," Dudley droned patiently. "He's going to grow up just fine like I did, and take over the family business like you've always planned."

It was just after midnight when Calla crept back downstairs. The lights had been put out an hour ago when her parents had retired, but the glow of the full moon lit up the kitchen as bright as daylight. Calla thought she'd been quiet as she went down the stairs, but obviously hadn't been quiet enough, for a moment later she heard the sound of steady footsteps, and her dad joined her as she gazed out the window.

"The moon's bright tonight," Dudley said. "Were you having a hard time getting to sleep also?" Crossing the kitchen, he continued. "I was coming down to make myself some cocoa. Would you like some?" Calla nodded, happy to see that instead of the sugar-free instant mix that Mum made, Daddy was filling a pot with milk and taking the real cocoa powder and sugar out of the pantry. As he busied himself at the stove, Calla continued to gaze out the window, thankful for the excuse to avoid making small talk.

Father and daughter sat at the table in silent companionship, sipping the hot, sweet liquid slowly to make it last.

Calla's dad finally spoke. "It's really hard for your Mum and I to see how unhappy you've been this holiday," he said. "I understand if you really don't want to talk about what happened, but could you listen to me for just a few minutes?"

"I don't want to hear about anything that happened to you when you were in school, and how it all worked out fine in the end," Calla said, somewhat resentfully.

"I wasn't going to," her dad said with a self-deprecating smile. "I thought I'd just tell you a story."

"What about?" Calla asked.

"It's about a boy who lost his parents when he was just a baby. Rather than being sent to live with friends of his parents, which is what they would have wanted for him, he went to live with his aunt and uncle." Calla sat forward in her chair, her cup of cocoa forgotten as she listened to her father's tale. "The boy's aunt and uncle also had a son who was the same age as he was, but instead of welcoming him and becoming a close and happy family, he was resented, seen as a burden, and not treated kindly by anyone."

Calla was interested in spite of herself. "This sounds so familiar. Isn't this about -?"

"Cousin Harry," Mr. Dursley filled in. "And it's about me as well."

Calla listened to her dad describe what it was like for him and his cousin Harry as they grew up, not quite understanding why she'd never heard this longer version of this story. When Harry had spoken to her History of Magic class, all he had said about his early years was that he'd had an unhappy childhood and always considered Hogwarts his true home.

"I would have ended up just like my parents, but something happened to me when I was about fifteen that changed everything. The funny thing was, that right before it happened, my friends and I were ganging up on Harry, and probably would have beaten him up."

"So what happened?" Calla asked. She listened to her dad's description of the sky growing dark, and how after his friends had all taken off for their own houses, he and Harry had been running towards Privet Drive, pushing and shoving each other as they'd hurried along.

"I thought it was a bad storm coming on and didn't want to get soaked. Little did I know that what was happening was worse than any storm I could have ever thought up. We got as far as the walkway that goes underneath the road, and suddenly it grew icy cold, worse than the middle of winter," Dudley swallowed convulsively as the memory of the physical sensations he'd experienced took over. "And I started to feel like everything inside of me was becoming frozen also."

"Dementors!" Calla squeaked. "You were with Cousin Harry when the Dementors attacked Little Whinging? You never told me that!"

"I couldn't see them – I found out later that no Muggle can. It must have been one of them that attacked Harry, because I saw him being lifted right up against the wall. He yelled at me to run, but I tripped, and couldn't get back up again. Everything went black and fuzzy for a bit, like when you almost get KO'd in the ring, and when I woke up the Dementors were gone and Harry was dragging me back to the house. He left the next day for his friend Ron's, and I spent the rest of the summer trying to figure out what had happened. Harry didn't have to do what he did. We hated each other. He could have taken out his Dementor and run for it, but he saved my life, and made sure I got home safely."

"Why are you telling me this story? And did Cousin Harry ever tell you why he saved you?" Calla asked.

Calla’s dad smiled once again, and countered with, "Why do _you_ think Harry did this?"

Calla's brow furrowed in thought. She thought that she'd become quite good at analyzing her classmates' motivations this year. She knew that Harry Potter was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. He wouldn't have saved his cousin for what he could have gained by doing so. It would have made more sense for Harry to leave her dad to die, and what a convenient way that would have been to get back at his aunt and uncle at the same time! What if he'd saved Daddy just because it was the right thing to do? Looking up, she voiced her conclusion to her father.

"That's right," he answered. "It was many years later, but Harry finally did tell me why he did it. He was willing to go out of his way to help me, no matter what his feelings were, because Dementors had already attacked him, more than once even, and he couldn't think of leaving anyone behind to deal with something that horrible."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"If Harry had given me what I deserved, I wouldn't be alive today. I'll always be grateful for that, and for the lesson I learned from it. He showed me that it's easy to get past any bad thing that's taken place between two people if you take the high road and do the right thing." 

To Calla's horror, her eyes filled, spilling hot tears down her cheeks. Seeing her father's concerned look, she relented began to tell him the cleaned-up, edited-for-parents version of what had happened between her and Fiona.

"I'm such a sodding idiot, Daddy. I got Fiona to agree to spy on the popular girls' club, and now she's gone and gotten totally sucked in by it! She's their friend now and not mine."

"Fiona's a good girl, Calla. You just do the right thing, and treat her like you always have. She'll come around eventually."

Thoughtfully, Calla finished her last drops of cocoa, and after putting her empty cup into the dishwasher, doubled back to the kitchen table and gave her father a hug. "Thanks, Daddy. I love you." Dudley Dursley returned his daughter's embrace.

"Me too, Midget," he said, using the pet name that he used to call Calla when she was little.

%%%%

The Common Room was nearly empty and the dormitory quiet as Calla brought her things in after the journey back to school. _They all couldn't wait to rush off to another sodding club meeting_ , she supposed, but then forced herself to stop the bitter thoughts. That just wouldn't do.

Opening her trunk, Calla began to rummage through the layers of her belongings before she remembered the summoning charm she'd learned in Charms Club.

" _Accio_ necklace!" she cried, and the pendant flew into her hand. The familiar weight of it hanging around her neck felt right, and, humming to herself, Calla began unpacking the suitcase she'd taken home for the Easter holidays. Soothed by the repetitive motions of hanging up clothing and placing her belongings on the desk, she barely was aware that the pendant resting on top of her t-shirt began to grow warm. It was only when her hand brushed against it, now so hot she had to snatch her hand away that Calla realized that something new and very odd was taking place.

Wrapping her fingers in the hem of her shirt, Calla gingerly lifted the pendant up by its edges. Her curiosity was replaced by alarm once she saw the color of Fiona's stone. It was black, dark and shiny as obsidian, and Calla didn't have to look at the color chart to know that Fiona was in trouble.


	13. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our journey will be ending after this final chapter, and I hope that you'll find your questions answered and the conclusion a satisfying one. 
> 
> I'm very happy that I decided to take a second look at this story and polish it up to the potential I felt it always had. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed my characters as much as I did in creating them (although I'm happy to admit that some of them pushed themselves forward in such a way that they almost wrote themselves).
> 
> As I mentioned at the beginning, the rating for this chapter is M, with warnings for drug use, voyeurism, self harm, violence, abuse, dub-con, underage and implied student/teacher sexual relations.

Calla frantically searched the corridors, trying to find some clue where Audrina's club could be meeting in the castle. "Shite," she groaned, as once again she ended up on the seventh floor, where there was no indication of any activities taking place. Exhausted with trying to figure it out on her own, Calla suddenly thought about going to find Lily, who liked Fiona and could be counted on to be a sympathetic ally.

Standing in front of the portrait door of the Gryffindor Common Room, Calla glowered at the Fat Lady, who despite her pleas insisted on demanding the password. "I need to speak to my cousin Lily Potter," she explained. "It could be a matter of life and death!"

"All of you seem to think I was born yesterday," the Fat Lady sniffed. "Password please."

Luckily for Calla, a small Gryffindor boy came up to the entrance just a minute later. Rather than risking the ire of the portrait and try to enter the Common Room herself, Calla asked the first year to relay a message, hoping that he'd be responsible enough to carry through with her request.

The door finally opened and the boy stepped through, trailed by not only Lily, but Albus Potter as well.

"Yes, she really is our cousin. Well done, Patrick," Albus told the young Gryffindor, who puffed his chest out with importance, pleased with both his own astuteness and having obtained the praise of an older student.

"So what's going on?" Lily asked, once Patrick had returned back inside. "And if this is just girl stuff, you can leave now, Albus. I don't know why you felt you had to be so protective!"

"It's about Fiona, and I think it might even be a good idea if Albus stayed," Calla replied in a resolute voice.

Without wasting time over too many details, Calla described the spying operation, and the deal-breaking argument that had occurred once Fiona had been initiated into the Club. Much to her chagrin, her cousins were already familiar with some of the things that had taken place, but she carried on with the narrative, ending with what she'd experienced in her dormitory.

"I had no idea where she might be, but I thought I could let the necklace guide me. The only place I ever seemed to end up is a corridor on the seventh floor. It's so annoying!"

Lily and Albus looked at one another. "The Room of Requirement!" they shouted in unison.

Calla found herself practically being dragged up to the seventh floor once again, all the while quizzing her cousins about the Room.

"I can't believe you don't remember!" Lily chided. "Professor Longbottom told us all about it when taught our History of Magic class last year."

"Yeah, I know he did; I just had no idea where in the castle it's located," Calla shot back.

"Right here," Albus said, once they'd reached the corridor that Calla had been directed to earlier. "All we need to do is think of what we want the Room to be while walking in front of this wall three times, and the door will appear opposite the tapestry."

Albus went ahead and did this, and when no door appeared, Lily tried also. Frowning at Calla's puzzled expression, Albus ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what's wrong!"

Lily had been gazing intently at the wall, and suddenly exclaimed, "Look! There it is!"

Unexpectedly, the door had swung open from the inside, and a dark-haired girl was abruptly shoved out. Taking a small step forward, she staggered, and then slowly slid down the wall.

"Fiona!" and "Oh, Salazar!" Calla and Lily shouted together, and quickly rushed over to crouch down on either side of the slumping girl. Fiona had been beaten badly, and looked as if she was struggling to stay conscious.

"Calla," she murmured, her eyelids fluttering, "I'm so sorry. I didnae mean anything I said."

"It's ok, I know you didn't," Calla reassured her. "You've been under a spell, haven't you?"

"No … it's a Potion," Fiona whispered. "Once you take it … you'll do anything to get more. G-get help… _please_."

Albus had been stamping up and down the hallway in front of the tapestry; orange and red sparks flying out of the end of his wand as his hand jerked uncontrollably. "I'll kill those bloody bastards," he growled, and then continued to pace back and forth. "Why can't I get in there?" he yelled in frustration.

"You need a special passkey. Albus – dinnae go in there alone. Promise me," Fiona called weakly.

Albus stared down at her, softening. "You're right, I won't. I'll go for help."

"No – don't tell a teacher," Calla warned, her voice echoing stridently in the empty corridor. "They won't believe you!"

"I'll get Liam. He'll know what to do," Albus said, breathing deeply as he slowly regained control. "Lily, Fiona needs medical help, you're going to have to somehow get her to Madame Robins. Calla, stay with me, because I'm going to need you to explain this whole buggering mess to my brother."

"Here's my key," Fiona whispered, slipping a small metal band off her wrist and handing it to Calla. "Be careful."

Once in Professor Snape's office, Calla told her story as quickly as her trembling voice would allow.

"I can't understand why you didn't come to a teacher before things became such a shambles," interjected Professor Snape. "Since this group seemed to start with the Slytherins, couldn't you have expressed your concerns to Professor Taggert?"

"Fiona and I tried to, months ago," Calla gulped, feeling a few tears squeeze out of the corners of her eyes. "I went to Professor Taggert because we felt something was really wrong, and we trusted him to look into it. He pretty much told me to piss off – said that I was jealous because we were being left out of an exclusive club, and to not to waste his time." Calla glanced up at Professor Snape who shook his head, frowning. "After that Fiona and I decided that the only thing we could do was to look into it ourselves."

Albus rounded on her, his face dark. "So you fancied yourselves as spies, then? Two third years thought they were going to save the whole bloody wizarding world, just like my Dad did," he said sarcastically.

"You can just put a sock in it, Albus Potter!" Calla retorted. "No one would listen to us!"

Professor Snape stepped in before their row could get out of hand, knowing that time was of an essence. "Regardless of what should have been done then, we need to concentrate on what needs to be done right now. This sounds like the influence of very dark magic." Speaking an incantation, a beautiful silvery hawk erupted from the end of his wand.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Calla stared in fascination. "Oooh, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Calling for backup," Professor Snape answered grimly, placing his wand against his throat.

In what seemed like just a few moments, Harry Potter and a contingent of Aurors flooed into Professor Snape's office. Headmaster Flitwick, wand in hand, followed close behind. Wasting no time, the adults ran up the staircases until they reached the seventh floor, with Calla and Albus in quick pursuit. Noticing them, Harry frowned. "Albus and Calla, stay outside," he instructed.

"But Dad," complained Albus, "Can't I help? You know I'm planning on becoming an Auror."

Harry shook his head, and began walking opposite the tapestry, asking for the place where the Dance Club was meeting. Once again, the door would not appear.

"Cousin Harry, you might need this," Calla said, holding up Fiona's bracelet.

Harry took the thin silver band. "Hmm, Passkey protected. I wish we'd known about this when we were students," he mused. Holding the silver band, he repeated the ritual to allow them access to the Room of Requirement. This time the door appeared, but was missing an important element – it's knob.

The Aurors conferred, and one of them performed some sort of diagnostic spell. "Just as I thought," she told Harry. "Only the girl who wore this bracelet is able to go through the door.

"Miss Grant has been injured badly," Professor Snape told them. "We can't remove her from the hospital wing."

"Maybe I could wear it," Calla spoke up. Fiona and I have some kind of connection through our necklaces – here she picked up the pendant, holding it out for the others to see. 

Harry thought for a moment, and then ran his hand through his hair. "This is going against all rules and protocol, but I think we have to try. Albus, I want you to walk in right behind Calla, and above all, stick to her like a charm. As soon as you're both through, stand aside and let us carry on."

Calla nodded, taking a deep breath. Once she felt Albus' hand on her shoulder, she put the bracelet on her wrist, thought of what she needed from the Room, and slowly stepped inside.

The scene that met her was dark and disorienting, and Calla wondered afterwards how she'd been able to process the kaleidoscope of images and sounds in what must have been the space of a few seconds.

Young wizards and witches danced frenetically under pulsing lights, yet no one looked as if they were having fun. Sex acts were being performed right out in the open, many of them to enthralled audiences, who clapped and cheered as their classmates humiliated themselves. In addition, a number of violent and aggressive activities took place all around the room; students were hitting, cutting, and performing sadistic spells on themselves and one another. The atmosphere was loud, chaotic, and nerve jangling, and above all, dominated by an ever-powerful covering of evil.

_Oh. My. God._ In the far corner of the room, Professor Taggert half reclined on an armless upholstered chair, head thrown back against the wall, his face a slack mask of senseless pleasure. Straddling him was Amanda Allenby, a seventh year Hufflepuff, her eyes blank.

In the midst of it all, Blackie Rosier - _What in Merlin's name is he doing in the castle?_ \- glided effortlessly around the room, using his wand to extract and place in a vial a smoky copper-colored essence he obtained from those engrossed in their mindless activities. 

All of this seemed to happen in slow motion, only to speed up into real time once the Aurors burst into the Room. As soon as they entered, the room erupted in screams and flashing lights as Stunning spells were cast. It was over quickly. The adults, Blackie Rosier and Lorenzo Taggert, were immediately taken down and restrained. There was no resistance from the students, who were too dazed and muddled to even comprehend what was happening, or try to fight back. Two of them, however, did have their wits about them, and during the commotion both Audrina and Arcturus Selwyn tried to make a run for it. Dodging past the Aurors, they sprinted for the door, where Albus and Calla met them, wands drawn.

%%%%

News of what had taken place spread quickly throughout the school. Trying to squelch any mistruths that were circulating, the Heads of each House, with the Headmaster stepping in temporarily to take charge of the Slytherins, met formally with their students the very next day. It was no surprise to anyone that Professor Taggert had been sacked.

Out of all the students involved in the Club, Audrina Rosier and Arcturus Selwyn were the only ones who were expelled. The rest of the members were let off merely with stern warnings, since it was determined that they'd been under the influence of Blackie Rosier's Potion just about the entire time. Audrina cried and tried to claim that she too was a victim; nevertheless, the fact that she and Arcturus were the ones who'd repeatedly brought her uncle into the castle was the deciding factor in the decision to expel them. 

Blackwell Rosier was not an extremely intelligent wizard, nor was he an influential one, yet he was clever enough to surround himself with people who had the talent and drive to make things happen. Power was his game, together with his associates had found a way to draw a powerful magical substance out of those who were experiencing extreme emotional and physical release. Blackie was not at all interested in becoming another Dark Lord; his personal power would come in the form of the wealth he'd amass through selling what he'd procured from the unwitting Hogwarts students. In an attempt to influence the court's leniency, Blackie had given the Wizengamot the names of his confederates who'd been involved in the endeavor. He was sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban anyway.

The Club had been disbanded, but the fallout was significant. The hospital wing was flooded with students who'd sustained multiple injuries and trauma, but within a few days Madame Robins encountered another, more serious problem that she was ill prepared to treat: the Potion that the members of the Club had been taking was highly addictive. Once the school matron had recognized this, the affected students were transferred en masse to St. Mungo's. A notable Healer and his assistant, both who specifically dealt with addiction issues, were called in from France to aid in treating all those affected. 

Despite the relief felt by the remaining students that this dark, ugly chapter of their school years was over, the mood around the castle continued to be somber. Since the patients at St. Mungo's were not able to communicate with their friends and Housemates at first, the only updates were periodic ones through Madame Robins and some of the professors who'd been able to visit them. The Headmaster addressed these concerns one evening when the students were in the Great Hall for dinner, reassuring them that their friends were no longer in any danger. Each of them were coming along at their own rates, and kept busy being treated with a combination of potions and therapy.

"So in the meantime, keep yourselves occupied, prepare for your exams, and before long some of you might be receiving some short letters from your friends," Flitwick explained.

Within a few days, Headmaster Flitwick's prediction had come to pass, and Calla was one of those receiving a letter that morning. After offering the owl some bacon, she ripped the piece of parchment open, scanning the short note as she continued to eat.

"Fiona's doing much better, but she's still very tired," Calla told the group she was sitting near. "She thinks that some of us might be able to visit soon."

A week later, Professor Longbottom brought Calla and seven others to visit their friends in St. Mungo's. They followed him through a maze of corridors until reaching the pediatric ward, which had been magically enlarged to accommodate the influx of Hogwarts students who were staying there.

"I'll let you continue from here. You may visit for thirty minutes, and I’ll come back here to collect you after I've looked in on a few of your classmates," he instructed.

"Yes, Professor," Calla answered, walking off quickly as to not waste any of her allotted time. In her haste, she nearly walked right past a man and woman coming in the opposite direction, but was stopped by the woman calling her name.

"Calla! It's so good to see you," Mrs. Grant said, taking Calla's hand. "Colin, this is Fiona's best friend whom I've told you about, Calla Dursley." An older man whose careworn face showed a noticeable resemblance to Fiona's stepped forward, and Calla realized with a surprised thrill that this must be Fiona's dad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Calla said, shaking Mr. Grant's hand.

"Likewise," he said. "I want to thank you for what you did for Fiona and the others. You are a very brave girl." Calla's face grew warm, and she smiled shyly at him.

"We shouldn't keep you," Mrs. Grant laughed. "Fiona is so looking forward to your visit. Hopefully we'll be able to have you come and stay for a while this summer!"

"That sounds like fun! It was nice meeting you!" Calla called, and rushed down the remainder of the corridor to Fiona's room. 

Fiona turned towards the door as Calla came in, her face radiant.

"Da's here, and he's agreed to stay to have the Healers treat him, too!" she said.

"I know, I just saw them," Calla answered, hugging her friend. "Fiona, I'm so happy for you!"

Fiona indicated a chair near her bed, and Calla sat, looking around the cheery, bright room that was decorated carefully as so to be attractive to teens. The furnishings included a desk, two small chests of drawers, and another curtained bed in which a girl lay sleeping.

There was a marked improvement in Fiona's appearance since the last time Calla had seen her in the Hogwarts hospital wing. The cuts and bruises had long since healed, and her complexion was no longer pasty pale, but pink and glowing.

"I've missed Hogwarts so much," Fiona said, as Calla settled into her chair. "Tell me everything that's been going on!" Calla motioned with her chin towards the other bed.

"That's Maureen Mahoney," Fiona told Calla, looking over at the fourth year Hufflepuff. "She was one of the first to become a member of the Club last fall, and was on the Potion much longer than I was. The antidotes make you sleep a lot, so she's either doing that or in therapy. Don't worry, even if she were awake, she isnae a bad sort. All of us here know exactly what everyone else has gone through. Now, weren't you about to tell all?"

"Well, nothing has been happening; as a matter of fact it's been right boring!" The girls shared amused yet relieved grins, content in the fact that life was back to being dull. "After all, I think we've all had enough excitement to last quite a while, thank you very much," Calla said.

"Is there room for just a wee bit of excitement?" Fiona asked. Calla gave her a questioning look. "Albus has been writing to me, and maybe he'll even be able to come visit soon!"

"I think we can allow that," Calla teased. "Go on! Aren't you going to tell all?"

Fiona blushed. "We're still just good friends, but I think we're getting closer. I can tell him, well, write to him just about anything. He's asked me about what happened the night you found me, and it helps to be able to talk about it."

"You've never told me exactly what happened," Calla pointed out.

"I've wanted to for so long. It was hard to talk about it at first, while I was still in the hospital wing at school," Fiona said, and in a quiet, measured voice began her tale.

The Club had met in the Room of Requirement the night they'd all returned from the Easter holidays. Eagerly taking her Potion, Fiona had joined the party, dancing and participating in the way she always had. She'd been paired up with Rex Carter, a beefy sixth year, and told that his mate would probably join in at one point. As both of them had begun fondling, kissing and rubbing up against her, Fiona had suddenly felt a keen sense of distaste, something that had never happened before when she'd been under the Potion's influence.

Hiding her dismay, Calla struggled to school her face to look merely concerned as she listened to her friend's description of not just what she'd allowed the boys to do to her, but what she was expected to do in return.

"Carter pushed me down onto my knees. He started undoing his trousers, and all of a sudden, I looked at his face, all red and sweaty, and knew not only that I couldnae do it with him, but I had to try to get away as quickly as possible."

"I wonder if that was right about the time that I put my necklace back on," Calla mused.

"It had to be,” Fiona answered, and went on. "I felt for the first time that I was able to resist what was happening. The boys were angry; they were ready and didn't want to be stopped. I fought back, but both of them together were too strong, and they hit me until I couldnae get up again. The next thing I knew, I was being dumped outside the door."

"Oh, Fiona, how can you stand it?" Calla cried in sympathy. 

"There're doing a lot to help us here, and not just getting us off the Potion. We've all been hurt, but we've hurt one another too, and the Healers are helping us get past that. They're going to have us keep seeing someone at school and even over the summer. I think Healer Broussard is staying as long as it takes for us all to get better."

"I'll make sure that the rest of us who never joined the Club will help you as much as we can. No one is going to think badly of you," Calla vowed.

The girls spent the last few minutes together in peaceful companionship, talking of this and that, until Professor Longbottom came to escort Calla back to Hogwarts.

%%%%

The leaving feast that year had a more festive atmosphere than any other had in recent memory. It was no surprise that Gryffindor took the Quidditch Cup; neither was the House Cup being awarded to Ravenclaw, the House that also bore the distinction of having the lowest number of students who'd participated in the Club.

During the course of the dinner, the students began to circulate, greeting friends and coming to sit with them at their tables, so by the time the meal was over the distinction between House tables was all but non-existent. The ambiance was that of a carefree and giddy party, the relief palatable that just about everyone had come through the affair of the Dance Club and was on their way to being well again.

Calla, Blanca, and Katie had joined Lily Potter and some other Quidditch players at the Gryffindor table. All around the Great Hall, both students and teachers continued to mix it up, and she noticed Professor Snape and his guest, Healer Justine Broussard, had left the High Table and were sitting very cozily together at the end of the Ravenclaw table. She also was thrilled to see that Fiona and Albus were sitting together on the bench a bit further down from where she sat chatting with her Quidditch friends. Though they remained a very proper distance apart, it was obvious they were talking very intently, their eyes never leaving each other's faces.

After dinner, a further treat was planned. Professor Snape, who had always been of the opinion that music should be added to Hogwarts' curriculum, had not only taken charge of, but had expanded the school's music club. Now, the Great Hall reverberated with the sounds of singing voices, guitars and other instruments being played as those who had participated this year performed in a program for the rest of the school. 

When the student recital was finished, the first and second years were rounded up and sent back to their Common Rooms. Headmaster Flitwick and Transfiguration Professor Davies reconfigured the stage area once again, and, as the lights in the Hall dimmed, the wizarding band _PuffAdders_ flew in to the sound of enthusiastic cheering, clapping, and shouting. The Great Hall continued to be set up as it had for the student concert, with rows of chairs and only a small open area in front of the stage. This special performance was not to be treated as a dance, for the Headmaster and all his staff adamantly and unanimously agreed that this sort of thing could bring back very unwelcome associations for those who'd just been untangled from their involvement in the Club. 

After the first set of popular songs that most everyone knew were played, the lead singer, Roger Mortimer, stepped up to the front of the stage to address the crowd.

”Are you all having fun tonight?" (Whistles and cheers). "We are so excited to be performing back at Hogwarts, the place where we became friends and got our start!" (More whistling and cheering followed). Now I'd like to recognize one of the original members of the group from back then, someone whose interest in classic Muggle music was the driving force in creating the style and sound that has been our trademark! He chose a career in academia rather than to continue to muck around with us, but we won't hold that against him." Laughter followed, and the singer gestured towards a blue-haired guitarist who'd been playing rather unobtrusively at the back of the stage and now stepped to the front of the stage. "May I present to you our best mate Liam, uh, and that's Professor Snape to you lot!”

Loud roars of approval met the introduction. James Potter and a large contingent of seventh years, all who had just been starting school when their Professor had still been a student stood on their chairs, boisterously shouting their appreciation.

”Thank you," said the Professor-cum-rock singer, beginning a riff on his guitar. "This is a song we did a lot back in the old days, which maybe some of you will remember." The rest of the musicians came in with a driving beat, and he began to sing.

”Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to You give me something I can hold on to." 

Following another set of songs and several encores, it was time for the band to leave the stage. Students, caught up in the festive mood of the evening, continued to mill about the Great Hall. Knowing that the third years would be the next ones told to return to their Common Rooms, Calla looked about to catch anyone she would still like to speak with before tomorrow.

Felicia and Mimi stood off to the side with Professor Snape and the thoroughly hot Roger Mortimer. They were both nodding their heads enthusiastically, and then shook hands with the singer. As Calla watched, the two men walked off together, while the young women gave one another high fives and hugged.

Squealing with excitement, Calla rushed over to the seventh years. "I can't believe you got to meet Roger!" she enthused.

”Not just that, you're not going to believe what just happened!" Felicia exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

“The _PuffAdders_ liked the costume we came up with for Professor Snape so much that they want us to begin doing all the clothes and hairstyles for their new tour!" Mimi broke in. "We'll begin to make money right away to start up our salon, and even my gran can't object to me being a designer for such a well known group.”

Calla beamed happily the two older girls who had, this year, become her friends. "That's totally brill," she exclaimed. "Now I'm going to have to get my mum and dad to let me go see them some time." 

”We'll get you tickets," the girls promised.

%%%%

Headmaster Flitwick entered his office, balancing a plate stacked with biscuits and whistling the song young Snape had sung with the band.

”Good end-of-term party, Filius?" asked Dumbledore's portrait. "Severus and I could hear some of the music up here.”

”Oh, the best one we've had in many years," answered Flitwick. "The music students performed admirably, and were so well received by their classmates. We should have many more interested in joining up next term. And Severus, your son's inviting the _PuffAdders_ to perform as a surprise was a excellent move!”

”Excellent move or not, I daresay he'll once again manage to get another generation of Hogwarts students obsessed with _that_ song," Severus' portrait sneered.

”You have to admit, it is rather catchy," said the Headmaster, "although I do have to wonder about the lyrics; the significance of those repetitive numbers has always left me baffled.”

Severus recalled the smirk on his then fourteen-year-old son's face as Liam had explained the meaning of the song to him. "This music is specifically written to be attractive to teenaged children as well as being the product of Muggles, Filius," he commented dryly. "Considering the source, I doubt if such knowledge would be at all edifying to you.”

”Well, I for one hope that the sight of young Snape performing on stage will not breed another rash of girls desperately seeking detention next term," Dumbledore said.

“I wouldn't worry at all, Albus," Severus responded. "My son always gives me the worst of that lot to sort out.”

”And here I was wondering, Severus, if you had grown soft in your old age," Albus Dumbledore replied mildly.

%%%%

Filled with glad anticipation for the upcoming summer holidays, Calla stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express. She and Fiona had been some of the last ones off the platform and onto the train, and now were navigating their way through passageways already packed to bursting with excited, celebratory students. The golden, joyful glow that had settled over Calla the night before had carried over into today as well, making even the noisy confusion of the train feel cheery and fun.

”C’mon, Calla, it looks like the back of the train for us," laughed Fiona, grabbing Calla's arm to pull her friend along behind her. They continued to walk past compartments that were already taken, including one that seemed to be crammed with twice the normal amount of bouncing fifth year boys singing "eight-six-seven-five-three-oh-ni-yee-yion" in raucous voices. Calla gave them a thumbs-up sign, earning loud cheers and catcalls from the group.

”Oi, Dursley, you and Grant come join our mosh pit," yelled one of the boys, a beater on the Hufflepuff team. Smiling and shaking her head no, Calla continued down the length of the train. Another compartment had a few seats available, but Calla and Fiona hesitated at the doorway when they noticed that Sophie and Chloe were amongst the passengers. Neither girl felt that they wanted to spend the entire trip home with those two, either.

Crossing her fingers, Calla peered into a compartment in the last carriage. Only a few boys and a girl sat in the seats, and happily, they turned out to include Alec, Damian, Malcolm Gordon and his special friend, Lucy Howard. The girls settled into the compartment after stowing their things on the shelves above.

”Let's play Exploding Snap!" Alec said, and was met with the enthusiastic agreement of everyone. "Get your cards, Malcolm.”

It had been almost four years since Calla had boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and with each successive year the journey took her further than her eleven-year-old self could have ever imagined. In many ways, the trip home was very reminiscent of the time they'd all sat together on the Hogwarts Express as first years, but as the mood amongst the group of friends was not introspective just now, no one picked up on the similarities. Had they done so, they most likely would have agreed that their travels had taken them in a full circle, back to a time of new beginnings.

Malcolm finally dug the deck of cards out of his school bag, but seemed very distracted by Lucy's pretty blue eyes and smiling demeanor.

”C’mon, give it here, Malcolm," Calla ordered with a loud, mock sigh. Grinning at her companions, she began to shuffle the cards.

The End


End file.
